Hunter of The White Magician
by SymbolicSynonym
Summary: Eight years ago, the Toyoshima Family's Heirloom got stolen by the white thief himself, Kaitou Kid. Tsukiko vowed that she would become a detective and catch Kaitou Kid at any cost. But Kaito had a different plan. OC WARNING.
1. Beginning

**Title: **Hunter of the White Magician

**Rating: **T for some language and just to be safe.

**Summary: **Eight years ago, the Toyoshima Family's Heirloom got stolen by the white thief himself, Kaitou Kid. Tsukiko vowed that she would become a detective and catch Kaitou Kid at any cost. But when Kuroba Kaito learns this, he finds out that no one knows where the Heirloom is. Now Kaito has to find clues about where the Heirloom is, while trying to get information from Tsukiko about the incident. But before he could do that, he needs to become friends with her, which is harder then it seems.

**NOTE: IF YOU HATE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THEN DO NOT READ AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Detective Conan or the characters. I simply own Tsukiko.**_

* * *

><p><em>December 10<em>_th_

A small creak of the large door was heard in the silence of the room. The little girl, with short brown hair and a silver streak, peeked into the dark room. The window was open and a man with a cape that matched the moon stood on the windowsill. He looked over his shoulder to see the small girl peeking in.

The man with the white cape and top hat smiled and stepped off the windowsill into the room. He turned fully around, having a jewel in one hand and sticking it in his pocket.

The girl hid a bit behind the door, scared of the shadow man that she saw standing in front of her.

The man walked across the room to the girl and got down on one knee in front of her. He held out a white gloved hand and smiled. "There's no need to be frightened," he said.

The girl peeked out from behind the door. She had a silver eyes and the streak in her hair matched the moonlight.

The man moved his hand and a white rose appeared in it. "What's your name?" he asked, handing her the rose.

The little girl slowly took the rose and held it in front of her. "Tsukiko…" she muttered. "My name is Tsukiko…"

The man smiled once again. "And how old are you, Tsukiko-chan?"

"Eight…" she muttered again.

The man put his hand on the girl's head a patted it softly. "Well," he said, "aren't you a big girl."

The girl looked at the man. "Are you the famous thief everyone has been talking about?" she said.

The man looked at the girl, not saying anything. He pulled his hand away and set it on his knee. "Yes," he said, serious.

The girl tilted her head. "So you came to steal something?"

The man gave a small smile. "I wouldn't really call it stealing," he said. "It's more of borrowing for a short time."

The girl tilted her head the other way.

"Don't worry," the man said, standing, "it will get returned in due time."

The man walked back to the windowsill and stood there. The girl was at the door, looking at the man in white.

"Well," he said, looking over his shoulder, "it was a pleasure meeting you, Tsukiko. I hope that you grow-up to be a wonderful young lady." The man then said something quietly to himself and stepped out the window, disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p><em>Eight Years Later<em>

Kaitou Kid was running swiftly down the halls, trying to get away from the police that were following him. He was nearly out of breath, but he figured he could run a bit longer before he was completely vulnerable.

He quickly turned a corner and began running up the stairs, skipping a few steps as he ran. _Once I get to the roof I should be fine! _he thought. He looked over his shoulder and saw the police at the bottom, breathing hard. Kid stopped running and looked over the railing, snickering.

"Have you finally given up, Tsukiko-chan?" Kid said.

The girl detective looked up and grinned. "Not a chance!" she shouted.

Kid's eyes widened and he ducked. A bullet bounced off the wall behind him, breaking a bit of the wall. _Who gave her permission to shoot a gun? _he thought. Kid looked down through the bars and saw the police and Tsukiko were running up the stairs. Kid jumped to his feet and began running to the roof again, leaving something behind for the police.

Soon he reached the roof. A breeze was in the air. The metal doors slammed open from behind Kid and he quickly turned around. Tsukiko was the only one standing there and she looked really angry. It seems the others all collapsed due to the sleeping smoke Kid left.

"Anger doesn't really suit your precious face, Tsukiko-chan," Kid said, smiling.

That just ticked her off even more. "It's no use running," she said, giving a small and evil grin.

"Aren't you getting tired of this?" Kid said, a slight pout in his expression. "Playing Cat and Mouse every night?"

Tsukiko took a step forward and laughed. "I never get tired of this, Kaitou Kid. You should know by now, I'm not quitting until I've caught you…"

"Alrighty…" Kid sighed. "But that will never happen." Kid smiled and then jumped off the roof.

"Wait!" Tsukiko said, running to the edge, reaching out a hand. She suddenly drew back when a large gust of wind blew. When she opened her eyes, she saw the white hang glider soaring through the air. "He got away again…" Tsukiko muttered, gritting her teeth and clinching her fist.

Kid sighed as he soared through the air. "Well," he muttered, "she seemed a bit more…energetic then usual… She actually almost got me tonight…" He then remembered how Tsukiko had him trapped under a metal cadge, how she almost shot him twice, and how she made so many traps in order to get him. "When does she come up with these things…?"

* * *

><p><em>Next day: Ekoda High School<em>

Kaito was running down the school's halls, trying to avoid the girl that was chasing him. "Kuroba-kun!" the girl shouted as she chased him.

_Why does this always happen? _Kaito thought as he ran. _She had to chase me at night AND at school?_

Kaito ran by a few classmates that just laughed as they saw him run from Tsukiko. "I guess he was peeping on the girls again…" one said.

"When will he learn?" another said.

_Never… _Kaito thought.

Soon Kaito had tripped and fell flat to the ground. He looked up and saw Tsukiko standing in front of him. Her hand were on her hips and her foot was tapping.

"Oh, hey, Toyoshima-san," Kaito said, giving a smile. "Did I ever tell you that the school uniform looks great on you?"

"Many times…" Tsukiko said, feeling a bit ticked, knowing what he meant. She pulled Kaito off the floor and when standing, Kaito was much taller then Tsukiko. "Now," she said, "have you learned your lesson this time?"

Kaito rubbed the back of his neck. "Not really," he said, "there's really no lesson to learn here."

Tsukiko put her hands at her side and her fists clenched. "You can't keep peeping on us girls when we change for PE!" she shouted.

"I wasn't peeping!" Kaito shouted. "I simply slipped and fell through the window!"

"Likely story!" Tsukiko crossed her arms. "I'm sure you weren't peeping in the first place and while you were being a good boy you slipped and fell through the window which you happened to be standing near."

Kaito looked to the ceiling. "Okay, so maybe I was peeping…at first."

Tsukiko growled.

Kaito raised his hands and gave a small laugh. "But, hey, I did tell the truth!" he said. "I did slip and fall through the window, which I didn't mean to do!"

Tsukiko took her hand and punched Kaito. "You're a real pain, you know?" she said.

"I've heard…" Kaito said, rolling his eyes and pouting.

"Hey, you two!" a voice shouted from down the hall.

Kaito looked past Tsukiko as he stood and Tsukiko turned quickly around. A teacher was walking there way. "Why are you two out of class?" he shouted at them.

"Well," Tsukiko said, twiddling with her hands, "I was-"

"No excuses!" the teacher shouted. "Both of you are to stay after school!"

_What? _both teens thought.

The teacher walked away after that, leaving both teens standing there, speechless.

"I can't believe you go me into this…" Tsukiko said.

"Me?" Kaito said, glaring at Tsukiko. "How did I get you into this?"

Tsukiko looked at Kaito. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to stay after school!" she shouted. "If you had never peeped on the girls, then everything would have been fine!"

Tsukiko looked to the ground, sad. "There goes my plan of catching Kid…"

Kaito lifted an eyebrow. "Why are you so caught up in catching him anyway?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "It's not like you'll ever catch him…"

Tsukiko glared. "He has something I want back," she said. "And I will, at any cost, catch him!" Tsukiko then stormed off.

Kaito stood there, wondering what she meant. _Kaitou Kid stole something from her? _he thought. He thought for a moment. _I don't remember stealing anything from her… So, maybe it was…_

Kaito began walking down the hall, pondering.

* * *

><p>That night Kaito sat across the table from Jii, who had his head to the ground. "So," Kaito said, "your telling me, my father stole something from the Toyoshima House and you have no clue where the item went."<p>

"That's correct…" Jii muttered. "It seems he hid it somewhere and before he could tell me where, he was killed."

Kaito leaned against his hand, pondering. "Why would he hid it?"

Jii shrugged. "It could have been for a number of reasons," he said. "Maybe he even meant to return it, but never got the chance to. He may have even hid clues to where he put the item."

Kaito slammed his head against the table, making Jii jump to his feet. "UG!" Kaito shouted. _Looks like I'm going to have to find out if she knows anything… _he thought. _Hopefully I can find this item or I'm going to have Toyoshima-san chase after me for the rest of my life…_


	2. Smile

**Note: Okay, this story was up and on for awhile, but then I choose to delete it for some reason. And I gave some thought to that decision, and I choose to re-add it to the site. So, that's why. Anyway, thank you for reading. Again, IF YOU HATE OC'S THEN PLEASE DON'T READ OR COMMENT! It can get annoying when people keep doing that... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kaito was walking down the street, his hands behind his head and piece of bread in his mouth. He was on his way to school like he did most mornings. Just this time, he was thinking. Thinking about how he was going to find Toyoshima's Family Heirloom. Jii had explained that no one knew where it was, only person who did was Kaito's father. But Jii suspects that Kaito's father might have said something the night he stole the Heirloom. But after Kaito talked with Tsukiko, it seems she doesn't really remember anything from that night. She simply remembers her parents getting angry at her for not saying anything about the incident. She also added that she wouldn't even tell him anything else dealing with her past, saying as how she hated him.<p>

Kaito sighed and kicked a pebble into the street. _This is going to be difficult… _he thought. As soon as he looked up from the ground, he was surprised. Walking in front of him was none other then the girl on his mind, Tsukiko. She had a book in hand and her glasses were at the tip of her nose. The silver streak in her hair was brighter then usual and almost seemed blinding to look at.

Kaito smiled devilishly. _I guess this is fate speaking, _he thought. Kaito hurried and finished the bread he was eating and ran up to begin walking with Tsukiko. But before he could even say a word, she spoke. "What do you want, Kuroba-kun?" she said.

Kaito frowned. "Well," he said, "good morning to you too. Is that anyway to treat a fellow classman?"

Tsukiko was silent for a moment. "It is if you hate the person with all your heart," she said. "Now, what do you want?" Tsukiko finished with a small glare and no expression.

Kaito felt a small shiver down his spine. _This might be harder then I originally suspected, _he thought. But Kaito shrugged it off and smiled. "Well," he said, "I saw you walking by yourself and decided to walk with you."

Tsukiko slammed shut her book and stopped walking. She looked at Kaito with a serious look. "Look here, Kuroba-kun," she said, taking a step closer to him, "I'm not your friend. I thank you for your concern, but it's un-welcomed." Tsukiko then turned on her hill and began walking away.

Kaito bit his lip and pouted. "Well," he muttered, "that went well…" He stuck his hands in his pockets and ran to catch up to Tsukiko.

Soon the two stopped when they got to the crosswalk. They said nothing to each other. Tsukiko not wanting to talk to Kaito and Kaito had nothing more to say.

"Ah," a small voice said from behind, "it's Toyoshima-nii-chan…"

Kaito and Tsukiko turned around to see who had said that. Kaito's eyes widened a bit and Tsukiko smiled. Standing before them was the Detective Boys; Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta. Even Conan and Ai Haibara was with them.

_Well, _Kaito thought, _didn't expect to see the mini detective here… Or these children…_

"Good morning everyone," Tsukiko said, in a gentle voice and with the gentlest of smiles. "I didn't expect to see you this morning."

"Don't you usually take a different route to school?" Ayumi asked.

"And you don't have your bike," Mitsuhiko said. "Something happen?"

Kaito looked at Tsukiko and saw her still smiling. Truthfully, he was surprised by the smile since he's never seen her show such a smile. For some reason just seeing that smile made his heart speedup for a moment.

"Well," Tsukiko said, bending down to the children's height, "it seems someone stole my bike and the route I usually take is under construction until Christmas."

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta all frowned. They felt sorry for Tsukiko.

"But isn't this route a lot longer then the one you usually take?" Conan said, crossing his arms. "And you usually get up early to use the other route."

Ayumi whined and looked at Tsukiko. "He's right!" she said.

"Doesn't that mean you got up two hours earlier?" Genta and Mitsuhiko shouted.

Tsukiko held up her hands in defeat. "Yeah," she said, "but it's normal…"

The three children shook their heads. They then noticed the boy standing next to Tsukiko. Kaito gave a smile and that was it, before the kids said, "Are you Toyoshima-nii-chan's boyfriend?"

Conan was trying to holdback his laughter, which he did pretty good with. Tsukiko on the other hand, was building with rage. "No," she said, trying to smile, "just a fellow classman that I ran into."

Kaito smiled. "Aw," he said, "you don't have to be so modest. Why not just tell them we're together?" Kaito then laughed.

Tsukiko clinched her fist, but soon released it. She took her hand and pinched Kaito's cheek. She then pulled it. "You want to say that again?" she said, still smiling.

"Alright, I get it!" Kaito shouted.

The children chuckled. After another minute, the Detective Boys left Kaito and Tsukiko and went on there way. The two teens continued to walk down the street, on there way to the school.

"You sure surprised me," Kaito said, putting his hands behind his head.

Tsukiko glanced at Kaito. "And how did I do that?" she asked, with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Kaito grinned and looked at Tsukiko. "I've never seen you smile so honestly before!" he said.

Tsukiko looked away, feeling a slight heat in her cheeks. She was embarrassed that he had to see her smile like that. "It's not like I haven't done it before…" Tsukiko said, crossing her arms.

"Well," Kaito said, giving another grin, "it's better then the always serious face you show."

Tsukiko glanced at Kaito and saw him smiling. Tsukiko felt her heart skip a small beat, but she didn't care. She took her book and hit Kaito along side the head. "Flattering will get you nowhere…" she said as she continued to walk away from Kaito.

"I wasn't trying anything!" Kaito shouted. He saw Tsukiko roll her eyes and not any attention to him shouting more. Instead she just continued to walk.


	3. Problems

Night had fallen upon Tokyo City. The streets were mostly silent, except for the small footsteps of people and the sirens going down the street.

Kaitou Kid had struck again, this time stealing a rare gem called the Angel's Anklet. It was a prized peace that had just arrived in Tokyo a few days ago. And Kid had already set his eyes on the prize.

Tsukiko knew this ahead of time, she knew that such a prize would be targeted by Kid himself. But what she didn't know, was how he was going to get it. Tsukiko had the most reliable traps, but each failed to apprehend Kid in his heist.

As Kaitou Kid was running down the halls, wondering what trick Tsukiko had planned for him next he wasn't thinking about what was waiting for him at the end of the hall. What was waiting for him at the end of the hall, was much of a surprise.

Kid was blocked by the police, from the front and from those that were chasing behind him. "There's no place to run, Kid," Tsukiko said, stepping forward from the group of police in front of Kid. "We have you cornered. I made sure of it this time."

Kid stood up straight, smiling in his evil ways. "Oh, Tsukiko-chan," Kid sighed. "You have so much to learn…"

Kid held up his hand and smiled. But Tsukiko also smiled. Who knew what she had up her sleeve or what Kid had up his.

"I know this trick, Kid," Tsukiko said, taking a step forward. "You've used it many times, it won't work this time."

"Oh?" Kid said, still giving a sly grin.

"There are no windows and you have no way of using your glider," Tsukiko said, stopping in front of Kid. "Just give up."

Kid pondered for a moment. "Hmm…" he said. "How about…" He opened his fists and smiled, white teeth showing. "…never…"

A small round ball his the ground and cracked open. The room was blinded by light and smoke. Tsukiko took her arm and covered her eyes. Once the light was gone, she looked around the room, coughing. Kid was gone, but he didn't use the window or run past the police.

Tsukiko looked up and saw the airshaft was open. Tsukiko gritted her teeth. "No running from me…" she muttered. Tsukiko turned around and began running down the hall, past the guards. Her firsts grew tight and her feet hit the floor rough. She couldn't let get away this time.

The thing Tsukiko didn't know, was that Kid was sitting in the vents. He wasn't planning on moving, yet anyway.

Kid sighed, letting his poker face slip for a moment. _She's getting smarter… _he thought. _What does she do after homework? Study on how to catch me? _Kid's expression then went blank, he had a feeling that he just discovered how Tsukiko spends her free time at home. _Even Inspector Nakamori isn't this obsessed with catching me…_

Kid heard the shouting of the police and knew they were getting closer to figuring out where he was. Kid sighed and decided he should keep moving until he reached the exit. Kid crawled, on his knees and hands, through the airshafts. But instead of paying attention to which way the airshafts were going, he was thinking of other things. _Now that I think about it… _he thought. _I don't see Tsukiko-chan hanging out with much people at school… Then again, she does work for the student council and stays late after school most days… It doesn't seem like she has time to be with friends and such. She is balancing detective work with school and also trying to catch me. _Kid chuckled. _Although, catching me is number one on the list!_

Kid couldn't seem to stop laughing, just imagining that those things were all that concerned Tsukiko was sad. But it was so funny.

Kid was so busy laughing that he didn't even notice the airshaft was starting to give out due to his weight. Sure he's not that heavy, but those things weren't meant to carry people.

Kid soon stopped laughing when he heard a break and felt himself fall into a whole. Kid blinked blankly. "Uh-oh…" he said. The airshaft then gave out and Kid was sent crashing onto the ground, head first.

Kid sat up and coughed. Dust and rubble from the ceiling were all around him and on him. He looked up and saw the giant hole in the ceiling. He then heard shouting from down the hall. The police had figured out where he was.

Kid scrambled to his feet and began running down the hall as fast as he could. _Where is help when you need it! _he screamed in his head. He couldn't think of what to do next. His glider was torn up by one of Tsukiko's traps and the only way out was using the roof or front door. No fire exits in the place, no elevators. Just stairs and windows.

Kid started to slow down his running. He soon then came to a stop. The windows! That's how he could get out of the place. But, how was he supposed to use a window when he's on the sixth floor of the building. Well, whatever the plan was going to be, he needed to quickly decide. The police were closing in on him with every second he wasted.

"There he is!" an officer said from behind.

Kid quickly turned around and was almost scared out of his shoes. Knowing he had nothing to do, he quickly began running, again.

_Time for plan C… USE THE FRONT DOOR!_

* * *

><p>Kid was peeking out from behind a corner, seeing all the cops that guarded the door. For some reason he saw no sign of Tsukiko. <em>Where did that girl run off to? <em>he thought. But right when he thought that, Inspector Nakamori had walked through the doors with Tsukiko following him.

"But, Inspector, I can help!" she said, quickly following him as he walked down the halls.

Nakamori stopped walking and looked at Tsukiko. "I don't need some kid running around here!" he shouted. "Leave this work to professionals!"

Tsukiko lifted an eyebrow. "'Professionals'?" she shouted. "You haven't caught Kid for years! What expects you to catch him without my help?"

Nakamori rolled his eyes at her comment. "Fine," he said, beginning to walk away, "but don't get in my way!"

Tsukiko silently sighed. She soon turned on her heel and began walking down the empty hallway.

Kid smiled as he watch Tsukiko walk down the hall. He was still hiding in the shadows. The only thing you could see was the gleam in his monocle and his white teeth smile. _I just found plan C… _he thought. Kid backed up into the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko turned a corner and was thinking about many things. But one thing was for sure, she wasn't thinking of catching Kid at the moment. <em>When a circle's diameter is one unit, its circumference is Pi units… <em>she thought. _Pi is 3.14159265358979... Ug, what was the rest of it…? _

Tsukiko crossed her arms and shook her head. "I shouldn't be thinking of that…" she muttered. "I should be focusing on the matter at hand…" Tsukiko was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the person behind her.

Tsukiko felt like someone was behind her. But before she could turn around a hand with a white cloth covered her mouth and another hand made her unable to move.

"Not very focused tonight," a voice whispered in her ear.

Tsukiko knew the only person who would do this was Kid. Tsukiko struggled and struggled, but that only made Kid's grip on her tighten. "Let me go you…" Tsukiko wasn't even able to finish her muffled sentence before she started feeling very tired. Tsukiko felt her legs give out and her full weight was in Kid's arms.

"There, there," he whispered, "sweet dreams, Tsukiko-hime…"

Tsukiko's head fell back and her vision was beginning to blur. The last thing Tsukiko saw was Kid's sly smile and then everything went black.

Kid sighed in relief. He looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and couldn't believe that such a girl was so mean. But soon Kid realized what he was thinking and shook it off, forgetting it ever happened.

Kid picked up Tsukiko, one arm under her legs and the other on her back. He then carried her down the hall, wondering how his plan would fold out.

Kid could hear the police running down the halls from outside the broom cupboards door. Kid grinned, he then looked at Tsukiko, she was still sound asleep. Kid's smile got bigger with mischief. "Thanks for the help, Toyoshima-san…" Kid said. He then dropped a small pouch in her lap and left, walking out into the corridor.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko was starting to wakeup and the first thing she saw was a broom. She shot open her eyes and sat up quickly. She looked around and gritted her teeth. "How dare he stick me in a broom cupboard!" she shouted.<p>

Tsukiko stood to her feet and was about to walk out. Her hand was on the handle when she heard something hit the floor. Tsukiko looked down, there was enough light to see what had hit the floor and what Tsukiko saw surprised her. Laying there was the Angel's Anklet in all it's glory.

Tsukiko bent down and picked it up, along with the notice Kid had left with it.

_Dear Miss Detective,_

_Who knew the princess could be so lovely when she's sleeping. I thank you for tonight, My Dear. Until next night._

_Kaitou Kid._

Tsukiko was fuming. She slammed open the door and stormed down the halls. She already knew everyone was gone, sad thing was no one had found her. Kid had crossed the line this time and the next time he won't be getting away. Well, that's what Tsukiko thinks, but the White Knight always has a way of getting what he wants whether it's a priceless artifact or the heart of a fare maiden. But Kid's intentions are still unknown to this dear detective, that is for now.


	4. Date at Tropical Land

**A/N: Okay, I didn't really take the time to reread this and fix the mistakes, mostly like other chapters. But I do know there are mistakes and I will get to them later. I was just plan lazy and didn't want to reread my work at the moment. I was reading some stuff on Kaitou Kid. And I fell in love with him even more! XD lol. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I don't when I'll be updateing again, maybe later tonight or something. But keep the comments coming, I love reading them and they inspire me to write more.**

**Thank you so much for Reviewing, Faving, or Alerting. Or maybe all.**

**~KaitouGirl1412**

**P.S. I was thinking about putting a Kaitou Kid quote (like from a notice, or something he said in Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou) at the end of each chapter, just as a special gift. I don't know, what do you readers think? Would you like to read one at the end of each chapter? Give your thoughts or it won't happen.**

* * *

><p>Tsukiko was walking down the street, quietly minding her own business. It was finally Saturday. The week had seemed so long for her; Kaito kept annoying her with questions, Kid had knocked her out and escaped, and there was a murder that needed to be solved the other day. But soon the murder was solved by the "famous detective" Mouri Kogouro.<p>

Tsukiko kicked a pebble into the street. She was wondering what to do that day. It was still early and she didn't have to catch Kid that night. So really, she was stumped on what to do.

She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going and ended up running into someone. "Sorry," she muttered as she looked at the man she bumped into. But she lost her footing and ended up falling forward. But surprisingly, someone had caught her before she was able to hit the ground. The only thing that did hit the ground was her black, leather, bag.

Tsukiko looked up to see who had caught her, and she was horrified. She was _really _hoping she didn't run into this person. Kaito's arms were wrapped around her waist, keeping her from hitting the ground an further. And his face seemed overly close to hers.

"You need to be more careful," he said, strangely looking a bit angry.

Tsukiko stood to her feet and glared at Kaito as she pushed him away. "What do you want?" she said through her teeth as she dusted her cargo pants off. Tsukiko leaned over and picked up her bag. Then she slung it over her left shoulder.

Kaito crossed his arms. "That's really no way to thank someone who just caught you from having your face plummet to the ground…"

Tsukiko's glare turned into a smile, but not a happy smile. "Thank you for your help Kuroba-kun," she said. "Now if you don't mind," Tsukiko walked past Kaito, her shoulder brushing gently against him, "I'll be on my way."

Kaito rolled his eyes and shook his head. He then got a wonderful idea. Kaito quickly turned around and grabbed Tsukiko's wrist.

Tsukiko sighed and turned around, looking at Kaito. She was expressionless, but if your eyes met with hers you could tell she didn't enjoy Kaito grabbing her. She opened her mouth, about to say something. But she was soon pulled forward and began getting pulled right behind Kaito as he walked quickly down the street.

"Where do you think you're taking me?" Tsukiko shouted, trying to keep up her pace with his.

"You'll see," Kaito said, glancing over his shoulder with a grin playing across his lips.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes, there was no use snatching her hand away. She simply just had to wait and see where he was taking her.

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Kaito said as enthusiastic as ever. He released Tsukiko from his grip and looked at her. "So?"<p>

Tsukiko still couldn't believe that he had brought her to Tropical Land. Tsukiko looked at Kaito and then back at the sign. She soon turned on her heel and began walking away. "I'm leaving…" she said

Kaito rolled his eyes and grabbed Tsukiko again. "If you leave now then this would all be a waste," he said.

Tsukiko tried getting out of Kaito's grip, but it was so tight she couldn't release herself. Soon he was pulling her toward the entrance.

Once the two were past the gates, Kaito let go of Tsukiko. He then smiled at her, but she looked away upset.

"So where do you want to go first?" Kaito asked.

Tsukiko crossed her arms and glared. An angry expression appeared on her face. "Home…" she said.

Kaito felt a shiver down his spine, but he shrugged it off thinking that Tsukiko wouldn't really kill him. "You have to lighten up a bit, Toyoshima-san," he said, giving a nervous chuckle.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes and looked at the ground. "Where ever you want to go…" she muttered.

Kaito grinned. He then snickered to himself. _This might be easier then I thought. _Kaito soon grabbed Tsukiko's hand and began pulling her along.

Tsukiko was surprised and tripped forward. But soon she was running right behind Kaito. Kaito looked back at her with a smile on his face. "Let's get going!" he said, laughing.

Tsukiko's eyes widened a bit and her checks went to slight pink. Her heart had jumped at that smile. Tsukiko didn't even know why.

* * *

><p>Kaito and Tsukiko had gone on three coasters since they had arrived in the park at eight. It was now ten thirty. Kaito was walking back to where he had left Tsukiko; who was let sitting on a bench. Kaito took a deep breath and let out a sigh. <em>Who know she could scream so loud… <em>he thought.

True, Tsukiko screamed very loud when they were riding the coasters. Tsukiko never liked heights or fast rides. But she didn't want to show her weak side to him, so she went on it.

Kaito had walked past a group of people and saw Tsukiko sitting on the bench. Her legs were crossed and her hands were neatly in her lap. Her long, brown and straight, hair was perfectly around her face. Her bangs were tossed to the side and a few pieces of hair slipped out of place, landing in her face. Her eyes were blocked by her glasses with the slight gleam of the sun in them. She was looking to her side, as if she was watching someone. Her expression looked a bit worrisome, then again, maybe it was melancholy.

Kaito walked over to the bench and took a seat near Tsukiko. Tsukiko didn't even look at him let alone notice him. Kaito lifted an eyebrow, a bit angry she didn't notice. He took the cold soda can he had in his hand and pressed it against her neck. Tsukiko jumped and quickly turned around.

Kaito gave a small grin. "Disturb you from your thoughts?" Kaito snickered.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes and snatched the drink away from Kaito. "Not at all…" she said. But soon she looked in that direction again and then looked down to the soda can.

Kaito took a drink of the soda he had and shifted his eyes over to Tsukiko. He saw the same expression he saw earlier. When the soda can was back in his lap, he looked at Tsukiko a bit concerned. "Something on your mind?" he asked.

Tsukiko looked up and at Kaito. She then looked away, frowning. "Nothing you need to concern yourself about," she said.

Kaito felt a small snap somewhere in his mind and became ticked at Tsukiko's comment. Was it so wrong to wonder why she was depressed? I guess for him it was.

A little later, Kaito and Tsukiko had finished their drinks and were walking once again. The next few places they went were the house of mirrors and the bumper cars. Each of them having a blast.

After that they continued walking. But soon, two people had walked past them. Tsukiko's eyes widened and she quickly turned around. As did the two people they pasted.

Kaito's expression went from a happy cheerful one, to one with worriment and horror.

The two people were Detectives Takagi and Sato.

"EH?" Tsukiko and Sato yelled, pointing at each other.

Takagi stood next to Sato, blinking in confusion. Kaito tried his best to smile, but the horror of seeing the two detectives had finally gotten to him. Why did they have to meet?


	5. Reveal of the Past

Sato and Tsukiko stood there, still pointing at each other. "Why are you here?" they both shouted.

"Don't tell me…" Tsukiko said, crossing her arms and smirking. "You and Detective Takagi are on a date!"

Detective Takagi's and Sato's faces went bright red. "N-N-No…" they both said, waving their hands in the air.

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow. It was obvious that both of them were on a date. Why they were trying to hide it, who knows. Tsukiko crossed her arms and looked at both detectives.

Sato cleared her throat and the blush was dieing off her cheeks. "S-So…" she said, looking at Tsukiko. A grin was on her face and she seemed very suspicious of Tsukiko. "Don't tell me, you're on a date with-" Sato cut herself off when she looked at Kaito. Her eyes suddenly went wider and her jaw almost dropped to the ground.

Takagi also seemed to be speechless at what he saw.

Kaito looked at both detectives, with a small nervous smile on his face. He didn't know what to do now.

"We're just classmates having some fun on the weekend," Tsukiko said, smiling. "Nothing more."

The detectives slowly nodded.

Tsukiko grabbed Kaito's arm and began backing away very slowly. "Now, if you don't mind, Detective Sato, Detective Takagi," she said, "my friend and I should be going." Tsukiko then turned on her heel and dragged Kaito away with her.

Detective Takagi and Sato tilted their heads to the side. "Did he look like…?" Sato began.

"Yeah…" Takagi said.

The two detectives looked at each other, still shocked at the resemblance between Kaito and… "Kudo Shinichi?" they both muttered.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko and Kaito were out of sight from the two detectives. Tsukiko gave a deep sigh, tired. Why did she have to meet up with Detective Sato and Takagi? On the worst day! Any other day would have been fine, but not today!<p>

Kaito gave a small chuckle, which he should have never done.

Tsukiko looked up at Kaito and glared. Kaito felt another shiver go down his spine and he knew he should back off. Tsukiko thought he had learned his lesson about laughing and decided to just let it be. There was really no use in fighting with him.

Tsukiko sighed and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Kaito said, watching as she walked away.

Tsukiko stopped walking and turned halfway around. She looked at Kaito and grinned. "Well," she said, "I'm not letting today go to waste, we might as well just have some fun."

Kaito grinned, happy she finally admitted she was having fun.

"Although," Tsukiko said, her grin fading into a frown, "this doesn't mean I like you or consider you as a friend, Kuroba-kun."

Kaito rolled his eyes. _Back to square one… _he thought. But then he thought a little longer, he never actually left square one. Kaito shook his head and looked back up to Tsukiko. He then grinned and walked along with her.

* * *

><p>It was evening and the sun had already set. The whole day Kaito had been dragging Tsukiko around Tropical Land, which she didn't enjoy one bit. He first dragged her on a bunch of coasters; second, he took her on things that were calm and fun; and third, he took her shooting for plates, which he should have never done. He even bet her that he would win, but he ended up losing, terribly.<p>

Tsukiko and Kaito were walking down a walkway filled with lights all around them. Behind them was the fountain with it's many colors. Also they were the only people walking down there, other then couples that is.

Tsukiko was gripping a stuffed animal she had won in the shooting game. It was a panda with big, brown, eyes. Usually she didn't get stuffed animals and such, but she just couldn't resist.

Kaito had his hands in his pockets and was looking at the night sky. From time to time he glanced over at Tsukiko, wondering what he should say to lighten the mood. But nothing came to his mind.

Kaito looked around and noticed the big Farris-wheel in the east of where they were. Kaito grinned, getting a brilliant idea.

Tsukiko glance up at Kaito and saw the grin. She rolled her eyes. _He has an idea in which I'm not going to like… _she muttered.

Tsukiko then felt Kaito grab her hand and pull her along as he darted off. "Hey, Kuroba-kun!" Tsukiko said, running behind him.

"One last thing before we leave!" Kaito said.

Tsukiko lifted an eyebrow, what was he planning?

Kaito and Tsukiko were both panting. They were now sitting in a Ferris-wheel cabin. Tsukiko looked out the window and saw the amazing view. Kaito did the same, but not as quite amazed as Tsukiko was.

"Prefect…" Kaito said. You could hear that he was out of breath from the running. But he seemed glad they made it in time.

Soon Tsukiko's face broke out in a big, loving, smile when the fireworks began. Tsukiko looked over at Kaito and saw him looking at her, he had a grin on his face and he seemed pleased with himself. Tsukiko of course lifted an eyebrow at him, but she couldn't help feeling her heart race a bit. She was wondering what he was so pleased about. Not even she could read his mind.

Tsukiko looked out the window along with Kaito. But soon Tsukiko's smile faded and turned into the melancholy one she showed earlier that day.

"When I was younger," she said, Kaito looked at her, wondering what she was going to say, "I came here with my mother and father… They loved it here, saying as how they had their first date here… I was young and barely remember the trip, but what I do remember is the fireworks that night." Tsukiko looked at Kaito with a painful expression. "That's why I was acting weird earlier… I don't really enjoy coming here because it brings me back memories of my parents."

Kaito frowned, wondering what he could say to make her feel better. But really nothing came out of his mouth.

Tsukiko grinned. She kicked Kaito in the shin, making him wince in pain and glare at her. "But don't think you can just grab me any ol' time and run off with me just to have fun at Tropical Land."

Kaito looked at her, smiling. "Does that mean I can grab you to do anything else?" he said.

Tsukiko got a bit angry at that. "No knuckle brain!" she shouted, hitting him on the head. After the shouting and fighting, Tsukiko smiled at Kaito. Not one of her fake smiles either, it was a genuine smile. "Thanks," she muttered.

Kaito looked at Tsukiko, his heart had skipped a beat, but he paid no attention to it. He had wondered if he heard her correctly. "Did you just thank me?" he said, pointing at her and a smug grin on his face.

Tsukiko crossed her arms. "Who said I thanked you?" she said, lifting an eyebrow. But she grinned and Kaito knew that he had heard her correctly. But the grin was only for a split second before it vanished. "Why would I thank you for kidnapping me and making me have fun?"

Kaito laughed and so did Tsukiko. Both had fun and enjoyed their time at Tropical Land. Even thought Tsukiko hated Kaito, she had to give him some credit for trying.

Later Kaito walked Tsukiko home and then went on his own, back to his home. Maybe him and Tsukiko were making some progress. Kaito might even be closer to finding out where the Toyoshima Heirloom is and finding out why his father hid it. But, why was he feeling a sudden attraction for Tsukiko? The only reason he's becoming friends with her is to find out where the Heirloom is. So, why all of a sudden?

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitou Kid quote: "A thief will only live by stealing, would you mind if I steal your heart?"<strong>

**My favourite line right now. Although, all his lines are my favourite. And since Sato was in this, here's a bonus.**

**Sato quote: "Justice isn't a word you should say out loud. It is something you keep locked secure inside your heart."**


	6. Talk with a Kudo

**A/N: Okay, so I thought that, instead of putting the quotes at the end of the chapter, I would put them at the beginning. And I'm sorry if Kaito's personality isn't spot on. It's hard getting it to fit the very limited description you get from the book and websites.**

**I also noticed that Kid doesn't have many quotes… :/ so I might just find something that would go with the chapter or something. But if I find one, I'll put it on. Or I might just do a quote from someone from Detective Conan, like Conan, Detective Boys, Heiji, Kogouro, etc. Sorry for the late update, I had trouble figuring out ideas for this chapter. If you have any ideas, TELL ME PLEASE!**

**Quote: "Anyone can write, but only a literary genius can entertain."**

* * *

><p>Tsukiko sat at a Diner table, looking at the paper that sat in front of her. Tsukiko took the cup sitting across from her and put it to her lips, still reading the paper. The news of the day was about how she failed to catch Kid, once again. On the other hand, Kogouro managed to make the front page again and the sports were as lame as ever.<p>

Tsukiko set down the cup and folded up the paper, showing the front page again. There was a black and white picture of Kid's shadow on the moon. The gem that he stole that night was a small picture below that.

Tsukiko gritted her teeth and flipped the paper over. "I can't stand him!" she shouted. Everyone in the Diner looked at her, wondering what was wrong. But soon they forgot about her and went back to whatever they were doing.

Tsukiko crossed her arms and looked into the cup in front of her.

"Tsukiko?" a small voice said.

Tsukiko looked up and to the side. She was then surprised to see the little boy detective, Conan. "What are you doing here?" he said.

"Oh," Tsukiko looked at the paper, "I was just reading…something very….scary. Anyway, why are you here?"

Conan took a seat across from Tsukiko. "Ran wanted me to pick her up something while I was on my way from Doctor Agasa's place," he said. "I saw you in her and so I decided to drop by."

Tsukiko slowly nodded. Although, she seemed suspicious of Conan. "That's not all you came here for…" Tsukiko said, narrowing her eyes.

Conan's eyes widened a bit but soon narrowed and he grinned. It was the grin he usually showed when he figured out a case or knew where Kid was. "You're right," he said.

Tsukiko lifted her head a bit, what was it that the boy detective wanted with her.

"I know Kid is showing himself tomorrow night at the Tokyo Museum," Conan said, his expression serious.

Tsukiko smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I also know you have the notice," Conan finished.

Tsukiko looked at Conan with an eyebrow raised. But soon she grinned, he was a smart boy finding that out. I guess his title suits him.

"I get it that you're my 'cousin'," Tsukiko said, the grin still across her lips, "but I'm not just going to hand over that notice, 'Mini High School Detective'-san…" Tsukiko lifted an eyebrow, like the statement she just said was a question.

Conan's eyes narrowed at Tsukiko. "Tsukiko," he said, "I could-"

Tsukiko slammed her hands against the table and leaned over it. "I get it, Shinichi," she whispered. "But I don't need help in catching Kid. I'll catch him with my own power and I will get back my family heirloom." Tsukiko then got up and walked away.

Conan took a deep breath and sighed. He then jumped up and ran after Tsukiko.

Tsukiko slowed down her pace while Conan walked next to her. His hands in his pockets and he glanced up at Tsukiko every now and then. Tsukiko kept her hand in her pockets and looked at the sidewalk, seeing specks in it.

"How many years has it been now?" Conan asked.

Tsukiko grinned. "Six…" she said, a slight laugh hidden in her voice. "You should understand the reason of why I need to find that Heirloom."

"Of course I understand," Conan said, a slight bit of anger in his tone. "I get that you want to do this by yourself…"

Tsukiko looked down at Conan. "Then you understand why I don't want your help," she said.

Conan rolled his eyes; truthfully, he didn't understand very well but he still respected Tsukiko's privacy in the matter.

Tsukiko put her hand on Conan's hand and rubbed it. "Your sweet to worry," she said, "but I know the real reason why you wanted the notice." Conan's expression left his face, he was caught. "And your still not getting it."

Conan looked up at Tsukiko and saw a devil smile. But he simply smiled, glad to see her happy again. Conan slapped Tsukiko's hand away and walked a bit faster. "I should get going," he said, "Ran will have a fit if I'm later then this."

Tsukiko laughed. "She's got you on a leash…" she muttered.

Conan glared back at Tsukiko, who simply smiled at her dear cousin. "I'll see you later, Conan-kun," she said.

Conan smiled and waved as he ran away. Tsukiko waved until Conan was out of sight. She then gave a caring smile and continued on her way.


	7. Poison Ivy

**Quote: "When something isn't found at it's proper location, onlookers arbitrarily decide it's vanished..."**

* * *

><p>Kaito held the binoculars to his eyes and watched as Inspector Nakamori yelled at his men to get in their places. He stood on top of a high tower near Tokyo Museum.<p>

Kaito's straight expression soon grew to a white teethed smile. "Well," he said, taking the binoculars away from his eyes, "isn't this interesting…" He put the binoculars to his eyes again. "Still no sign of…oh?"

Kaito raised his eyebrows when he saw Tsukiko walk up the Inspector Nakamori. She then said something, most likely explaining a plan she had, and it seemed Nakamori was actually listening. Soon he explained something calmly and pointed over to the side of the building. Tsukiko nodded and then said something while pointing to the roof. Nakamori nodded and then jogged away.

"That's unusual…" Kaito muttered. Soon Kaito's eyes widened when someone else walked up to Tsukiko. "Well," he said, taking the binoculars away from his eyes again, "this was…unexpected…"

The person who had just walked up to Tsukiko was Saguru Hakuba, the high school detective.

_Now the mini detective is the only one missing… _Kaito thought as he rolled his eyes.

Kaito set the binoculars next to him on the ledge. He crossed his legs and arms, then began to ponder. _I originally only planned to get the better of Inspector Nakamori and Toyoshima-san…_ he thought. _I wasn't expecting Hakuba to come…_ Kaito smirked. _No matter. This heist will go on without a hitch!_

* * *

><p>Tsukiko and Hakuba were standing in the big room with the jewel Kid was planning to steal that night. Poison Ivy, a pure green jewel that sparkled in the night. The owner, Harada Yoshitaka, got a notice from Kid a few days ago saying that he would steal it at ten on the night of the full moon. So here everyone was, waiting for Kid to come steal the jewel.<p>

Tsukiko stuck her hands in her sweatshirt pockets, trying to keep them warm. "Is it really necessary to keep it so cold in this place?" Tsukiko muttered, shivering.

"Yes," Yoshitaka said as he walked into the room with two men behind him, "but that was just an instruction I was given when I got the jewel. Even the reason why is unknown to me."

Tsukiko narrowed her eyes at the smile Yoshitaka was showing her. There was something not right here. She's known from the moment she read Kid's notice the other day. _"When the full moon is in the sky, I will take back the jewel known as Poison Ivy. And I will also let to light a recent case in the eyes of the Detective." I wonder what Kid meant by that… _Tsukiko thought. It seemed her curiosity was getting the better of her at this point.

Hakuba glanced at Tsukiko and saw her narrowed eyes. He simply grinned and knew she was starting to think about Kid's notice. She always seemed so obsessed.

_Of course, _Tsukiko continued to think as she looked at the jewel, _the first line is simply to understand. But that last line…what could he mean by letting light to a recent case?_

"You know," Hakuba said, crossing his arms, "he could have meant the Hiroshima case…"

Tsukiko's eyes widened when Hakuba said that. He could be right, but what reason-or information for that matter-would he have for the Hiroshima case?

The day before the heist there was an incident at a nearby jewelers. The owner off the shop was killed and it seemed a jewel was missing. But the jewel wasn't part of the merchandise the shop sold, it instead was part of the personal collection of the owner. It seemed the motive was a given when this was found out, but the problem was no one knew what the jewel was or what it looked like.

_Could it be that… _Tsukiko said, glancing to Yoshitaka. Yoshitaka was whispering to his secretary; a women named Shioya Miya, age twenty-six. She had black hair that was tide up into a bun and wore a short skirt with s white blouse and a black long coat.

Tsukiko shook her head. _No, it can't possible be him, _she thought. _He didn't even know the jeweler, let alone want the jewel that was stolen. A person this wealthy-wealthy enough to buy a 6,900,000 yen jewel-wouldn't possibly want anything less then that. Unless…_

"Toyoshima-san?" Hakuba said, waving a hand in front of her face.

Tsukiko snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Hakuba. "Yes?" she said.

"It's almost time," he said, serious.

Tsukiko looked to her watch and saw it was almost ten. _I should be focusing on catching Kid right now, _she thought. _I shouldn't focus on that case until this is over._

The clock had struck ten a few minutes later. A chime was heard through the room, but nothing happened. Everyone was ready for something to happen, but nothing.

Tsukiko looked at her watch and saw about two minutes had passed. "He's never been this late before…" she muttered. "Maybe he's not coming…"

Hakuba grinned. "Oh, he'll come," he said.

Right after Hakuba said that-with confidence in his voice-a puff of smoke appeared over the case in which the jewel stayed in. Everyone covered their eyes and noses until the smoke cleared. Soon they saw the white magician, sitting on the glass case. His arms and legs were crossed and his head was tilted to the side.

"Your two minutes and 13seconds late, Kaitou Kid-san," Hakuba said, taking a small step forward.

Kid grinned. "Sorry for the inconvenience," he said. "I ran into a few snags."

Tsukiko stepped past Hakuba, brushing against his shoulder. "The point is," she said, giving her famous grin, "you came to get yourself caught."

Soon the police surrounding the glass case jumped forward, trying to catch Kid. But Kid jumped up and the police ran into the case, hitting their heads and falling unconscious. Kid stood on the floor, the jewel in his hand. "I thank you for this, Tsukiko-chan," he said, giving a bow. Soon another puff of smoke happened and Kid was gone.

Tsukiko gritted her teeth. "He's not getting away again…" she muttered. Soon she ran out the doors.

A few minutes later Tsukiko reached the roof, but it seemed Kid was long gone. How could she let him slip through her grasp like that?

Tsukiko frowned and sighed. She was disappointed in herself. She kicked a pebble off the top of the building and watched it fall to the ground. She then turned on her heel and walked back down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Kid stood on a nearby building, watching Tsukiko standing there and looking to the ground. Soon she turned around and went back inside. <em>She sure was out of it tonight… <em>he muttered.

Kid reached into his jacket and pulled out Poison Ivy. He then held it up to the moon light and sighed. "Not it…" he said. "Let alone it's a fake…"

Kid stuffed the jewel into his jacket and decided to leave that roof and continue to his next order of business.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko was walking down the street, through the park. No one was around and it seemed to be really quite.<p>

Tsukiko was still thinking about how she missed on catching Kid tonight. But she also had the Hiroshima case on her mind. She still suspected Yoshitaki and the two people with him. But they couldn't have anything to deal with the case.

"Something on your mind, Princess?" a voice said from behind.

Tsukiko stopped and her eyes went wide. That voice was very familiar, saying as how she just heard it earlier. Tsukiko quickly turned on her heel to see Kaitou Kid, leaning against a tree. The light shined on his monocle and his eyes.

Tsukiko took her hands out of her pockets, getting ready to apprehend him. "Why would you care?" she said through her teeth.

Kaitou Kid took a hand and pushed himself off the tree. "Well," he said, taking a few steps closer to Tsukiko, "I can't have a lovely maiden be dejected about something."

Tsukiko grinned and glared at Kid. But she didn't say anything. Instead, she tried kicking him, in the face. But Kid was quick to dodge the kick. "Quick," he said, "but not quick enough."

Tsukiko gritted her teeth and tried kicking him again and again, but she kept missing. Kid soon ducked a kick of hers and came up behind her. He then wrapped and arm around her and pointed her card gun at her. "Your good…" Tsukiko said, panting.

"Why thank you," Kid whispered in her ear. "But I didn't come for violence…"

Tsukiko frowned and rested her head against Kid's shoulder. "And what did you come for?" she said, moving her eyes to look at him. "Come to try to steal the one girl you can't win with your charm?"

Kid grinned. "Tempting, but no," he said. He released Tsukiko and put the card gun away. He then reached in his jacket and pulled out the jewel, Poison Ivy. "I came to return this."

Tsukiko turned around and looked at Kid. She hesitantly took the jewel and held it in her hand. "It's a fake," Kid said. "Most likely the _real _Poison Ivy jewel has been sold or is in a secret safe somewhere awaiting to be sold."

"Why would-"

Kid cut Tsukiko off. "Hiroshima Jin was killed the other day and his jewel was missing, correct?"

Tsukiko slowly nodded.

"It seems the killer your looking for is Harada Yoshitaka, the man that claimed he bought this jewel," Kid said, stepping an inch closer to Tsukiko. "He murdered Hiroshima-san in order to obtain this jewel and he plans on selling it to an unknown buyer."

Tsukiko crossed her arms. "How do you know this?"

Kid smiled and held up a finger. "That's a secret, My Dear."

Tsukiko chuckled.

Soon both got startled when they heard laughing coming their way. Kaitou Kid quickly grabbed Tsukiko by the arm and pulled her-with him-behind a nearby tree. Tsukiko seemed a bit shocked a disgusted by the fact her head was resting on his chest and her hands were practically around his waist.

Kid peeked out from behind the tree, seeing a girl and her boyfriend walking by. The boy's arm was around the girl and they were laughing. It seemed they didn't see Kid or Tsukiko.

"Kid," Tsukiko said, "I-"

Kaitou Kid put his gloved hand over her mouth and the other held her waist tight. Tsukiko simply rolled her eyes and knew he wanted her to be silent. He slowly removed his hand and then they both peeked out from behind the tree.

Once the two teens were out of sight, both Kid and Tsukiko sighed. _That was close… _they thought.

Kid turned and looked at Tsukiko. He then noticed they were quite close together, practically breathing down each other's necks. But soon Tsukiko pushed herself away a dusted herself off. "It's unnecessary for you to keep your arms around me," she said, a slight glare in her gaze.

But Kid knew that Tsukiko was actually quite embarrassed, saying as how her cheeks were a bit pink. Kid gave a small laugh under his breath, finding this side of Tsukiko adorable. Wait, did he just think she was adorable?

Kid kept himself against the tree, looking at Tsukiko. "I believe," he said, Tsukiko now paying attention, "that Yoshitaka-san will be trying to leave in a few days in order to sell Poison Ivy to a buyer."

"Kid," she said, crossing her arms, "it's a great deduction, but it has no proof. Plus Yoshitaka has an alibi around that time the murder took place and he didn't even know the jeweler that got killed. He has no reason to kill this man."

Kid smiled and lifted his finger in a no manner. "Oh but on the contrary, Tsukiko-chan," he said, "he does have a motive. What if Yoshitaka knew about the jewel and went to Hiroshima-san to try and buy it; but Hiroshima-san wouldn't sell. So in order to get the jewel, he had his partner kill Hiroshima-san and snag the jewel while he was somewhere different?"

Tsukiko's eyes widened. "Your saying that Yoshitaka-san had an accomplice in the case?" Kid nodded. "Then that would explain everything…"

"All you need to do is fine Poison Ivy and you'll have your evidence."

Tsukiko smiled and put her hands in her pockets. "Maybe your not so bad, Kaitou Kid…" she muttered.

Kid's eyes widened a bit, shocked to hear those words. But he smiled and bowed. "Thank you very much, My Fair Lady," he said. "But, after all my hard work, do I get a reward?"

Tsukiko laughed. "Your reward is me not catching you this minute and taking you to the police."

Kid's smile twitched nervously, he knew she was serious. So, it seemed like a good enough reward.

Tsukiko turned on her heel and began walking away. "Uh... Tsukiko-chan," Kid said. Tsukiko turned around and was caught off guard by Kid gently kissing her nose, making it feel warm. When he drew back an inch, he looked her in the eyes with a desirable look and grinned. "Be careful on your way home, Princess. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you before I won you over, now do we?"

Tsukiko was left speechless by Kid as he left and disappeared into the darkness. Tsukiko felt her heart had quicken in speed and her face seemed very hot. But she looked to the ground and then began to run home, hoping no one would hear her heartbeat.

_What the heck was I thinking…? _both teens thought as they made their way home, having mixed feelings inside their hearts.


	8. Saint Irene and the Mysterious Artifact

**A/N: Okay, the story will be progressing, but I am trying to add a little suspense and not trying to finish this story quickly. Anyway, I was thinking about changing this story to Magic Kaitou, since it's kind of not a Detective Conan fic, since it's mostly just Kaitou Kid. Anyway, tell me your opinion on that. Enjoy!**

**Quote: "If you know what's inside the box before you open it, it won't be interesting at all!"**

* * *

><p>Tsukiko was sitting on her couch in her apartment, her legs crossed. She was reading the recent letter she had gotten in the mail that morning. It was a suspicious letter, saying as how it had no return address. It simply stated that it was to her.<p>

Tsukiko flipped the letter over, seeing that the letter was completely sealed. Tsukiko took her finger nail and ripped the letter open, pulling out a folded piece of paper.

Around the rim of the paper was a beautiful flower pattern of the color purple. It looked like a simple invitation, but there was more written then just 'Your Invited.'

Tsukiko unfolded the piece of paper. She had many questions. Who sent the letter for one.

Tsukiko began reading the letter and her eyebrows soon lifted in curiosity. She was fascinated by what the letter stated. Could it get anymore fascinating? It seemed that question had been answered already, saying as how it was 'yes it could'.

Tsukiko set the letter in her lap. A grin found it's way upon Tsukiko's lips and she laughed slightly. "This is going to be…spellbinding…" She then gave a small chuckle and threw the letter onto the table. She then got up and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kaito was sitting on the couch, his feet kicked up onto it and the newspaper in his hands. The news was the same as usual; killer gets caught, sports team winning or losing their streak, or some other information that was supposed to catch the reader attention. So far Kaito didn't have much luck finding something that caught his attention this morning. But soon that all changed after her turned the page.<p>

Kaito lifted an eyebrow when he read the title and saw the picture. "Saint Irene sets sail for it's final voyage…" he muttered. Kaito began reading the article and he began very intrigued. He became more intrigued then ever before.

After finishing the article, Kaito set down the paper and snickered to himself-since no one else was around. "Fascinating indeed…" he muttered.

Kaito threw the paper onto the table and jumped to his feet. He then ran over to his father's picture and pressed against it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Toyoshima Tsukiko,<em>

_I would like to give you the honor of coming aboard the Saint Irene for it's final voyage. It would mean a lot if you could join us on this joyous occasion and in celebrating it 12__th__ long year of sailing. There is also something else that you must be aware of. On board this ship there will be a priceless artifact-of course the name of that artifact and what it is, is highly confidential until you arrive-and I would like to ask you to help protect this artifact. I heard that you were the most recommended for this job. Also, I heard that you were after the famous thief Kaitou Kid. I hope that you would be able to attend and be able to keep KID from getting this essential artifact._

_-S_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saint Irene Sets For it's Final Voyage<strong>_

_The Saint Irene will be celebrating it's 12__th__ and final year of voyage with a party-hosted by Mr. S. Although, on board we heard that there will be a priceless artifact. For unknown reasons this artifacts name was not given, only that it matches the sea and is worth millions… Will Kaitou Kid be coming after this artifact?_

* * *

><p>A few days later, Tsukiko was standing at port, looking at the Saint Irene. It was covered in lights and you could hear the laughing of people.<p>

Tsukiko was wearing a short black dress that went to her mid-thigh and it was quite revealing. Her hair was down with curls and she was wearing a pair of black rimed glasses-like the ones Conan wears. She wore a pair of black heel boots-her favorite-and had a silver pendent around her neck.

Tsukiko took a heavy sigh and took her first step, making her war onto deck.

* * *

><p>Kaito was on deck, disguised as a waiter with a hat hiding most of his face. For a party on a ship, there weren't many people. From what Kaito could count, there were only five people on deck, the captain and his men somewhere on the ship, and a few waiters. Other then that, there is no one.<p>

_I guess I should be looking for that mysterious artifact… _Kaito thought. _Not just stand here doing nothing. _Kaito was about to sneak away, but before he could he was caught off guard by someone walking onto the deck.

Kaito's jaw practically dropped to the ground and his eyes almost fell out of his head. He was so surprised at seeing Tsukiko in a dress. But the real thought he was thinking was that she was beautiful in the moonlight. His heart was speeding up and his face was a bright color red. _OH MY-_ Kaito cut off his though when someone walked up to Tsukiko.

Kaito felt a bit ticked, seeing that it was a gentlemen. Kaito decided to listen on their conversation, so he hide nearby.

"You must be, Toyoshima Tsukiko, correct?" the man said.

Kaito knew the voice, knowing it sounded really familiar. But he couldn't make out a face yet. All he could see was Tsukiko and a man with a hat.

"Yes," Tsukiko said, bowing. "You must be the sender of that mysterious letter, S?"

The man held out a hand and shook hands with Tsukiko. "That's precisely the case," he said. "It's a pleasure that you could come…"

"I wouldn't pass up the chance, Sir."

The man with the mustache grinned, but it was barely seen by Tsukiko.

"By the way," Tsukiko said, crossing her arms, "what does the S stand for? Calling you S doesn't really suit my taste very much."

The man gave a small chuckle and lifted his head. Then Kaito saw the man's face and he was shocked. Kaito knew that he would see this man again, but he didn't know it would be this quick.

"The S stands for Snake," he said. "Mr. Snake to be precise."

"Well," Tsukiko said, smiling, "it's a pleasure meeting you. Quite some party you have so far."

"Yes," Mr. Snake said, grinning. "It's quite…what you say…the_ bomb_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, Tsukiko doesn't know who Snake is even though he's a criminal (I think…well, yeah he is…) Anyway, if you don't know who Snake is because you haven't read or seen Magic Kaitou, then you'll find out soon who he is. Other then that, hope you enjoyed. Please Comment, it will be appreciated.**

**P.S. Think about the last line Snake just said, because it's going to be important. *evil laughter* BYE!**


	9. An Exploding Party

**Quote: "You won't stand in my way, Detective…"**

* * *

><p>The boat was off to sea and seemed to be calmly going through the waves. Better then what was going on deck.<p>

Tsukiko simply smiled at what Mr. Snake had said to her. What she said was complete sarcasm. Anyone could see that this party was a drag. But it seemed Tsukiko didn't mind what Mr. Snake said.

Kaito was hiding, but he was frozen-completely. His father's killer was standing right there and he couldn't do anything. If he did do something, it would lead to them trying to use Tsukiko as a shield or something. The only thing he could do is wait out and see what was going to happen.

"Well," Snake said, smiling, "why don't I take you to the artifact?"

Tsukiko nodded.

Soon Snake began walking away with Tsukiko behind him.

Kaito watched as he walked away and noticed that Snake gave a small nod to a waiter. The waiter then set down what he was doing and ran to go speak with the Captain. _What is his plan…? _Kaito thought. Kaito decided to take a look around the ship, seeing if there was anything he could get that led to Snake's plan.

* * *

><p>Soon Snake led Tsukiko down below ship, to where a bunch a crates and such were. "Care to have a look around," Snake said, letting Tsukiko walk into the room. "You should know the artifact when you see it."<p>

Tsukiko turned around and looked at Snake. "Not going to show it to me yourself?" she said, crossing her arms.

Snake gave a small laugh and pointed down the hall. "There is some…other business that I must attend to…" Snake then walked away, leaving Tsukiko alone in a room filled with crates.

Tsukiko walked down the stairs and once she reached the bottom, she began making her way through the maze of crates. She noticed that many crates had the word 'Fragile' on them or they had 'Do Not Open' on them. _Wonder what's in them… _she thought.

Soon Tsukiko turned a corner and was surprised by a single crate sitting in the open. Tsukiko lifted an eyebrow and gave a small laugh. _He did say I would know which one it was… _she thought.

Tsukiko took a few steps forward until she reached the crate. When she stopped walking, it was silent once more, minus the sound on mice running across the floor.

Tsukiko put her hands on the crate's lid and gripped it tightly. She then slowly took it off and she was in amazement. Inside-laying in hay-was a blue gem. It was held in the center of a silver shield and it looked priceless. Tsukiko dropped the lid and moved her hands over to touch the shield.

"Magnificent…" she said, picking it up. "Question is, why would they have it in a simple crate…?"

"Simple, My Dear," a voice said.

Tsukiko set down the shield and swiftly turned around. Standing there was a shadow. Tsukiko knew it wasn't Kid, question was-who was it?

"We wanted to get your attention," the figure said, taking a few steps forward into the light.

Tsukiko backed up, but ran into the crate behind her. She looked at the figure and smiled. "And why did you want to get my attention?" she said, a small laugh hidden in her voice.

"That should be simple," the figure said, pointing a small gun at her. "So we could lure Kaitou Kid here." The figure pulled the trigger on the small metallic gun and small _Phewp _was heard when something left the chamber.

Tsukiko felt a pinch on her arm, kind of like the pinch she got when her cousin shot her with his Stun Gun Wristwatch. She looked at her arm and saw a small tranquilizer. But soon after seeing it, she collapsed to the floor. She struggled to keep her eyes open when the man was walking toward. All she saw before she went unconscious was a pair of black shoes and black pants.

* * *

><p>Kaito-now dressed as Kid-was hiding behind one of the ship's walls. Near the window in which he could see through. He was listening to the Captain speak with Snake, and Kaito was very fascinated with what he was hearing.<p>

Soon a third voice joined in the conversation, but Kaito didn't know who it was. The voice was deep and seemed to have an accent to it. But it was hard to tell saying as how the gentleman's speech was perfect.

"Have you finished the preparations?" the man asked.

"Yes," Snake stated, giving a small laugh. "The clock is counting down and we have the boats nearby."

Kaito could practically see the man smile when he heard that. "Good," the man said, "the girl is out of our way and the artifact is still bellow."

"What about that meddling detective?" Snake asked. "Where did you put her?"

"She's in a…safe place."

Snake and the man, along with the Captain began laughing.

Kaito gritted his teeth, letting his poker face slip. How could he let this happen? He should have been there, making sure nothing happened to her. And now-now he had to find her before whatever was going to happen happened.

Kaito jumped slightly when he heard footsteps coming near.

"And what about Kaitou Kid?" Snake asked.

"Oh," the man said, "he's already here… Somewhere that is…"

Kaito felt like the man knew he was listening and he knew that was meant for him.

"But we shouldn't worry," the man said, smiling and looking back at Snake, "he'll be dead soon enough."

Kaito was no gritting his teeth so hard that if he had a stick it would have snapped.

"We should get going," the man said, "we wouldn't want to be here in the next few minutes."

Snake nodded.

The Captain flipped a switch and then left with Snake and the man. Kaito waited until they were gone, he then stood to his feet and ran in to see if there was any information he could get. But he was distracted by a sudden ticking in his ear. He looked around, but saw nothing that it could be from. Soon he crouched down and looked under the command board. That's when he saw the red numbers ticking down on the detonator for a C4 bomb. Three minutes was all he left until the ship would be blown to smithereens.

Kaito gritted his teeth once again and cursed under his breath. He quickly stood to his feet. _Knowing them this wouldn't be the only bomb on board… _he thought, putting his hand to his chin. _Most likely there's another in the engine room and another somewhere else aboard this ship. Now that I know where those are… _Kaito looked at the map of the ship laying on the wall. _I just need to find Toyoshima-san in time… _

Kaito looked over the map and noticed it was a fairly small ship. It was probably originally used as a cargo ship, carrying small goods to-and from-Japan.

_The Cargo hold is probably not the place where they kept her, _he thought. _So maybe they hid her in the engine room? No…they wouldn't risk her waking up and disarming the bomb… So where on earth could she…_ Kaito cut off his thought when he saw a small area in which they could have hid her. He grinned and then ran out of the room, wanting this to be a small window of hope.

* * *

><p>Conan was sitting on the couch in the Mouri Detective agency. He was reading a Sherlock Holmes story and it seemed he was fascinated by it.<p>

Ran was running around, cleaning with Sonoko. And Kogouro sat at his desk and watched TV.

Soon the news appeared on the TV and interrupted the show Kogouro was watching. "Oh, come on!" he shouted.

Ran, Sonoko and Conan all looked up and at the TV. The news woman was standing on the pier with a burning ship behind her. "I'm hear to report breaking news!" she shouted over the roar of the ocean and people talking. "Earlier this evening the Saint Irene was found burning in flames as you see right behind me!"

The women continued on, but Conan and the other didn't listen. _Wasn't that the ship Tsukiko was going on? _he thought. He then remember the conversation he had with his cousin on the phone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Saint Irene?" Conan said, holding the phone to his ear.<em>

"_Yeah!" Tsukiko said, sounding cheerful. "Best thing is Kaitou Kid might be showing up to steal the artifact!"_

"_How is that a good thing?" Conan said. He held the paper in his hands and was looking at the article for the Saint Irene._

"_It might be my chance to catch him!"_

"_Oh," Conan said, sarcastically, "like all the other times weren't chances."_

_Conan heard the growling on his cousin on the other end. She was angry, very angry._

"_Alright," Conan said, "I'm sorry!"_

_Tsukiko began laughing. "Well," she said, "I better get ready."_

"_Wait, Tsukiko!" Conan said, a bit of worriment in his voice. "Don't let your guard down, alright?"_

_Conan knew that Tsukiko gave a small smile, just by hearing it in her voice. "Alright," she said. "Anything else that needs to be said, Tantei-kun?"_

_Conan smiled. "Stop by Doctor Agasa's, there might be something there that will help you get out of trouble when you need it."_

"'_Kay," Tsukiko said, laughing. "See ya later, Shinichi!" Then she hung up._

_For some reason Conan was feeling a bit uneasy. He had questions about the supposed letter Tsukiko got. But instead of worrying about it, he shrugged it off and set the phone down._

* * *

><p>He finally understood why he was feeling uneasy. And now that he's watching the news and listening, he understands why.<p>

"Didn't Toyoshima-chan say she was headed to a ship called the Saint Irene?" Kogouro said, his eyes wide.

"Yeah…" Conan said.

The room fell silent and the announcer was the only person heard. "So far there have been no survivors…" she said.

After that the room was in complete silence and it seemed no one had the courage to shut off the TV.

* * *

><p>Kaito was laying on the ground, panting and soaked to the bone. His hat was gone, probably lost somewhere in the sea. But who cared?<p>

He slowly turned his head to the side and saw the girl he was so desperately trying to protect. She seemed to be unconscious from getting her head bumped in the blast. Good thing was she was still alive and breathing. Good thing they both were.

Earlier-when the ship was still floating and the clock was ticking on them-Kaito had managed to find Tsukiko in a small cabin. Ironic thing was she was awake, it seemed she had been for awhile. But since the door was locked and there was no other way out, she had to stay in there with a bomb sitting right next to her. Of course the first idea she got was to try a diffuse the bomb. But it seemed it was harder then expected and there was no way of diffusing it.

So, the smart thing was to run. So the two ran, but before they could manage to get off the ship, the bombs blew and sent them flying into the water. Then after Kaito had to swim them both back to shore, saying as how the girl was knocked cold.

Now the two where lying on the pier, soaked to the bone. Kaito kept his eyes on Tsukiko, thinking and wondering. He just then noticed that Tsukiko didn't have her glasses. Most likely they were at the bottom of the ocean by now. But strange thing was him thinking that she looked absolutely beautiful without her glasses or with her glasses.

Soon Kaito slapped himself of his thought, leaving a red mark on the side of his face. _What the hell am I thinking? _he thought. _I shouldn't be thinking of such things at the moment! _

Kaito turned his head again, looking at Tsukiko once again. The burning ship was right behind her and it seemed the flames had gotten bigger since the explosion. But that was to be expected with all the gasoline and such. But what about the artifact? Was it somewhere at the bottom of the ocean or did it burn? Who knew, and truthfully, Kaito didn't care about it. The safety of Tsukiko and himself was more important at the moment.

Tsukiko soon began moving and coughing nonstop. Water must have gotten in her lungs from the dive.

Kaito quickly sat up and put his hands on Tsukiko, helping her turn over. "You okay, Toyoshima-san?" Kaito asked, not even knowing his poker face had slipped.

Tsukiko opened her eyes, she was panting just like him. She began coughing up water once again, but soon-when she could-she said, "Kaito?"

Kaito bit his lip. _CRAP! _he thought. Did she just figure out that he was Kaitou Kid? Or was it because she couldn't see anything?

Tsukiko sat up with Kaito's help. She put her hand on his arms and could feel the wet cloth. She then looked up, squinting her eyes. She then saw Kaitou Kid. Tsukiko took her hands off of him and slapped his away. "What are you doing, Kaitou Kid?" she said.

Kaito sighed in relief. _Good, she didn't notice… _he thought. Kaito's poker face once again came to play. "Is that really anyway to thank someone who just rescued you?" he said, crossing his legs.

Tsukiko sighed. "Sorry," she said. "Thank you…"

Kaito's eyes widened, did she really just give in that quickly? "Uh…"Kid stuttered. "Your welcome…"

"Now…" Tsukiko began to get up. Kaito jumped to his feet and helped her stand. Once she was to her feet, she stood there with Kaito's hands on her shoulders. She was shivering and he could feel it. Kaito tightened his grip on her and looked at her. Tsukiko lifted her head and looked Kaito in the eyes, or the best she could without her glasses. But even without them, just could see a touch of worriment in his eyes. But why? She was none of his concern.

Tsukiko looked down at her feet and pushed herself away from Kaito. She then cleared her throat and continued with what she was saying. "Now," she said, "care to tell me who those people were and what they wanted with you?"

Kaito's poker face didn't crack, even with the bitterness in her tone. He sighed and looked at Tsukiko serious. "I can't tell you," he said.

Tsukiko crossed her arms. "Then maybe you can tell me this," she said, her tone still showing bitterness and anger. "Why did they want me?"

Kaito bit his lip, but he decided she deserved to know. "To get to me…" he said.

Tsukiko gritted her teeth and turned away from Kaito. "You pissed off some power enemies, Kid…" she muttered, a small laugh hidden in her voice. Soon she turned back around to look at Kid. "This is going to happen again, isn't it?"

Kaito nodded sadly. There was no real reason in dragging her into this. His battle with Snake and finding Pandora was only his problem. No one else had to get brought into this. But there was a chance that they would be dragged into this.

Tsukiko held out her hand and sighed. Kaito looked at her hand and lifted an eyebrow. "What's this?"

"A thank you," she said. "You saved my tail back there and I owe you one, Kid. But this isn't to be taken lightly and it _does not _mean I will stop chasing after you. I'm not going to stop chasing you until I get my family's Heirloom back."

Kaito grinned and gave a small laugh. "I completely and fully understand that, Tsukiko-chan," he said. Kaito then got down on one knee, leaving Tsukiko speechless. He then took her hand and pulled her forward, kissing her hand gently.

Tsukiko felt her face warm and the place where Kaito kissed her hand was warm also. Probably warmer then any other part of her body at the moment.

Kaito glanced up at Tsukiko and saw her blushing face. He then gave a chuckle and stood to his feet. He then held out his hand and a rose appeared in it. Tsukiko reluctantly took it and held it.

Kaito gave his famous grin. "I'm terrible sorry about this, Tsukiko-chan…" he muttered.

Tsukiko then felt a bit dizzy and soon understood why. Kaito-or Kaitou Kid in this case-had put sleeping smoke in the rose. Soon Tsukiko lost her footing and collapsed into Kaito's arms.

Kaito sighed in relief. _Thank goodness…_ he thought. He then looked down at Tsukiko and his face went scarlet. _I didn't realize how revealing her clothes were until now…_ Soon Kaito decided that they spent enough time at the pier-and before the police could arrive with friends or before he could do something to Tsukiko in that state-he picked up Tsukiko and began walking off with her. He knew Jii was sitting around somewhere with the car like instructed.

The rest of the night was silent and calm, something that it should have been from the beginning. But Kaito knew that it wouldn't be the last time he saw Snake and his friend. And it wouldn't be the last time they tried using Tsukiko to get to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for mistakes and such. I was hoping to get done with this chapter quickly and put it up. I didn't really look it over before I put it up. So sorry if you get confused or something. Thank you for reading and please keep reviewing.<strong>


	10. Escaped Suspect

Kaito was quietly sitting at his desk, reading the newspaper like he did every morning.

The headline on the front age was still about the Saint Irene. It had been three days since then, but Kaito didn't forget a minute of it. Neither the Tsukiko. It still haunted them; the faces, the explosion, even what happened after.

Kaito still didn't know what other reason (other than wanting to kill Kaito KID) Snake and his men wanted with him or Tsukiko. Also, what reason would there be to blow the ship? Maybe it was to get rid of evidence. And once again Kaito was wondering who that man was. No name was mentioned, no face was seen, just a hat on his head.

Kaito sighed and crumpled the paper in his hands. He couldn't stand reading it any longer. He didn't want to think about it. He actually wished that everything would just disappear. That Tsukiko hadn't gotten into that mess between him and Snake. But now that she was in it, there was nothing he could do about it; except protect her and really hope for the best.

Soon Kaito looked up from the crumpled piece of paper, right in time to see Tsukiko take her seat. Ironically her seat was right next to his.

Kaito glanced at Tsukiko, feeling a killing aura coming from her. She didn't looked to good from the likes of it. She was a bit pale and looked angry. She had a few cuts on her face, and from what Kaito noticed she had them down her neck and onto her arms and legs. Her wrists were bandaged and her left ankle was also bandaged.

Tsukiko fell into her chair, angrily, while slamming her books and things down. "Good morning…" she muttered. Kaito could hear her voice getting horse, but not from a cold or any sickness. Most likely from screaming or shouting something. But he could also hear the anger in her voice.

"G-Good morning…" Kaito muttered, backing away from her a bit and also feeling like she could bit his head off at any second.

After that Tsukiko was silent. She simply grabbed her cell phone out of her bag and began looking through it.

Kaito looked back at the crumpled paper, wondering what was wrong with Tsukiko. Soon he got an idea and decided to use it, hoping it could cheer Tsukiko up a bit. He began stuffing the paper into his left hand, making sure it was completely in his hand before anything else.

Tsukiko was looking through her cell phone and not really paying much attention to her surroundings. The night that the Saint Irene burned, was the same night Tsukiko's phone got completely ruined. It took three days just for the phone company to receive all the data on the SIM card and put it into another phone. Every since then she hadn't contacted anyone, let alone Shinichi-her cousin. Knowing him, he was probably worried sick about her and wondering what had happened. Tsukiko's cell phone began vibrating in her hand, a lot more then once. Tsukiko squinted her eyes at the screen and then her eyes went wide. Forty missed calls, from none other then her cousin.

Tsukiko sighed. _Maybe I should have stopped by the Mouri Detective Agency the other day and let him know I was okay… _she thought. _Although, I stopped by Doctor Agasa's and explained everything to him. I told him not to mention anything to Shinichi… I knew he would make a big deal about it, saying that 'the Black Organization' is after me. Also he would keep asking questions and I really don't want to be thinking about that incident. I have another matter on my hands and I don't have time to concern myself about-_

Tsukiko's thought was cut off when something red popped in front of her face. Her eyes focused and it was a red rose, her favorite. Although no one knew it was her favorite, not even the person holding the rose, Kaito.

Tsukiko looked at Kaito and saw a smile on his face. For some reason the image of Kaitou KID that night on the pier popped into her head and made her face flush. Although, her face flushed even more at just seeing Kaito's smile and feeling her heart speed up in its pace. Tsukiko shook off her feelings and went back to questioning Kaito's actions like she's always done. She hesitated for a moment, but soon took the red rose from Kaito's hand.

"Feel better?" Kaito said, giving his famous grin.

Tsukiko looked at Kaito with an eyebrow raised. "Huh?" she said.

Kaito soon turned away from Tsukiko, hiding the heat rising in his cheeks. Although, no matter how much he tried acting cool, it was still seen.

"Well," he said, "you didn't look to happy and I thought you could use some cheering up…" Kaito looked at Tsukiko once again. "Something on your mind?"

Tsukiko gave a small grin and looked away to the rose. "It's nothing really…" she said. "Just thinking about some detective work and something that happened a few days ago."

Hearing the last seven words, Kaito knew what she was talking about. He completely knew how she felt at the moment, but he couldn't tell her that-risk of having her finding out he is Kaitou KID. He wanted to say something reassuring, but he couldn't and truthfully he didn't know why.

Tsukiko glanced over to Kaito and saw he was pondering. She gave a small smile, finding it rather funny to see him thinking so deeply. "You don't need to concern yourself over it," she said.

Kaito snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Tsukiko. She had her eyebrows lifted and a smile across her lips.

Kaito turned away, giving a small laugh. "Who said I was concerning myself?" he said.

Tsukiko lost her smile and her expression went blank. She could hear the self-absorbed tone in his voice. This is why she didn't like him one bit.

Tsukiko crossed her arms and looked away from him. But that didn't last long. Soon she was interrupted when Kaito spoke once again.

"So," he said, "what…exactly happened?"

Tsukiko looked back in front of her, knowing Kaito was looking at her with curiosity. Tsukiko opened her mouth, about to say something but she was cut off by someone else speaking for her.

"A suspect seemed to get the best of her," the voice said.

Tsukiko and Kaito looked up to see Hakuba, smiling like usual. "She was chasing a suspect a day ago," he continued. "She was soon cornered, they fought and by the time we arrived the suspect was gone and Toyoshima-san was left lying in her own blood."

Tsukiko cut off Hakuba before he could say anymore. "Luckily I was taken to the hospital before I could have been killed from blood lost."

Kaito didn't really say anything at that, he simply continued running through his thoughts. Of course he thought of saying something-try and make her feel better-but nothing came out of his mouth. Every word just caught in his throat. But when he finally managed to get words out, he wasn't happy about it.

"So," Kaito said, "did the suspect get caught?" Wrong move on his part.

Tsukiko's body tensed a bit and her hand went into a slight fist. She looked like she was worried about anyone finding out that she failed to apprehend the suspect and wouldn't want it to leave her own mouth. But she didn't have so say anything, because Hakuba spoke instead.

"No," Hakuba said, "we didn't manage to apprehend the suspect… He got away. But we're sure that he's going to try killing Toyoshima-san again. Only problem is-"

"We don't know when…" Tsukiko muttered.

"Why is he trying to kill her though?" Kaito said, trying to hid the touch of fear in his voice.

"I'm the only one who's seen his face and saw him commit a crime…"she said, giving a small smile. Behind that smile the boys could see the fear. She feared that they wouldn't be able to catch the suspect in time and that he would kill her. Then maybe try and kill others.

"Only problem is," Hakuba said, crossing his arms. "We need someone to be with Toyoshima-san at all times. But it can't I can't keep an eye on her for awhile since I have other matters to attend to. So," Hakuba smiled, one of the charming smiles he showed whenever he wanted something, "Kuroba-kun, I hope you take good care of her!"

"Huh?" Kaito and Tsukiko said in unison. What did Hakuba just say?


	11. Shocking Discovery

**PLEASE READ!**

**Okay, sorry for not updating for awhile. I got a really good idea for a story and I began writing and I'm still working on it. It's only three chapters, so it'll be done by Saturday (hopefully) anyway. It's a Detective Conan story, so check it out (look at my profile to find it XD) Anyway, sorry for not putting a quote on the last one, I completely forgot about it! So, I'll do TWO for this chapter! Haha, hope you people are happy with that. Anyway, have fun reading, and I will be adding suspense (hopefully…) But I got wonder ideas for this story, look forward and ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! (sorry if I repeat quotes, it's hard keeping track)**

**Quote #1: "And it's the same with thieves and detectives… We are all men playing with the human mind…"**

**Quote #2: "If only used once, then you leave a deep impression that will be glorified and left in the people's hearts as the best miracle… But when used **_**twice**_**, the audience will concentrate on revealing the trick rather than enjoying the phenomenon. And so the risk of being revealed will rise."**

* * *

><p>Tsukiko was walking down the street, practically stomping her feet against the ground. She was pissed! She couldn't believe Hakuba even got the idea of making Kaito keep track of her. She could take care of herself. To make matters worse, Kaito agreed, AGREED, to follow her for a whole week! Or, at least until the culprit is caught.<p>

So now, Tsukiko was walking down the street with Kaito following next to her. He had practically followed her around all day, even though it wasn't necessary. For a self-absorbed teen, he seemed to be pretty fixated on this. Although, whenever Tsukiko looked at him, he seemed to be focused on something else.

"Is it really necessary for you to be following me _everywhere_?" Tsukiko said, an angry look on her face.

"Completely…" Kaito said. Truthfully, the reason why Kaito took this request was because he thought it would be a good way to try and learn more about Tsukiko. A wonderful way to just ask her questions and other sorts. He could also find out if Snack was going to try and make another move. But Kaito knew that wouldn't happen so soon, Snack wasn't that stupid.

Tsukiko gave an annoyed sigh and glared to the ground into front of her. She couldn't understand why she was feeling so awkward. Her heart was beating a bit faster then normal. But she was still a bit curious why. In her mind she still hated Kaito, but her heart was saying something a bit different. Although, for a detective, she still couldn't figure it out. Strange thing was, she also felt this way when Kaitou KID tried his best to win her over. But she hated him more then she does Kaito. So why was she feeling this way to two people she hated?

_Am I sick…? _Tsukiko thought, putting her hand to her chest.

"So," Kaito said, making Tsukiko jump, "where are we going…?"

Tsukiko sighed, getting back to her normal self. "If you must know," she muttered, "I'm headed to an old friends…"

"Who?"

Tsukiko glared at Kaito, why was he asking so many questions? The total of questions that he's ask her today was reaching over fifty. But all the questions were reasonable, but to many in one day. Tsukiko felt like she was getting questioned by Inspector Nakamori or Inspector Megure. Which almost happened on a daily bases.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Kaito and Tsukiko were walking down the sidewalk in a neighborhood. Kaito was looking around, while Tsukiko just looked in front of her. She knew where she was going. Only thing she hoped was that her cousin wouldn't be there.<p>

Soon the two reached a white house with many windows. Kaito lifted an eyebrow, not really knowing who the house belonged to. He looked over to the name plate and he raised another eyebrow. _Agasa? _he thought. _Isn't that the-_ Kaito's thought was interrupted when the gate squeaked open. He looked and saw Tsukiko walking up to the front door.

"T-Toyoshima-san!" Kaito whispered. Although, he had no clue why he was whispering.

Tsukiko raised a hand-ready to knock against the door-when she turned around and looked at Kaito. She had a raised eyebrow and her expression read 'What the hell?'.

Kaito ran up to Tsukiko and stood next to her. He gave a sheepish smile and said, "Are you sure about this?"

"What isn't there to be sure about? Tsukiko said, blinking at him.

"W-Well-" before Kaito could finish, Tsukiko had looked away and knocked on the door. Kaito reached out a hand, fear showing a bit on his face. He was a bit concerned. That little girl that was always near the Professor wasn't that stupid, she was smart. There was a possibility that if she saw him she could figure out he's Kaitou Kid.

A voice wasn't heard from inside after Tsukiko put her hand down and stuffed them in her pockets. Tsukiko bit her lip and Kaito sighed in relief. But soon Tsukiko put a hand on the door knob and turned it.

"It's unlocked…" she muttered, pushing the door open. Now she was suspicious.

Kaito bit his lip, was this really such a good idea?

The two teens walked into the house, Tsukiko looked around and Kaito looked for something in which he could use to hide his identity.

"Professor?" Tsukiko shouted. She walked over to the counter and looked around the room. When she laid eyes on Kaito she found him wearing a hat. She lifted an eyebrow, but just shrugged it off.

"Yes?" a voice said.

Tsukiko jumped forward and turned around. Professor Agasa was standing behind the counter, looking at her with a smile.

"Don't scare me!" Tsukiko shouted. "Why didn't you answer the door?"

"I was busy," Agasa said. "I asked Ai-kun to answer the door but she said she was busy and then left. I had my hands full and couldn't get up to answer it. But I figured it was either you or-" Agasa cut himself off when he noticed the boy standing behind Tsukiko. "Conan-kun… So I knew once you figured out the door was open you would come in."

Tsukiko sighed and took a seat at the counter. "That explains things," she muttered. "For a minute I thought you were…" Tsukiko cut herself off, knowing that everyone in the room knew what she was thinking.

Professor Agasa looked at Kaito once more, kind of surprised to see the resemblance between him and Shinichi. "So," he said, "who's your friend?"

Tsukiko looked over her shoulder and gave a small glare at Kaito. She soon looked back at Professor Agasa. "He's not a friend," she said, "just a classmate. Kuroba Kaito is his name."

Professor Agasa smiled at Kaito. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

Kaito gave a smile, a touch of worriment behind it-but nothing someone could see. "I-It's nice meeting you…" he said.

Kaito took a seat next to Tsukiko, but Tsukiko didn't acknowledge him being there. She simply just continued with what she came for.

"So," she said, a bit quieter then how she was a second ago, "did Conan-kun ask anything?"

Kaito lifted an eyebrow and looked at the expression Tsukiko was showing. She was a bit serious, but he could see that she was a bit scared from her eyes.

Agasa sighed. "He hasn't said anything," Agasa said, "but it seems it really tore him up."

Tsukiko twiddled with her thumbs as Agasa continued.

"I didn't tell him anything…" Agasa said, with a small smile.

Tsukiko gave a smile, a sad one at that.

Kaito felt like butting in and asking what this was all about. But he felt he should just keep his mouth shut for the moment. There was a chance that if he asked everything would get worse or there was a chance that everything would still be the same. But then there was that slight chance that everything would get better. Although, Kaito didn't want to take the risk on just a small chance when something much larger was at stake.

Tsukiko glanced at Kaito and saw him looking at the counter, pondering. She gave a small laugh and a grin. She then looked back at Professor Agasa. "So," she said, "he doesn't know _anything _about that incident on the Saint Irene?"

Now Kaito knew what was going on. But he still didn't know why Conan had anything to do with the Saint Irene incident.

"Well," Professor Agasa said, crossing his arms, "he did some research on the incident. But it seems he didn't find much, telling by the angry expression I rarely see on his face. So, the only thing he real knows is what the news papers and TV said about it."

"No bodies found and the ship was burned to a crisp," Tsukiko muttered.

Kaito glanced at Tsukiko and saw a grin across her lips. But this wasn't one of those grins he normally saw. It was one that she rarely showed.

"Anyway," Tsukiko said, "I need you to ask him something for me. Does he-"

Tsukiko cut herself off when she heard the door open. Everyone was silent when they all heard the front door open. "Professor Agasa?" a voice shouted.

Kaito and Tsukiko turned around while Professor Agasa looked past Tsukiko. Kaito's eyes went wide and he bit his lip. _Not good! _he said. Tsukiko was thinking the same thing, except she had a sheepish smile on and a small laugh was heard.

The previous person mentioned in the conversation had appeared, Conan. And when he looked at the counter to see Tsukiko, Kaito, and Agasa-his eyes drew wide with shock.

"Ah, Conan-kun…" Professor Agasa said, moving his feet. "I didn't expect to see you today…"

Conan didn't say anything, he just kept his eyes on Tsukiko. He didn't even notice Kaito was in the room.

Agasa looked at Kaito and smiled. "Ah, Kuroba-kun, would you help me get a few boxes from the basement?" he said. "I'm an old man and they seemed to be really heavy."

Kaito glanced at Tsukiko and then at Conan. "Sure," Kaito said, getting up. He was dieing to get out of there. He was more at risk around Conan then that Haibara girl. And from the feeling he was getting, he should leave her alone.

Agasa and Kaito walked out of the room, down to the basement-leaving Tsukiko and Conan.

After about a minute, neither Conan or Tsukiko said anything. They just kept looking at each other. Although, Conan wasn't just looking at Tsukiko-it would more be called a glare. He was angry, _very _angry. Tsukiko just hoped that it was more of shock then anger, for her sake.

Tsukiko slowly got up from her chair and put her hands in her pockets. "Well," she said, walking a few steps away from the counter, "I didn't expect to-"

Conan cut Tsukiko off. "Why?" he said.

Tsukiko put her hand behind her head. "Why what?" she said, even though she knew where he was going.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he shouted.

Tsukiko looked to the ground, wondering what she was going to say. She could hear the anger and frustration in his voice. She knew he was heartbroken that she didn't say anything and that he was worried.

There were a few reason of why she didn't tell him. Knowing that he would over react. Knowing that he would be asking her questions. Knowing that he would look at this from every angle and try figuring out who did it. But she just couldn't take that at the moment. Forgetting it was the best thing she could do.

"Answer me, Tsukiko!" he shouted again.

Tsukiko looked at Conan. He noticed the hurt in her eyes and he knew the reason why. He didn't need her to say anything.

Tsukiko sat on the ground, making herself Conan's height. She then just looked at him with a smile. "Sorry for not saying anything," she said. "I figured that you would be asking about it and be concerning yourself over it. Although, it seems the decision I made wasn't smart. And I'm sorry, Shinichi…"

Conan crossed his arms and looked at his cousin. Him and Tsukiko were close, but for her to not tell him something-it must have been something she didn't really want to talk about. Every since he could remember, she went to him for mostly every problem. She was like his little sister, even though they were related.

Tsukiko gave a playful smile, back to her happy self. She held out her arms and said, "I'm sure a hug from your wonderful and sweet cousin would make you feel better about the situation!"

Conan lifted an eyebrow. "Don't think I forgive you just yet…" he said.

"Oh come on!" she said. She then grabbed Conan's hand and pulled him forward into a hug. Of course Conan tried struggling out of it, but he stopped squirming when Tsukiko said something. "Promise me you won't go over board on the questions…" she muttered.

Conan gave a small smile and patted Tsukiko's head. Tsukiko smiled and pulled herself away from him. She left her hands on his shoulders and looked at him. "Now that that's out of the way!" she said.

Conan lifted an eyebrow. "Why are you here anyway?" he said.

Tsukiko put her hands in her lap. "Well, actually," she said. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Right after Tsukiko said that, Kaito and Agasa came up with a few boxes in hand. It seems Agasa and Kaito over heard what Tsukiko had just said. "Something wrong, Tsukiko-kun?" Agasa said, setting the boxes down.

Kaito set down the boxes and sighed, tired from carrying them.

"Well," Tsukiko said, looking up and back at Conan-giving a sheepish smile, "it seems I'm getting hunted by a killer…" Tsukiko then gave a nervous laugh.

"WHAT?" Agasa and Conan shouted.

Kaito rubbed his ear from the sudden shout. It seems this is going to get difficult.


	12. Interrogation and Revelation of Feelings

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you for the support you have given this story. I'm glad you are all loving it and find it suspenseful. Sorry for misspelling and such, I type fast and miss letters or such. Thank you for reading and Please continue commenting.**

**-KaitouGirl1412**

**Quote: "I'm coming to take the truth!"**

* * *

><p>Tsukiko was sitting on the couch, playing with her hands. Once again she felt like she was getting interrogated. This was a normal feeling for her, but getting it from her own cousin-who's supposed to be a child-not so much normal.<p>

Kaito was leaning against a near by wall, trying to hide himself best as he can without causing suspicion upon himself. Of course, suspicion was already on Tsukiko. And from all the questions Conan was asking her, Kaito only had one question. What is Tsukiko's relationship with Conan?

"What the hell were you thinking?" Conan shouted at Tsukiko.

Tsukiko flinched. She thought that Shinichi as a kid and yelling was way scarier then him as a seventeen year old and yelling at her. But either way, getting yelled at be her cousin-for probably the six hundredth time since they were small-was very unnerving.

Conan had completely forgot Kaito was standing just a few feet away. Conan glanced over her shoulder and saw he wasn't even paying attention-which was a bit suspicious. But Conan decided not to think about that since there was a more pressing matter at hand. He looked back at Tsukiko and her sheepish smile.

Conan gave his childish smile and continued with what he was saying. "Tsukiko-nii-chan, you really need to be more careful."

Tsukiko felt a shiver down her spin. There was a hidden meaning behind those words and she knew it. But she didn't know the meaning. But she did know that Shinichi's 'Childish act' was way more scary then anything she's every seen.

Kaito lifted an eyebrow. _I guess he finally remember I'm here… _he thought. Soon a hidden grin slipped across his face.

Tsukiko leaned forward and looked Conan in the eye. "Will you stop yelling at me already?" she whispered. "I only asked for you to look up some information on this person. I didn't expect you to go all Detective on me."

Conan grinned. "Well," he said, "it's your own fault. If you weren't getting chased by a sociopath, then maybe this conversation would have never happened."

Tsukiko leaned back and crossed her legs. "I know how you like playing detective, Conan-kun," she said, grinning. "But I can't let a _child _get into this mess. It's to dangerous." Tsukiko crossed her arms and gave a sarcastic sigh. "If only Shinichi was around… He would probably be able to solve the case without anyone getting hurt."

Conan glared, seeing the teasing look Tsukiko was giving him. He knew what she meant.

Conan gave his childish smile once again and said, "But, Tsukiko-nee-chan, if Shinichi-nii-san was around, none of this would have happened in the first place!"

Tsukiko's grin left her face and a devil's glare was now taking it's place. But she wasn't the only one, Conan was also glaring at her.

Kaito motioned his eyes from Conan to Tsukiko. Sparks were flying and he could practically feel the aura emitting from them. He knew Tsukiko's glare well, but this one he's never really seen before. It was like this glare was special, only used when dealing with one person. But the question that was running through Kaito's mind-only one of the many-was; Why was the boy detective special to her?

Kaito's mind began wandering through the many possibilities to answer that question. But one caught his mind, and one he didn't really enjoy. Was it possible that the two had a relationship that was for more then just comrades in detective work? Of course, the one thing that popped into Kaito's mind was just that. A personal relationship between two people. But Kaito quickly shook off that thought, knowing it was wrong.

_There's no way that's possible… _he thought, glancing over to Tsukiko. _The boy detective already has that girl from the detective agency… And there's no way their related…but I can't just go and rule that possibility out just yet… _Kaito crossed his arms and got an idea. _Maybe I can get Toyoshima-san to say something about it…_

Tsukiko broke eye contact with Conan and looked up at the clock. It was past six already. Tsukiko got up from the couch and walked away.

"Well," Tsukiko said, looking over her shoulder as she stood in front of Kaito, "it's been fun, but I must be leaving. Don't disappoint me, Tantei-san…"

Tsukiko looked at Kaito and smiled. He knew it was time to leave. So, he followed her out the door. But before he shut the door behind him, he looked over and saw the pondering expression of the boy detective. Kaito gave a small laugh and shut the door.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko was walking quickly down the street, Kaito slowly behind-trying to keep up with her pace. Kaito was practically jogging as he tried catching up.<p>

"Toyoshima-san!" Kaito shouted, reaching out a hand to catch Tsukiko's shoulder.

Tsukiko slowed down her pace and looked over her shoulder. "You're still following me?" she said through her teeth.

Kaito looked at Tsukiko, panting. "What was that back there?" he said.

Tsukiko lifted an eyebrow. She shook her head and sighed. "Family will be family," she muttered. "They always say you can't choose your family members…"

Kaito's eyes widened. "Family?" he said a bit shocked. So, maybe his deduction was a bit right.

Tsukiko nodded slowly, that way Kaito could process the information a bit better. "Yes," she said, "I'm the teen-detective's cousin."

Kaito stuffed his hand in his pockets as he began walking with Tsukiko down the street. "That would explain part of the conversation," Kaito said. "But what's the deal between you and Conan-kun?"

Tsukiko smiled. "Oh," she said, practically forgetting Kaito didn't know anything about Shinichi's situation, "I've known Conan ever since he was born. So I guess you could consider us family." _Well, _Tsukiko thought, _that's somewhat true…_

_That's a lie… _Kaito thought, giving a small laugh. "That would explain things…"

Tsukiko gave a small smile as she glanced up at Kaito. Maybe having him around wasn't all that bad.

Tsukiko looked away and elbowed Kaito in the side.

"Hey!" Kaito said. "What was that for?"

Tsukiko grinned. "Come on," she said motioning to a nearby apartment building, "least I can do is give you a meal before making you head home."

Kaito smiled. Tsukiko could be nice at some points, but then there were those points were she could be a real devil. But then again, maybe that's what he liked about Tsukiko-what made him want to be her friend. But there was something in his mind that was telling him there was something more to what he was feeling. But he just kept pushing that feeling to back of his mind. That wasn't the point of what he was trying to do. The point was to try and find her heirloom so he wouldn't be at risk of getting caught. Sure the risk was fun, but maybe it was getting _too _risky. Tsukiko had been put in danger by Snake and Kaito didn't want that to happen again. What if next time Tsukiko lost her life? He couldn't take that chance. The sooner he found the heirloom, the sooner he could stop this charade.

As Kaito walked up the steps with Tsukiko leading the way, he kept thinking. Sure it would be great to get this charade over with and go back to her chasing him. But there was a part of him that didn't really want this to end. He enjoyed the little things that were happening-seeing the different sides of Tsukiko, knowing what gives her the energy to keep chasing him, and how she pictures the things around her. It was different from the times before. During school he always saw her as the girl who only cared about Detective work and catching Kaitou Kid. But now he noticed that wasn't everything there was about her. He learned that those weren't the only things she cared about.

With every thought that ran through Kaito's head, his heart beat tripled in pace. He didn't know why though; although, he did have an idea why. But he didn't want to admit it, there was no way he could. She hated him and he knew that. She's said it many times. Was there really a way that he could change her mind about that feeling? Maybe make her feel the same way he did.

The two teens arrived to the third floor and stopped in front of a black door. "Well," Tsukiko said, making Kaito jump out of his thoughts and his face turning a shade of red, "we're here…"

Tsukiko reached in her pocket and pulled out her keys. She then opened the door and walked in. Kaito stood at the door, his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes. Kaito was left speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so the reason I used "Tantei-san" was because it just sounded better then Detective-san. Agree? Okay, and if I repeated myself in anyway, I usually mean to make a point with it or I just forget I used it. So sorry if you see that. Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!<strong>


	13. Snooping Can Cause Problems

**Sorry for the late update, I was working on my other story. But now it is time for this story. And also I was taking time to figure out the latest chapters of Detective Conan. Over 800! Wow! And we get more suspects for Bourbon, Yay… Now I can't trust my judgment on the decision of who it is… *sigh* well, anyway, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Quote: "Because I came only to clear my name. I am just a plain innocent!"**

**Bonus Quote for all the reviews and support: "You're talking about someone who can swoop in like a bird and then fly away again without anyone noticing. A flying killer with wings! Is that what you're trying to tell me?" -Mouri Kogoro.**

* * *

><p>Kaito stood in the door way of Tsukiko's apartment a bit stunned by what he saw. In front of him was a clean-spotless-room. The black couch looked like it never even got sat on, along with most of the chairs. The coffee table was made of glass and was shinning. A large glass window was on the opposite end of the room and was covered by black curtains. Near the door there was a table to the side, were Tsukiko most likely placed the mail and things.<p>

Tsukiko took off her coat and looked back to Kaito. "Don't just stand there," she said, laying the jacket on the back of a chair. "People would get the wrong idea if you stand there to long."

Kaito jumped and nodded. He walked in, shutting the door behind himself. He then slowly made his way into the room. He passed the kitchen and noticed it was filled with black cupboards and a clean white sink. It looked like Tsukiko never even stepped in there before.

Tsukiko walked past Kaito and walked over to another door that was down the short hall. She opened the door only a crack and looked back at Kaito. "I'll be right back," she said. "Please, make yourself at home…"

Kaito watched as Tsukiko disappeared into the room. He then heard the lock on the door and knew he was completely alone. This was his chance to have a good look around. First place to naturally look was the mail, that sat on the table near the door. Kaito tiptoed over there and began looking through. _Junk…junk… _he thought, flipping through them. _Junk…more junk…ju-wait a minute… _Kaito lifted up a small blue envelope and looked at the sender. _Toyoshima Kuzu… _he read. _Relative maybe? _

Kaito set down the letter and looked towards the hall. Tsukiko still wasn't done with whatever she was doing. So he took this chance to look in the other rooms. The first room he came to was a bathroom. The next room was empty. Once he got to the end room, he was surprised by what he saw inside when he opened the door.

Inside the room were newspaper clippings all over the walls, even the ceiling. Nothing else was in there other then those.

Kaito walked in and looked at the wall on the right side of him. Most of the newspaper clippings were of Kaitou Kid heists. Others were just of cases Conan had solved or cases the old man, Mouri Kogouro, had solved-which were on other walls. There were a few picture's of Shinichi and his cases, before the whole incident of him turning into Conan.. Then Kaito found a wall that was all dedicated to unsolved crimes. What surprised him the most was that some of them had names on them in red. On that wall he also saw a newspaper clipping for the Saint Irene and in red letters written on it was the word 'Snake'.

"Snooping around?" a voice said from behind.

Kaito jumped and looked over his shoulder. Tsukiko was leaning against the doorframe, looking at him. She had changed clothes and was wearing a gray tank top with black jeans.

"Ah, I was…just…" Kaito was saying, until he stopped. What explanation was he going to give? 'I was snooping because I wanted to see if you knew anything about where your family heirloom is hidden'? That didn't sound right coming from him, especially now.

Tsukiko sighed and pushed herself off the wall. She walked over and stood next to Kaito, looking at the wall.

"Doesn't matter if you were or not," she said, looking at a few of the clippings, "it's human nature to be curious. Plus, I'm not hiding anything… Although," Kaito lifted an eyebrow and looked at Tsukiko, there he saw the scariest grin she has ever had, "beware of the dead body in the second bedroom." Tsukiko then gave a scary laugh.

Even for a lie, it seems pretty real with her saying it. Kaito was completely terrified of Tsukiko right then, knowing she fully capable of killing someone if she wanted to. She was a detective, she could probably get away with murder if she wanted to.

Tsukiko lifted and eyebrow and her smile faded at seeing Kaito's terrified expression. But soon a small laugh slipped her throat. Kaito's expression went blank when Tsukiko turned away from looking at him. She covered her mouth and was shaking, trying to keep in her laughter.

"Uh, Toyoshima-san?" Kaito asked, about to touch her shoulder.

Soon Tsukiko busted out in laughter, not able to hold it in any longer. Her laughing expression was bright and cheerful. She wrapped her arms around herself, having her stomach hurt from laughing so hard. She looked up at Kaito, still laughing.

"I can't believe your expression!" she said through her laughs. "That was priceless!"

Kaito smiled, amused at her childlike behavior. And he couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Soon their laughing came to a stand still and was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Tsukiko looked to her front pocket of her jeans and saw that it was her cell phone. She pulled it out and looked to see who was calling.

"It's Hakuba…" she muttered. "Wonder what he wants…"

Kaito gave an angry expression and glared at the phone. "You gave Hakuba your number…?" he said. He knew he was jealous of Hakuba, but he didn't really understand why she trusted Hakuba.

Tsukiko put a finger to her mouth and shushed him. She opened her phone and put it to her ear. "What do you want…?" she said, bitterly. Fun Tsukiko had left the building, or apartment in this case.

"_Is Kuroba-kun still with you?" _he said.

"Yes, but I don't see how that has to-"

Hakuba cut Tsukiko off. _"Put me on speaker. Both of you need to hear this."_

Tsukiko lifted an eyebrow, something didn't sound right. Was Hakuba vexed? If he was, what reason would cause it? Tsukiko did what Hakuba asked and put him on speaker.

"There better be a good reason for this, Hakuba…" she said, glaring at the phone.

"_There is," _Hakuba said. _"It seems I've run into a case and won't be able to come to switch places with Kuroba-kun."_

"So?" Kaito and Tsukiko both said. Realizing that someone could take that two different ways, they both blushed.

"_Point is, I do NOT want you two leaving that apartment! You understand?"_

Tsukiko gave a nervous laugh. "Hakuba, I'll be fine by myself. Kuroba-kun doesn't need to-"

Hakuba cut in once more. _"There's a high probability the killer knows where you are. If Kuroba-kun leaves that apartment, the killer has a good opportunity to kill you! Now do you understand?"_

Tsukiko stared blankly at the cell phone. Kaito looked at her, his face slightly red. Him and Tsukiko alone…was that really such a good idea?

"_Toyoshima-san?" _Hakuba shouted.

Tsukiko wasn't going to say anything and Kaito knew this.

"We understand," Kaito sighed. "Stay in the apartment until you come, correct? So how long am I supposed to stay here?"

"_From the way things are looking now and the estimated time of questioning," _Hakuba said. _"I won't be able to reach the apartment until tomorrow morning…"_

Tsukiko and Kaito were both looking at the phone blankly.

"A-A-Are you sure about that…?" Tsukiko said.

"_I'm believe that to be the case." _There was shouting from the other end and the sound of Inspector Megure's voice shouting at Takagi in the background. _"I have to go now, remember; Do not leave the apartment at an cost! There's a good chance he's closer then we think. And Kuroba-kun…"_

"Y-Yes?" Kaito said, breaking out of his thoughts. Thank goodness he did, he was about to slap himself silly because of those perverted thoughts.

"_Don't try anything with her, or we're going to have complications." _After that sentence, Hakuba hung up the phone.

Kaito's eyes widened and his face flushed. He glanced up at Tsukiko and saw her in shock. It seemed she was too much in shock to even notice what Hakuba said. But Kaito had heard and it was directed at him; A declaration of war for the heart of a detective.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New year everyone!<strong>


	14. Problem 1: Tears

**A/N: Sorry for the late update people. I got my laptop taken for awhile and now I have it back. But I wrote most chapters on a piece of paper so I could quickly type them and put them on. It seemed to work. Anyway, also I was catching up on Bleach (since I lost what episode I was on and had to figure it out, which I still haven't but I just started where the TV is which worked and I know what's going on now.) Also, I wanted to thank everyone for Favoriteing, Story Alert, Author Alert, Favorite Author, etc. I really appreciate it. *bows* Thank you very much! And If you enjoy these, check out my own works on Inkpop and Fictionpress. Anyway, ON TO THE CHAPTER! If you don't like it, sorry, it was the only idea I got so far.**

**Quote: "Because I would arouse the anger of a lovely lady if I were to present only one shoe."**

* * *

><p>Kaito was looking down at the cup of tea Tsukiko had just handed him. He spun the cup in his hands, nervously. What was he going to do? He was nervous-wondering if he would be able to control himself. Wait, why would he need to be worried about that?<p>

Kaito's expression softened. He began thinking about things that he felt recently for a nearby female detective. He's been jealous on several occasions. The same could be said about him wanting to be near her. Her heart raced and he enjoyed seeing her smile. He always wanted to tease her, then again he did that with everyone. But it was different with Tsukiko.

Kaito knew what he was feeling and he had to blush at the idea. He didn't just want to be friends with her, like the plan was originally. He wanted to be more then friends. He just couldn't believe he's just now finding out his feelings. He also couldn't believe he's fallen for her.

Kaito felt a cold hand touch his forehead. He looked up and saw Tsukiko feeling his forehead. "You alright, Kuroba-kun?" she asked, sitting next to him.

Kaito gave a fake smile. "Of course I am!" he said. "Worried are you?"

Tsukiko sat back and looked away, a small blush on her cheeks. "N-No!" she said. "I'm making sure you're not suck! If you were I would kick you out right now!"

Kaito laughed. "You're so cold, Toyoshima-san…"

Tsukiko grinned and glanced at Kaito. He was back looking at his cup. Tsukiko's expression saddened and she looked at her cup.

"I'm sorry…" she said. Kaito looked at Tsukiko, seeing her sad expression. "I've never had anyone over before, so I'm kind of nervous."

"I noticed the second bedroom was empty," Kaito said. "You live alone?"

Tsukiko nodded slowly. "My parents died when I was six," she said. "After that I lived with my brother in out family mansion. But soon he got married and moved out. Then I moved into this apartment in Tokyo. Of course Shinichi came and checked on me once in a while. But after my parents died…nothing was the same…"

Kaito noticed that Tsukiko was holding back her tears. But she couldn't fight back all of them, a few slipped down her cheek. Kaito-unconsciously-took his hand and brushed the tear off of Tsukiko's cheek.

Tsukiko jumped at the touch and looked at Kaito. There she saw a sympathetic look in his eyes, even though he was smiling.

"My father died in a fire, after a magic trick went wrong," he said, putting his hands in his lap. "My mother is traveling, so, she's not home at the moment. So, I can't say I know how it feels. But at some points it does get rather lonely at home, so I can understand that much."

Tsukiko just starred at Kaito shocked.

Kaito was soon surprised when tears-more then a few-began running down her face. He began freaking out thinking he did something wrong.

Tsukiko looked down and wiped her eyes. "S-Sorry…" she muttered.

Kaito looked at her. She was hurting and lonely. But what could he do to help? Without knowing, he grabbed Tsukiko's hand and pulled her toward him-embracing her tightly.

Tsukiko was chocked and was happy her face was buried in his chest so he couldn't see her blush.

"Uh…Kuroba-kun?" Tsukiko said, muffled by Kaito's shirt.

Kaito was in shock. What was he thinking? He didn't even realize what had happened until she was in his arms. He was to embarrassed and had to much pride in himself to say, 'Just cry all you want… I'm here for you…' So he just tightened his grip around her and hoped she got the message.

Tsukiko understood what Kaito was saying. She placed her hands on his chest and began crying. Her fists tightened and so did his grip on her. She was comfortable and felt secure. She never wanted to let go. She couldn't remember when she cried this much. Even at her parents funeral she didn't cry.

Kaito took his hand and began gently brushing her hair. He then rested his head on hers, the scent of Jasmine filling his nostrils. He was in bliss and he didn't want to move. But he knew that was something that wouldn't happen.

Soon Kaito's thoughts changed when he didn't hear Tsukiko crying anymore. He also didn't feel her grip. Instead he felt her calm breathing. He looked down and saw Tsukiko was sleeping. Kaito couldn't help but smile. Soon enough he leaned against the arm rest and fell asleep, still holding Tsukiko as tight as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short guys. But I hope you liked it. If it sucked I'm sorry, not my best chapter is what I thought.<strong>


	15. Visit from the Detective Boys

**A/N: Sorry for the late update everyone. I've been super busy with everything. Finals are coming up for my school, and it's been hectic. And I've been worrying about my crush and his actions and other stuff. And we've been having many tests and stuff. (Noel, I know you know how I feel!) Anyway, here's the chapter I've been working on. And since I've updated so late, I give you THREE quotes! WHAT NOW?….*crickets*… Alrighty…well, enjoy.**

**Quote #1: "I am terrible sorry to say this after everyone has gathered...but I wish to cancel tonight's magic show. Though I wish to exhibit my magic, without an audience of TV cameras, a lonely situation like this discourages me... Well then, farewell everyone..."**

**Quote #2: "Before the moon reappears from the darkness I will come for the important treasure in the stomach of the Tanuki..."**

**Quote #3: "Seeing Lupin imprisoned in such a dark cage it's impossible not to help, right?"**

* * *

><p>Tsukiko sat on the end of the couch, twiddling with her hands. On the other side of the couch, Kaito sat, rubbing his cheek. The two had sat in silence for some time now, ever since Tsukiko woke up that morning and found herself in the awkward position.<p>

"I-I'm sorry again, Kuroba-kun…" Tsukiko muttered. She gave a sheepish smile and looked at Kaito.

Kaito smiled at Tsukiko, still rubbing the red hand mark on his cheek. "Oh it's fine, I deserved it." _I guess… _he thought. Truth was, Tsukiko had woken up to find herself in Kaito's arms. Not remembering how she got there, she figured he was being a pervert. Her normal reaction carried out and she slapped him across the face-waking him. The two then began shouting, and that led to now.

Tsukiko laughed. "I don't think rubbing it will help any…" she said, smirking.

Kaito glared at the young detective sitting nest to him. "Shut up…"

Tsukiko glared at Kaito, sticking her tongue out at him. He did the same and they stayed that way for a moment.

Tsukiko soon got up and walked into the kitchen. She opened many cupboards and looked through each one. But she still couldn't find what she was looking for, until she reached the bottom shelf. She then pulled out two glasses and set them on the counter.

Kaito still sat on the couch, wondering where Hakuba was. He had said that he would be there by morning, but still there was no sign of the man. Did something happen?

Kaito heard the doorbell ring and he looked to the door. The words that Hakuba said then ran through his head. _"Don't open the door for anyone and do not leave the room!" _Kaito felt a cross between worriment and just curiosity.

Tsukiko looked out from the kitchen and said, "Kuroba-kun, can you see who's at the door?"

Kaito gave a small nod. He got up and ran over to the door-there his curiosity stopped when he looked through the peephole. Standing at the door was the boy detective, the one he hoped to never run into.

Kaito's face went scarce and he jumped when he heard Tsukiko ask who it was. But he simply said, "The brat…"

Tsukiko walked out from the kitchen and opened the door, completely ignoring Hakuba's words of warning to her earlier. Tsukiko smiled brightly as she saw her small cousin standing in front of her.

"Well," she said, "if it isn't Conan-kun!"

Conan gave his childish smile and skipped into the room, glancing at Kaito from the corner of his eye. It seemed that he still hadn't caught on to Kaito being Kaitou Kid, his worst enemy.

"Morning, Tsukiko-nee-chan!" four other voices said.

Tsukiko looked over her shoulder and saw the others she wasn't expecting. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and none other then Haibara Ai, stood at her door.

Tsukiko gave a small smile and watched as the children walked in. "W-What are you guys doing here…?" she said, trying not to sound impolite. Truthfully in her mind she wished to say 'What the hell are you doing here?'. But saying such things to small kids wouldn't be right.

Ayumi turned around with a bright smile. "We decided to follow Conan-kun!"

"We over heard what had happened," Mitsuhiko said, holding up a finger. "So as a group decision…"

"WE decided to become your body guards!" the three children said.

Haibara and Conan rolled their eyes. Tsukiko knew that they had nothing to do with this, but she had to admit-the three children had some intelligence level.

Tsukiko shut the door, and went to her knees. "Well, that's very sweet… But you see, I already have a body guard!"

The three children dropped their jaws and looked stunned. "WHO?" they shouted.

Conan crossed his arms and sighed. "What would be the logical conclusion to that question…?" He pointed a thumb at Kaito, who was standing right behind him.

The three children glared at Kaito, but soon their glare softened and they went into a normal gaze.

"You're the Onee-chan that we meet last time…" Ayumi said, a small blush to her cheeks.

Ai crossed her arms. "It seems that we came here for nothing…we should just leave the two alone and be-" Ai was cut off by a glare from Mitsuhiko and Conan.

"We're not leaving…" they said.

Tsukiko gave a small laugh. She knew Mitsuhiko had a small crush on her, which was kind of cute. But she knew nothing would ever happen. And she knew the reason Conan was getting angry was because he didn't want to admit defeat, or he either was worried for her and wanted to make sure she was safe.

Ayumi blinked at Kaito, looking at the facial features that resembled a high school detective she hadn't seen for awhile.

"You kind of look like Shinichi-nii-san…" she muttered.

Everyone looked up at Kaito and saw the worried expression. "R-Really?" he said, his voice a bit shaky.

Tsukiko stood to her feet and crossed her arms, just noticing the resemblance between Kaito and her cousin. "Now that I look carefully," she said, "you kind of do…Kuroba-kun…"

Kaito gave a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head while laughing. _This isn't going to well… _he thought.

Tsukiko put her hand to her chin and glanced up to the ceiling. "Now that I think about it, so does someone else… But I can't put my finger on it…"

Kaito froze in place, knowing who she was thinking about. It was only a matter of time before she pieced everything together.

"Ne…" Ayumi said, to Tsukiko. Tsukiko had broken from her questions and thoughts. "Are you sure he's not your boyfriend, Tsukiko-nee-san?"

Tsukiko laughed. "I'm pretty sure, Ayumi-chan."

Kaito gave a small laugh, feeling the glare from Conan and Mitsuhiko.

"Alright," Tsukiko said, putting her hands on her hips, "I need the Detective Boys' help." Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta all looked up at Tsukiko. "It seems I lost my glasses cleaner, think you guys can find it?"

The three children's faces brightened instantly. They then ran to the hall to begin looking.

Tsukiko smiled at Kaito. "Think you can watch them for me…?"

Kaito bit his lip and nodded. He then disappeared to the hall.

Tsukiko sighed and went to her knees, making herself Conan's and Haibara's height. She then glared at the two, with the same glare returned.

"Why are you here?"

"Why is he hear?"

Both sentences were said at the same time, causing both parties to just continue glaring at each other.

"You answer first!" Conan and Tsukiko said to each other.

Tsukiko sighed and looked to the floor, admitting defeat. "Hakuba got caught in a case and he asked Kuroba-kun to fill his place…" She looked at Conan again. "Now answer my question."

Conan crossed his arms, wondering if she was telling the truth or not.

Haibara looked at him, noticing him not saying anything. She gave a small sigh and looked at Tsukiko.

"He was worried…" she said.

Conan glared at Haibara, who just gave a shrug and walked away.

Tsukiko smirked and chuckled. "Figures…"

Conan looked at his cousin, seeing the serious look she was giving him now. Conan looked to the ground. "It wasn't just that," he said. "After you left yesterday, I noticed you and the guy were getting followed by someone. When I came today I found him standing across the street."

"The killer?" Tsukiko asked.

Conan nodded, looking at her. "So," he said, "it's a good thing you aren't alone. But I don't see why you have to keep him here…"

Tsukiko gave a smile. "Why do you hate Kuroba-kun?" she asked. "Even though I dislike him too, but I don't see a reason for you to hate him."

Conan looked over his shoulder, looking toward the hall. "There's just something unnerving about him… I don't know what, but you need to be careful around him…"

Tsukiko laughed off Conan's anonymous warning. "Oh quite worrying! All I need to worry about is him being a pervert! I'm sure you're just getting suspicious for no reason!"

Conan looked at Tsukiko and smiled. "Maybe… But still, be careful."

Tsukiko smiled, not even knowing Kaito had overheard everything from the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the next chapter is still getting some thought put into it. So it might take awhile to get up. Plus finals are next week, so I might not get any writing done. Anyway, thank you for reading. Please comment NICELY. And I mean NICELY! XD thank you!<strong>


	16. Rain

**A/N: Okay, so in this chapter, there is a Time Skip. (just by a few hours) It's just because, really, there was nothing to write with that murderer. Nothing of interest anyway. So, please no angry comments, and I hope that this chapter will not be confusing. Tried making it NOT confusing. So, enjoy.**

**Quote: "This shower will make everything clear...and this rain shall wash away the muddy waters."**

* * *

><p>Tsukiko sat on the park bench, getting soaked in rain. At the moment she didn't care, for her attention was drawn to the rose in her hand. They had almost gotten killed minutes before, yet that stupid thief still left with a smile on his face. Yet that smile had made her forget almost everything about the incident. But there was one thing she had to wonder. Why did she….?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that night.<em>

Sirens were heard from everywhere. It seemed that after catching the killer that was after Tsukiko, the cops had to attend a Kaitou Kid heist that was happening the same night. Tsukiko and Kaito (especially Kaito) had no idea about this, until Conan had told them.

So that led up to this point, Tsukiko sitting on a bench inside the building, watching the rain that was just beginning. She was left alone because Kaito said he had some other things to attend to. Nakamori said he would go and tell his men to be prepared. And Hakuba was handling the killer that was after Tsukiko from earlier.

"Hope this doesn't ruin the plan…" a nearby officer muttered.

Tsukiko looked up. "Huh?" she said, lifting an eyebrow. She hadn't quite heard what he said.

The officer smiled at Tsukiko, giving a laugh. "What I meant was, I hope this doesn't ruin Kid's plan. He usual uses his hang glider to escape, right? So wouldn't the rain stop him?"

Tsukiko smirked and looked back out to the front. "Like that ever stopped him before…"

The officer looked at Tsukiko, seeing that her smirk changed into a sad smile.

"I hate the rain…." she muttered.

"Toyoshima-san!" a voice shouted. Tsukiko looked behind her and the officer stood up straight. Walking her way was Hakuba, smiling and waving to the teen girl.

Hakuba looked at the officer, lifting an eyebrow. "You can go now," he said, smiling. The officer nodded and ran up the stairs to join the others.

Tsukiko stood to her feet, looking at Hakuba. "What are you doing here…?" she said, walking past him.

"Well," Hakuba said, following her, "questioning finished early and they aloud me to leave. So, I came here to see how everything was going."

Tsukiko crossed her arms and just stood there, starring at Hakuba. Something wasn't right here, questioning for that deep of a case wouldn't "finish early". Plus, even if it did, it was most likely that Hakuba would have stayed and seen things through. But even considering those, Tsukiko just shrugged off the feeling.

"I have work to do…" Tsukiko said, brushing past Hakuba. "You should go home, Hakuba. Get some sleep. I know you haven't been sleeping for the past few days." Tsukiko then continued her way up the steps, disappearing from Hakuba's sight.

Hakuba blinked blankly at the stairs. His frown slowly turned into a grin and he laughed. "Guess there's no fooling her…" Hakuba yawned and turned around to the front door-stretching as he made his way. "Guess I should go home…"

* * *

><p>Tsukiko was walking down the hall, wondering why Kid would want to steal something so meaningless as a pocket watch. Sure the thing was priceless, but a pocket watch wasn't really his style. Then again, he was thief.<p>

Tsukiko turned the corner, hearing the police running down the hall. The time of the heist hadn't come, so it seemed they were running to their posts. But Tsukiko couldn't help but wonder.

Tsukiko stopped walking and looked out the large glass window that covered the wall to her side. The rain was starting to come down harder then before and the window's were covered in the running streams of rain. Tsukiko crossed her arms, rubbing her arms. "I really hate the rain…"

* * *

><p>Nakamori stood under his umbrella, outside, looking up at the building. The building was quite high and seemed to be unreachable from the ground. Every light was on in the building, making it glow in the night.<p>

"Inspector!" an officer said, running up to him. "It seems we have a problem!"

Nakamori lifted an eyebrow and looked at the young man standing next to him. The young man handed the Inspector a piece of paper and the Inspector read it.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but due to the rain, I will not be showing…" he read out loud. Nakamori cursed to himself and crumpled the paper. He then looked at the young man and said, "Plans have changed, get everyone out of the building and tell them to head back to HQ…" The young man saluted and ran off.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko was walking down the halls once again, this time she heard nothing but her own walking.<p>

"Strange…" she said. "There were guards just down her moments ago… Where did…?" Tsukiko was cut off by the sound of movement. She looked behind her and saw Kaitou Kid, hands in his pockets and a smug grin on his face. This made Tsukiko smile.

Kid's grin faded. "It seems," he said, "that the Inspector left…"

Tsukiko grinned and lifted an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she said. "A trick of yours to get everyone away from the building or-"

"This wasn't my plan…" Kid said, cutting her off.

Tsukiko had learned when Kid was lying or telling the truth, and at the moment he was telling the absolute truth.

"The card that was sent to the Inspector was a complete fake."

Tsukiko crossed her arms. "Why would someone do that? Wouldn't it be better to just have the cops catch you then deal with you themselves?"

Kid took out his hands and put them behind his head. "Logically…yes…"

Tsukiko gave a small laugh. "Well, the great Kaitou Kid has enemies other then the police… This is quite a shocker."

Kid glanced out of the corner of his eye, noticing something in the distance giving off a small shine. He knew what it was and this could turn out to be a problem.

Tsukiko turned around, deciding to catch Kid another time. But soon she saw the white cape pass her and something grip her wrist. She then heard Kid shout, "Run!" Soon after, the glass around them began shattering. Both ducked, knowing that bullets were flying every-which-way with the shards of glass.

Soon the two turned a corner and they were out of sight of the shooter.

Tsukiko sat on the ground, Kid sitting behind her with his arms around her. Thus this kept her from moving an inch. Kid peeked out from the corner, only to jump back after a bullet grazed his cheek. He gritted his teeth, it seemed there was more then one.

"Your cornered!" a familiar voice shouted.

Tsukiko's eyes widened, she remembered the voice along with the footsteps. Snake.

"Oh really?" Kaitou Kid said, smiling. "You sure you have me cornered?"

Tsukiko and Kid heard a laugh.

"Positive…" a deep voice said, one the two were unfamiliar with. But Kid had heard it before. It was the second man that was on that ship that day.

"Just give up while you can!" Snake shouted.

Kid gritted his teeth, there was no way they could have cornered him that easily. Kid looked down to Tsukiko, and saw her looking past him, out into the hall. Tsukiko turned around and faced Kid, a serious look in her eyes. Kid blinked blankly at Tsukiko, his cheeks going a bit red just from his expectations.

Tsukiko took a deep breath. "Sorry…" she said. She then took her hands and reached them into Kid's jacket, almost making him laugh. She felt around, making Kid almost laugh even more.

"What are you doing?" Kid said when she finally pulled away.

Tsukiko gripped the small ball she had found in his pocket and turned her back to Kid again, giving him no answer. She then took the ball and rolled it into the hall. There it sat in the middle of the floor. The two looked out from the hall just in time to see the ball get shredded by bullets.

Both teens gulped, thinking that if they walked out into the hall they would end up like that.

"Now you see there is no way out…"

"Actually…" Tsukiko whispered. "The stairs are right down the hall…we could-"

Kid cut her off. "I checked there before coming up here. I noticed something under the stairs, not thinking much of it at the time. But now that I think about it, it looked kind of like a bomb…" Tsukiko's eyes widened. "So, really, there is no other way to get out then…" Kid looked over to the broken window right across from them. Rain was blowing into the hall, making it rather slippery.

"Your not really thinking of jumping, are you?" Tsukiko shouted, for some reason she was rather scared for him. "That's just-"

"Crazy?" Kid said, looking at her with a grin. "Isn't that what makes life such an adventure?"

Tsukiko felt her face go red, by the time she knew it Kid had gripped her wrist. He then pulled her along with him, toward the window. Bullets still shot, almost hitting them. But they stopped when the two jumped out the window. Kid opened his glider (which had problems due to the rain) and they disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry, sir…but they got away…" <em>Snake heard the shooter say into the radio. He gripped the radio tightly and threw it out the window.

"Don't worry…" Spider said from his side, crossing his arms. "This isn't the last time we'll see them…"

Snake looked at his comrade. "You mean you let them get away?"

Spider didn't answer, but that answer was simple. He did let them get away. "If I wanted to kill them, they would have been blown to bits…"

Tsukiko was standing in the wet grass, breathing deeply. She looked up and at Kid, who was also breathing deeply. "What the hell were you thinking?" she shouted. "You could have killed us both!"

"But I didn't…" Kid said, looking at her. "But they will be back… They aren't going to give up."

Tsukiko gritted her teeth. She crossed her arms and sighed, looking to the ground. "Looks like I have no choice…" she muttered, making Kid cock and eyebrow. "I'll help you…" Kid's eyes widened. "But that's only for dealing with these people. Don't think that after their gone I will stop trying to catch you. I just don't like them being after me."

Kid grinned. "Does that mean you've finally fallen for me, Tsukiko-chan?" he said, laughing.

Tsukiko glared at Kid. But…he was kind of close to the mark. It wasn't that she's fallen for him, it's just he remind her of someone she cares for deeply. Actually, two people really. One being her cousin, Shinichi, and the other being-well…

Tsukiko felt Kid grab her hand and snapped out of her thoughts to see him kiss it. This made her face go scarlet.

"Thank you…" he said, looking up at her. He then turned around and disappeared into the night, leaving the detective with a red rose.

That led us to where we were before, with Tsukiko sitting on the bench. She kept thinking of why she said what she did. She didn't care about these people, yet she felt that he needed the help.

"Toyoshima-san?" a voice said.

Tsukiko jumped and looked up, meeting the blue eyes of a familiar person. Kaito was standing in front of her, an umbrella covering him from getting wet. He walked forward until the umbrella was covering them both and she was looking up at him.

"Ah…Kuroba-kun…" she muttered, not finding the strength to fully speak.

Kaito sat down next to her. "Why are you out her? And getting soaked none the less…" Actually, he already knew the answer, but for the sake of his identity-he had to ask.

Tsukiko looked to the rose in her hands. "Uh…" she muttered. "I don't really remember now…"

Kaito continued to look at Tsukiko, noticing that she was shivering and that she was covered in dirt and scraps. Kaito decided to do the gentlemanly thing and took off his jacket, putting it on her instead.

Tsukiko looked up at Kaito, but then looked back at the ground.

"I really hate rain…" she said, gripping the jacket. "My parents died when it was raining… So the rain rather brings up some bad memories…"

Kaito took his hand and placed it over Tsukiko's hand, making her look up at him. Only to surprise her by a rose.

"Well," he said, smiling, "think of it this way. Without rain, then the beautiful things you see around you, wouldn't be here…"

Tsukiko blinked blankly at Kaito, seeing the smile she learned to care for. She couldn't help but smile too. She took the rose from his hand, only to grip his hand.

"Thank you…" she muttered.

Kaito smiled, knowing she was feeling a bit better.

Soon silence were between the two and they still hadn't let go of each other hand. Kaito and Tsukiko looked at each other, wondering what they would do. They had nothing more to say. But soon they found themselves leaning in closer and closer together. Their eyes were shutting and they were about to close the gap between them. But Tsukiko hesitated and she pulled away, looking away from him.

Tsukiko took her hands back and placed them in her lap. "I think I should be heading home…it's late…"

Kaito nodded and watched the girl stand to her feet. "I'll walk you home…" he said standing.

Tsukiko didn't look him in the eyes when saying, "There's no need, I can-"

But Kaito quickly cut in and said, "I can't let you walk home alone, especially when it's raining." That made Tsukiko look up at him There she saw the same smile he showed earlier, just a lot brighter.

Tsukiko smiled caringly, which made Kaito's face go bright red. He tightened his grip on the umbrella, trying to resist the urge to pull her toward him right then and there. If he was still acting as Kaitou Kid, then maybe he would have. And then he could have finally gotten rid of the pit in his stomach that just kept telling him to kiss her. But he was Kaito at the moment, and Kaito wished to do this all in the right time. He wanted to make sure she didn't run away. If she wished to run, he hoped it would be to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey peoples! Really sorry for the late update. Hopefully this was a good chapter, if not…then I'm terrible sorry. But I hope you enjoyed and Please leave a comment at the end of the beep… BEEEP… Awaiting to read those comments! Thank you for reading!**


	17. Birthday Wish

**Quote: "I can relate, not being able to stand up to my mother."**

* * *

><p>Tsukiko sat quietly at her desk, reading a book she had come to quite enjoy. But soon her silence in reading was interrupted when someone came up from behind and spooked her. "'And so Detective Nadia Sato came to realize that the case she was working on, was more then she had predicted…'" the person from behind read. "Sounds mysterious. Figures that Toyoshima-san would be into it…"<p>

Tsukiko jumped and practically fell out of her chair. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kaito, with his hands behind his head and his silly smile on his face.

"What do you want…?" Tsukiko said, looking back to her book. She was trying so hard not to blush, but it seemed that it creped up on her anyway.

"Just came to talk to a friend…" Kaito said, taking the chair in front of her.

"Friend?" Tsukiko said, looking up at him. "How am I your friend…?"

Kaito leaned forward and held up a finger. "Well," he said, "I kind of just figured saying as you've been a lot nicer to me lately. And the fact that…" Kaito cut himself off when a thought about the other day ran through his head.

"The fact that…?" Tsukiko repeated, looking up at him. "D-Do…you mean what happened the other day in the park?"

Kaito looked at her, his face rather red. But then again, so was her's. "Y-Yeah…" he said, moving his eyes away from looking at her.

Tsukiko kicked up her feet and laughed. "Just forget about it," she said, the blush gone and her normal grin replacing it, "I wasn't thinking straight. So, it didn't mean anything…"

Kaito glanced at Tsukiko, feeling a bit hurt by her words. "I guess your right!" he said, scratching his head and laughing. _What was I thinking…? _he thought. _There's no way she… _

"By the way…" Tsukiko said, pointing to his cheek. "What happened to your cheek?"

Kaito put his hand to his cheek, just realizing that he had been grazed from the bullet the other day. "Uh…cat…kind of went devil on me." Kaito laughed, trying to shake off her suspicious question.

"Huh…" she muttered. She looked back to her book, forgetting he was there.

"Ah, there you are Toyoshima-san!" a voice said.

Kaito and Tsukiko looked up and saw Hakuba walking towards them. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" he said, putting his hands on his hips and smiling.

"People just don't get the idea through there mind that I wish to be left alone…" Tsukiko said, looking back to her book. "Do they…?"

Hakuba and Kaito's mouths twitched at her words, finding them rather unnerving.

Hakuba took the seat next to Tsukiko and leaned over to her. "I heard from a little birdie that your birthday is approaching, Toyoshima-san," Hakuba said.

Tsukiko gave a huff and continued reading. "And would this little birdie be Conan-kun?" Tsukiko glanced up to see Hakuba's smile a bit nervous.

"Nope!" he said.

Tsukiko grinned and looked back to her book. "Figures…" she muttered. "Conan-kun wouldn't tell you so you had to do some investigative work of your own, am I right, Hakuba?"

Hakuba was left speechless, as well as Kaito. But soon Hakuba laughed it off. "Well," he said, "I can't fool you."

Kaito cleared his throat, just to let them know he was still there. And the reaction he got when they looked at him wasn't something he expected.

"You're still here…?" they both said, narrowing their eyes at him and also looking rather disappointed.

Kaito smiled, a nice smile to Tsukiko and one saying 'I will kill you' to Hakuba. But soon the smile faded and was left with a child's curiosity. "Your birthday is coming, Toyoshima-san?" he asked. "Why didn't I know?"

Tsukiko looked to her book once again and sighed. "I don't like people knowing such a meaningless thing… Plus people always have something to do on Christmas Eve…"

"Christmas Eve?" Kaito repeated. "Your birthday is on Christmas Eve?"

Tsukiko glared at him for shouting it, since now everyone was looking at them and muttering what they just heard. "Yes, if you must know…" Tsukiko stood to her feet and slammed her book shut. She then walked to the door.

"Uh, Toyoshima-san…" Kaito began.

"You do know class is about to start…" Hakuba cut in.

Tsukiko opened the door and simply said, "I'm skipping…" as she walked out the door.

Hakuba grinned and glanced at Kaito, seeing the boy's melancholy expression.

"Seems like you've really upset her this time…" Hakuba said, a pinch of happiness in his voice.

Kaito glared at Hakuba, just for stating the problem that was so obvious. "Wow…the brilliant detective solves another one…" Kaito said with such sarcasm, everyone knew.

Now it was Hakuba's turn to glare at the young man in front of him. And thus the glare continued until class started minutes later.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko was up in a tree, hiding from the teachers as she skipped class. Of course she was in a tree that was behind the school, and teachers usually never checked behind the school. They really could careless about what was going on back there.<p>

Tsukiko sat on the branch and laid back. Her arm was behind her head and she was looking up at the sky that was still visible through all the leaves. But even when she looked at the pale sky, her mind drew elsewhere.

"Why do people have to make such a big deal when they know someone's birthday is approaching….?" she muttered. She never did care for her birthday, ever. Which was odd to some people.

Tsukiko closed her eyes and had the picture perfectly in her mind. Her, alone, sitting at the dinning table on her birthday. Only thing on the table was her dinner and the wilting roses. Her mother and father were at work once again, and her brother was working with them. No one was there to celebrate with her, not even the maids of butler-saying as they were all given the week off.

Tsukiko opened her eyes, thinking that it was going to be the same as every year: Alone by herself.

"Well," a voice said from below, "I would have never guessed you were up here…"

Tsukiko looked down, but no one was there. She blinked at the ground and then felt someone behind her. She jumped and quickly looked over her shoulder. There she saw Kaito, smiling as he sat on the next branch.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" Tsukiko shouted as she hit him behind the head-which in turn almost caused both of them to fall down to the ground. But both caught their balance before they could fall.

"Don't do that!" Kaito shouted. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"You're the one who started it!" Tsukiko shouted back.

Kaito looked away from Tsukiko and sighed. "You're right…" he muttered.

Tsukiko blinked blankly at Kaito, a bit shocked that he would admit it was his fault in the first place. But Tsukiko could only find herself smiling at this-a bit amused by his disappointed expression at the moment.

Tsukiko sat back and sighed, her smile slowly fading. "When I was little," she muttered, drawing Kaito's attention to her, "I was always alone on my birthday for one reason or another. My parents usually got unexpected work and my brother was working also-until he moved that is… The maids and the butler always had the week of Christmas off, allowing them to spend time with their families and such…"

"Wait," Kaito said, "are you saying you're rich?"

Tsukiko looked at Kaito and nodded. "I choose to live in the apartment, that way it's closer to the school. My family's estate is somewhere else."

"But you still own it…?" Kaito seemed a bit more shocked with saying that. He couldn't believe this girl was wealthy.

Tsukiko nodded. "Technically it's my brother's, but since he's somewhere else and didn't want it-it went to me." Tsukiko smiled and looked away from Kaito. "But it's not like I asked for it."

"Then why are you looking for your family heirloom?" Kaito asked, but telling by Tsukiko's surprised expression-he shouldn't have asked. "I mean, you have a lot more. Why are you still looking for something so-"

"Meaningless?" Tsukiko said, glancing at Kaito. "My grandparents were devastated when it ended up getting stolen. And it getting stolen was all my fault. They blamed me for losing it. They said that I was pathetic and brought dishonor to my dead parents. So," Tsukiko looked away, "I want to get it back. And no matter the circumstances, I will get it back."

Kaito grinned, knowing she was fully set on that goal. And without her knowing, he was fully set on finding it for her.

Kaito jumped to the ground and looked up to Tsukiko. "Well," he said, "I better get going…"

He was about to walk away, when suddenly he heard Tsukiko shout his name. "Kuroba-kun!" This made Kaito look back up, but soon he found himself lying on the ground. Tsukiko had fallen from the tree and landed on him.

Kaito propped himself on his elbows and rubbed his head with one hand. "Sorry…" Tsukiko moaned, propping herself on her hands-knowing fully well she had fallen on Kaito.

"It's fine…" Kaito said. "It's not like-" Kaito cut himself off when he opened his eyes and found himself inches away from Tsukiko's shocked face. She was sitting directly on him-hands on either side of his torso and her legs right in-between his. The position and the closeness made both teens blush.

"Uh…" Tsukiko said, looking down as she tried to hide her face. "I-I'm really sorry about this…" Tsukiko was about to move, but she suddenly froze when she felt a had brush her cheek and slowly fall into her hair. She quickly looked up at Kaito and saw him showing a small smile.

Kaito pulled his hand away and showed a leaf in his hand. "You had a leaf in your hair…" he said, giving a small laugh. But inside he wasn't laughing, he was in utter turmoil with himself, he couldn't believe he just did that.

Tsukiko gave a girlish giggle, which was a very first. "Thanks…" she muttered with a smile.

Kaito's blush just grew worse with that smile, which made him not notice his movements. His hand had brushed her cheek again and his fingers twisted with her hair. "Tsukiko…?" he said.

Tsukiko felt her heart jump at her name leaving his lips for the first time. She met his eyes and just looked at him.

"I don't think that the theft of your family's heirloom was your fault…" he said, giving a caring smile. "Their was really nothing a child could do, right?"

Tsukiko's smile went serious, but her blush was still on her cheeks. But she looked away before he could notice fully, but he did see a glimpse of her blush. Tsukiko pulled away and sat in-between his legs.

Kaito sat up fully, still rather close to Tsukiko-but neither one cared.

"I witnessed the theft…" Tsukiko muttered. "I could have shouted for help, but I felt that he didn't deserve to be caught… And then he escaped and my grandparents-along with my brother-found me. They shouted that it was my fault and then from that day on they searched for the heirloom. But the heirloom had mysteriously disappeared, along with Kaitou Kid…"

"You had no control over that," Kaito said. "I'm positive you will get the heirloom back." _This is if I can find it… _Kaito thought.

Kaito's eyes soon widened when he heard Tsukiko speak. "Is it alright to be selfish for right now…?" she muttered.

Kaito looked around, wondering what he was supposed to say. "I-I guess…" he said, looking back at her.

Tsukiko sniffed, like she was about to cry it she wasn't already. "I don't want to spend another birthday alone…" she said. "I don't mean I want to spend it with you…" Kaito felt a bit ticked at that, but knew what she was saying.

"Well," Kaito said, looking away-he was pretending to be angry when he was actually blushing, "I think that's a bit too bad…"

Tsukiko looked up at him to see him smiling at her. "Because I'm not going to let that happen…" He took her hands in his and said, "I promise to make you a birthday you will never forget, Toyoshima-san."

Tsukiko grinned and looked away from him. "Don't get so full of yourself," she said, grinning.

Kaito laughed which in turn made Tsukiko laugh. Both were happy, completely forgetting the position they were in still.


	18. Red Among White

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I read over the story and I completely forgot that Tsukiko's parents died when she was 6. So in the last chapter, I changed it because I just remembered that. And also, I noticed the last three chapters or so weren't very good. And I'm terrible sorry about that. I hope that this one makes up for that. If not I'm terrible sorry!**

**Quote: "This time we're done with child's play. We shall do battle as adults."**

* * *

><p>Tsukiko was sitting on the brick wall in the square, waiting. It was now nine at night and she was still sitting there. Tsukiko gave a deep sigh of frustration. <em>Why am I here…? <em>she thought. _Oh that's right… _Tsukiko rolled her eyes at remembering the reason why she was there. Kaito had asked her to spend the day with her. It was December 23rd and most people were out, getting gifts and such. But Tsukiko wasn't with anyone at the moment, because Kaito had still not shown himself.

Tsukiko straightened her skirt and crossed her legs. Why was she dressed up for this? It wasn't like she was going on a date or anything. Tsukiko had the strange idea to put on a plaid skirt, a nice black and red shirt and have her hair tide back. The only loose strand of hair was the silver streak. She wore her boots with the chains hanging down on them. For some reason she was hoping to at least get a compliment on how she looked or something.

People who walked by her murmured, saying that she was a strange girl to be sitting there for so long. She had been sitting there for at least an hour. Not because Kaito was late, but she was simply really early. But now that it was nine, he was late.

"Where is he…?" she muttered, getting even angrier. "If he did this just to see my reaction…he'll be dead."

Tsukiko looked up and around, still Kaito wasn't seen anywhere. She stood to her feet and was about to walk away, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard someone behind her. She turned around and was a bit surprised to see Kaito.

Kaito gave a sheepish smile and laughed. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to make you wait."

Tsukiko crossed her arms a tipped her head to the side. "Well," she said, "I'm not going to forgive you that easily…"

Kaito stepped forward, causing Tsukiko to look up at him. "I wasn't expecting you to." He smiled and watched as Tsukiko's face lit up like a firework. Soon he grabbed her hand and dragged her along to where he was going.

Tsukiko tripped as she followed him, but still stayed on her feet. "Where are you taking me?" she said.

Kaito looked over his shoulder, smiling. "Can't you just be surprised for once?" he said, laughing.

Tsukiko gave a smirk and laughed, maybe he was right. She should just wait and see where the moment takes her.

* * *

><p>The two were sitting at a table in a restaurant looking at everything outside. Although, Kaito had his eyes elsewhere at the moment. Currently, his eyes were on Tsukiko as she peered through the window, amazed at all the decorations and people walking around. Although, her face didn't show she was amazed-but her eyes sure did.<p>

"I forgot what it was like during Christmas…" she muttered.

Kaito lifted his eyebrows. "You mean you never went here during Christmas?"

Tsukiko looked at him and shook her head. "During Christmas I usually stop by my parents' graves and then go home and spend the days alone." Tsukiko looked back out the window. "I never stopped to look at all the lights that hung around…"

Kaito's face went red, amazed that he could witness her expression at the moment.

Tsukiko peered out the corner of her eye and looked at Kaito. She then looked at him, quite angry. "Will you stop looking at me like that…?" she said bitterly.

Kaito jumped out of his thoughts and laughed. "Sorry…" he muttered. "It's just a shock to see you like this…"

Tsukiko narrowed her eyes at Kaito, just by seeing his smile she was a bit nervous. But she wasn't going to show it.

Before Tsukiko or Kaito were able to say anything else, their food came and their conversation changed completely.

* * *

><p>The two were back outside, walking through the people and making their way out of the square. Kaito didn't know where they were going, but Tsukiko surely did. She had asked if it they could go to her parents grave, which was nearby. Kaito had no objection to this.<p>

The two had left the crowded square and were walking down the dark street, on their way to the graves. In Tsukiko's hands she held a banquet of flowers, which she recently purchased at a stand-along with another item. But that item was unknown to Kaito.

Although, Kaito also had something that Tsukiko didn't know about. Earlier, when Tsukiko was buying the flowers, Kaito had quickly ran into a store and purchased a Christmas present for the detective. But he wasn't going to give it to her yet. One reason being he was nervous about giving it to her and the other being that he was waiting for midnight.

Kaito was wrapped up in his thoughts, which contradicted themselves in many ways. Give it. Don't give it. But soon those thoughts stopped when he heard Tsukiko speak. "We're here…"

Kaito looked up from the ground and noticed they were standing in front of a pair of wooden doors. He looked at Tsukiko and so a smile on her face. He's never seen her in this mood, and those rare moment that he did-it wasn't anything like how she was now.

Tsukiko pushed open the door and walked through with Kaito following her. She walked through the area and they soon stopped at a grave. Kaito noticed the names on the stone and knew they were finally there.

Tsukiko got down to her knees and placed the flowers on the grave, she then sat there in silence.

Kaito glanced at her, wondering if she was going to say anything. Without him knowing, he had said, "Aren't you going to say anything…?"

Tsukiko looked up at Kaito and then back at the grave. She shook her head. "I have nothing to say…"

Kaito squatted next to Tsukiko and sighed. "Okay then…" he said. "I'll say something…"

Tsukiko looked at Kaito a bit shocked. "What?"

Kaito took a deep breath and then began. "Truthfully, I have nothing really to say… But I feel I at least should say something… Mr. and Mrs. Toyoshima, your daughter is a real gift." Tsukiko's eyes widened and her face went red. "Even though she is cold to me at times… I see how she acts with others and notice that she isn't all that bad. Then there are those times that she shows that side to me… I lo-" Kaito cut himself off when he realized what he was saying. He glanced over to Tsukiko and noticed she was a bit shocked and confused. Kaito looked to the ground, his face turning red. "I…uh…lost my train of thought…" Hopefully that had saved him from what he just said.

Tsukiko lifted an eyebrow. But soon she began laughing, it was just funny.

Kaito looked at her a bit shocked by her sudden outburst. But he smiled in the end.

Tsukiko stopped her laughter and wiped a tear from her eye. She looked at Kaito and grinned. "Sorry…" she said. Her grin turned into a smile. "I appreciate what you said… Thank you, Kuroba-kun."

Kaito grinned and looked back to the flowers that sat before them.

Tsukiko looked at her watch and noticed it was midnight. "It's midnight already…" she muttered, making Kaito look up. Tsukiko stood to her feet. "I guess we should be heading home…"

Kaito quickly stood. "Uh, Toyoshima-san…" he said. "I…uh…" Tsukiko looked at him, wondering what he was going to say. Kaito reached in his pocket and pulled out the thing he got from the store earlier. "I was wondering when I would give this to you… And well…I guess now would be better then any…" Kaito smiled at her. "Happy Birthday, Toyoshima-san…"

Tsukiko took the small bag that Kaito had given her. She glanced up at him and then back at the bag. She opened the bag and reached in, only to pull out a bright red ribbon tide to a beautiful white rose. Tsukiko's face went red and she couldn't even look at Kaito.

"Toyoshima-san?" Kaito said, noticing the sudden change in her facial expression. "Are you-"

Before Kaito could finish, he was caught off guard by Tsukiko hugging him. He just starred in front of him, a bit shocked by this.

"Thank you…" she muttered. She pulled away and looked up at him. "I love it."

Kaito's face turned bright red and he didn't know what to do in this situation.

Tsukiko pulled away and reached into her pocket. "Actually…" she said, smiling. "I have something for you also." She pulled out a small bag and smiled when giving it to him. "Merry Christmas…"

Kaito lifted an eyebrow, but he didn't hesitate to open the bag and see what was inside. He soon pulled out a cell phone charm that was of a four leaf clover.

Tsukiko walked past Kaito with a smile. Kaito quickly turned around, a bit confused. "Uh… I don't quite understand, Toyoshima-san…" he said.

Tsukiko stopped walking. "I choose it because I think it fit you the most." She looked over her shoulder with a smirk. "You're my lucky clover, Kuroba-kun."

Kaito felt his heart stop a moment, he was just so happy at that moment.

Tsukiko looked away. "Well," she said, "we should be leaving… You coming?"

"Yeah…" Kaito muttered, looking back at the grave. "I'll be there in a minute…"

Tsukiko smiled and walked back to the door, leaving Kaito standing there looking at the grave and his Christmas gift. He pocketed the gift with a smile and looked back at the grave. He then pulled out a red rose and laid it on the grave. Kaito gave a caring smile and whispered, "I love her very much…" Kaito soon put his hands in his pockets and walked away, smiling.

On the grave, in the many white flowers from the banquet, laid a single red rose.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hope the chapter was to everyone's liking. Please, feel free to comment. Thanks for reading.<span>**


	19. Visitors and the Memory of a Detective

Kaito sat at his desk, looking at the cell phone charm that he had recently received from the girl that held his heart. _'You're my lucky clover, Kuroba-kun…' _the words rang throughout his mind. He couldn't possible be happier. That is until the teacher came in.

"Settle down everyone…" he said, standing in front of everyone.

Everyone was in their seats and paying full attention. Although there was one person who was missing. Tsukiko.

"I have some important news for everyone…" the teacher said. From the sound Kaito heard, it wasn't good news. "I'm sure everyone knows Toyoshima Tsukiko…" Kaito's heart jumped. "It seems that she has been admitted into the hospital earlier this morning…" Kaito's eyes widened.

For some strange reason, him and Hakuba both looked at each other-both with the same shocked expression. As is timed perfectly, they both jumped to their feet and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Hakuba and Kaito had both gone to the hospital, only to run into a few other people they knew standing outside the Tsukiko's room. Conan, Ai Haibara, and the Detective Boys along with Agasa. The children seemed to have been scratched up while the Professor was unharmed.<p>

"How is she?" both teens said at the same time. They both glared at each other, not really liking it at the moment.

"Ah…" Agasa said frowning. "She still hasn't regained consciousness…"

"What happened to have her end up here?" Hakuba said.

Conan crossed his arms. "She was investigating an old building where a murder occurred a few days ago…" he said.

"The building was very unstable…" Ai said, also crossing her arms.

Genta looked to the ground. "We asked to join along, and she let us…"

Ayumi sniffed as tears fell from her eyes. "The building collapsed when we were inside…"

"But…"Mitsuhiko said. "We managed to get out quick enough, but Tsukiko-nee-san wasn't able to reach the exit in time."

Conan stopped leaning on the wall and put his hands in his pockets. "A beam had hit her head and most of the rubble was on her making her injures a bit worse…"

Ayumi cried, saying, "She had pushed me out of the way… She was so hurt!"

Everyone's looks turned into painful expressions. Mitsuhiko and Genta were wondering what to do to make Ayumi stop crying. But nothing came to their minds.

Kaito squatted in front of her and took her hands in his. She looked at him and was shocked to see him do a trick and make a flower appear before her.

"Now, now," he said, smiling, "we can't have a beautiful girl crying…" He then rubbed her head and she had stopped crying.

Kaito stood to his feet and smiled. He then looked at Professor Agasa who was smiling at him and Hakuba. "I'm glad you both were able to come," he said. "I'm sure Tsukiko-kun would appreciate it."

Hakuba smiled. "We would do anything for her…"

They all heard the door behind them. They looked back and saw the Doctor had walked out of the room. "She still hasn't regained consciousness, but you can visit her now."

"Thank you, Doctor," Hakuba said.

The Doctor bowed and then left with the nurse following him.

The group walked into the room, seeing the female detective lying in the bed. She looked like she was sound asleep. She was covered in cuts and bruises, which just made Kaito wince in pain himself.

They all stood around her bed. Agasa sat in the chair; the kids stood next to her in front of him; Kaito sat on the window ledge behind Conan and Ai; and Hakuba stood at the foot of the bed. All they had to do was wait now.

* * *

><p>The kids had finally left, but Conan and Ai were still there. Which was to Kaito's disliking. Mostly because there was a possible chance his identity could get figured out. But at the moment he didn't care, he was to worried about Tsukiko.<p>

Agasa had stepped out into the hall to make a few calls. But that was about two hours ago, so that probably meant he was calling many people.

So now it was just Kaito, Hakuba and the two children.

Ai glanced at Conan to see his worried expression. She grinned. "You know," Ai said, glancing up to see Kaito having his attention on outside and seeing Hakuba had fallen asleep in the chair, "she'll be fine…"

Conan looked at Ai. "I don't know about that Haibara…" he said, looking back at his cousin.

Ai gave chuckle. "Since when have you known Toyoshima-san to get into a mess where she was in dire situation…?"

"Never…" Conan answered. But this time was different, way different from other times.

Ai glanced back at Kaito. "On another note…" she said. "What do you think her relationship is with this person…?"

Conan glanced over to Kaito, but Kaito was fully unaware of what was happening. "Last thing Tsukiko told me was that they were just classmates…" he said, looking away.

Ai chuckled. "That's highly unlikely…" she said.

Conan lifted an eyebrow at her. "What are you saying, Haibara?"

Ai grinned. "I may be a scientist, but I'm also a girl," she looked at Conan, "and that look he gives isn't that of one between classmates…"

Conan looked over his shoulder to the man sitting behind him. But he soon looked away and back to his sleeping cousin. Ai was right, Kaito didn't look at Tsukiko with a look that suggested they were just classmates. There was something more going on there, but Conan didn't want to know.

Agasa had walked back in, sighing as he walked up to the bed.

"What's up Professor?" Conan asked.

Agasa looked at Conan and the others, who were looking at him. Hakuba had finally woken up, but was barely able to acknowledge anything being said.

"Uh…" Agasa said, looking to Tsukiko. "I called Tsukiko-kun's brother… But it seems he wouldn't be able to make it to Japan for quite sometime… And the others said they would be here as fast as they could…"

"Others?" everyone said.

Soon after that word had been said, the door had opened once again. Everyone looked to the door and were shocked to see the fiver people standing there. Inspector Megure, Detective Sato, Detective Takagi, Inspector Shiratori, and Detective Chiba stood in the doorway.

"Inspector Megure?" Conan said, looking a bit shocked. "What are you guys doing here…?"

Kaito, at this point, was completely freaking out, he was in even more risk then he was before. Hopefully he could hold up his front.

The gang walked in and stood in the room near the bed. "We heard what happened to Tsukiko-chan," Inspector Megure said.

"She's helped us a lot, so we decided it would probably be nice if we stopped to see how she was doing…" Inspector Shiratori said.

Sato held up a banquet of multicolored flowers and smiled. "I thought these would be a nice touch," she said. "I know how much she enjoys flowers."

Everyone laughed, that was very true. Tsukiko loved flowers.

"Plus," Chiba said, "we know she would do the same for us."

Takagi looked to the poor girl that was hooked up to the machine. "How is she doing so far?" he said.

Agasa smiled. "The Doctor said she should be fine," he said, looking at Tsukiko, "it's just a matter of her waking up."

Sato had placed the flowers in a vase near the bed side, but when she looked up she was a bit surprised to see the boy from the amusement park standing behind Conan and Ai. Sato pointed and said, "Aren't you the same kid we saw at Tropical Land with Tsukiko-chan?"

Kaito jumped and smiled, every eyes was on him-even glares from Hakuba and Conan. Ai rolled her eyes and sat down in an empty chair in a corner-taking a book out and not caring for the conversation anymore.

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Kaito said, scratching his head. "It's nice to see you again, Detective…" _Not really! _he thought.

Inspector Megure looked up a bit curious. He didn't really care about what Sato said about Tropical Land, but with him seeing the uncanny resemblance between Kaito and Kudo Shinichi, he couldn't help but be shocked. But he was also wondering why Sato said what she did, he figure that only couples went to Tropical Land together.

"Are you," Inspector Megure said, "by any chance Tsukiko-chan's boyfriend?"

Kaito's face went scarlet and Conan's-along with Hakuba's-turned angry. "N-Not at all," Kaito said, laughing and scratching his head. "We're just friends."

Hakuba lifted an eyebrow, along with Conan. _Since when were they friends? _they thought. _I thought she hated your guts!_

Sato pouted as she placed her hands on her hips. "That's to bad…" she said. Which just received her a small glare from Conan and Hakuba-but she didn't notice it.

Takagi gave a small laugh along with most of the others. It was to bad, because Takagi and Sato thought there would have been something happening between them-that is after what Tsukiko said to Sato.

"So," Conan said, getting off the subject of Tsukiko and Kaito together, "are you the only Metropolitan Police officers that are coming?"

_Please say yes… _Kaito cried in his head.

"Actually," Chiba said, "Yumi said she would be coming later on."

"And the Superintendent Matsumoto said he would stop by later this evening to see how Tsukiko-chan is doing," Inspector Megure said. "Along with Inspector Nakamori."

"And most of the other officers wish her the best," Inspector Shiratori said, smiling.

Hakuba grinned. "Seems like she has lots of friends within the divisions."

Takagi smiled. "She's helped on so many cases, her name is known throughout the Police force," he said, a small laugh hidden in his voice.

_That's my cousin… _Conan thought, proudly.

"Where is she?" a voice was heard from in the hall.

"Uh, Dad!" a female voice was heard. "You shouldn't shout in a hospital!"

Conan gave a sheepish smile, he knew who was coming and he wasn't to happy about it.

The door opened and Mouri Kogoro stood there with his daughter Ran behind him. But they weren't the only ones, Sonoko was also standing with them-along with Jodie Saintemillion

Now Kaito wasn't the only one freaking out, Conan was also freaking out. But both for different reasons.

Hakuba blinked blankly, shocked about how many people were coming. He just couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ah…" Kogoro said, looking at everyone in the room. "I didn't expect to see everyone here…" He walked in with the other three behind him, his hands stuck in his pockets.

"How is she?" Ran asked, looking over to the bed and then at the others.

"Doctor said she's fine," Hakuba answered, "but we don't know when she will wakeup."

Ran gave a sad nod and Sonoko looked at her friend rather sadly. Both girls were worried for their friend. Of course, neither actually noticed the boy standing right across from them. Even Jodie didn't notice him.

"Well," Jodie said, smiling, "that's good to hear." She brought her hands out from behind her back and she hugged the stuffed bear she was gripping. "I thought I would bring her a gift. I won it in a game. Isn't it adorable?"

Conan laughed slightly, unnoticeable to everyone. _Same old Jodie-sensei… _he thought.

* * *

><p>It was now near evening and most of the guests had left by then. The only ones who had stayed were Conan, Hakuba, Kaito, Agasa, Ai, Ran, Sonoko, and Kogoro. Like Inspector Megure had said, the Superintendent came to see how Tsukiko was doing-bring a gift alone with him. What he brought was a small stuffed animal-such as the one Jodie brought.<p>

Nakamori had also came, a bit surprised to see Kaito and Hakuba in there. He didn't bring anything, not really knowing what to bring.

Now all that was left was the group, sitting in the room quietly-listening to the beeping of the machine and the wind outside. Soon, Ran, Sonoko, Kogoro, Ai, and Agasa said they would go and bring some food back for everyone. So they left for a moment, leaving Kaito, Hakuba, and Conan in the room with the gifts that were left.

But soon the silence that filled the room was gone by the sudden burst of the door. The three looked up and Conan was horrified-along with Kaito. But Hakuba simply smirked.

"So," the teen standing in the doorway said, "how is she doin'?" This teen was none other then Hattori Heiji.

Heiji walked into the room, smiling as he held to banquet of flowers. Conan couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Why are you holding those…?" Conan asked.

Heiji blinked blankly at the small boy, but soon brightened in a smile. "Oh, these," he said. In his hands he held a banquet of Black Roses and Marigolds. "Well, I thought I would bring something."

"Don't Black Roses and Marigolds mean 'Death and Grief'…?" Kaito said, not really believing what he was seeing.

"Well," Hakuba said, laughing, "it seems you chose the wrong thing to bring…"

Heiji glared at Hakuba, really hating him at the moment. He looked at Conan with a sheepish smile. "Guess I should have had Kazuha choose the flowers," he said, laughing. "I heard from that little girl that Toyoshima's favorite flowers were Black Roses and Marigolds…"

Conan shook his head, just wondering how this man ever survived when visiting people in the hospital.

Kaito sat back on the window ledge, hoping that his outburst wouldn't cause him attention from the detective. But sadly, it did.

Heiji put the flowers in a vase and then looked at Kaito again, a bit suspicious. "So," he said, motioning towards Kaito, "who is this?" Heiji then glared at Hakuba. "And what the hell is _he _doing here…?"

Hakuba acted like the comment actually hurt. "Well," he said, "turns out I'm a classmate of Toyoshima-san's… And this," Hakuba motioned to Kaito, "Kuroba Kaito, another classmate."

Heiji walked up to Kaito, which quite frightened Kaito a bit. But what happened was completely unexpected. Heiji had grabbed Kaito's hand and began shaking it. "It's a pleasure to meet ya!" he said, smiling and completely ignoring Hakuba and not noticing the resemblance between Kaito and Shinichi. "I'm Hattori Heiji! You've probably heard of me!"

Kaito gave a small, very nervous, laugh. "Yeah…I have…" he muttered.

Everyone looked to the door when they heard it open. The others had walked in, Ran being first. "Oh…" she said, shocked. "Hattori-kun, we didn't know you were coming."

Heiji sat on the end of the bed in which Tsukiko laid in, a smile on his face. "I was already on my way here to Tokyo when Professor Agasa called me. So, I came as fast as I could when I heard our famous detective was in hospital."

Ran and the others set down the things they were carrying (three trays of food from Kogoro, Sonoko, and Ran. Drink from the others)

Kaito hit his head against the wall. _Why do these people have to be here? _he thought. He _really _didn't want them there. He would have been perfectly fine with Conan, but the others he had problems dealing with.

While conversation was going on between people, there was noise coming from the girl in the bed. Everyone stopped talking and looked to the bed, seeing Tsukiko was beginning to wake up.

"Hey!" Heiji, Kaito, and Conan said. "She's waking up!"

Kaito rushed over-surprising Conan a bit and raising an eyebrow from Heiji. Kaito helped Tsukiko sit up as she kept grumbling to herself about the pain. She then opened her eyes to see everyone staring her.

"How ya feeling?" Heiji asked, looking eager to hear.

"I'm…" she looked around. "…fine…" She motioned to everyone and raised an eyebrow, having her vision focusing on all the people surrounding her. "But… Who the hell are you people?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Hoped everyone enjoyed the new chapter. I got this when I was reading and singing like usual. Hope you're shocked and hope you look forward to the next chapter, because there will be more surprises. More characters everyone loves, more humor (if there was some already.) Please Comment on this if you like, I don't demand. The comments just make me smile.**

**Instead of a quote (since I ran out of Kaitou Kid quotes and I don't have my trusty book with me) I left you with some thinking about from this chapter. Oh, and I learned that the Red and White flowers (mentioned in the last chapter) together mean 'United'. So I thought it was pretty interesting, since I didn't know that when I wrote it. Anyway, thank you for reading. Look forward to the next chapter!**


	20. Second and First Meeting

**Previously on Detective Conan… Actually you already know… ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Everyone blinked blankly as they heard the Doctor explain what was going on here. "She has amnesia…" the Doctor said, bluntly. "Her memory should return if she talks to the people she knows. But I'm not certain on how long it would take… For all we know, her memory could never return…"<p>

Everyone looked over to the girl that was sleeping soundly in the bed.

Kaito sat near Tsukiko's head, looking down at her. He was in complete shock and he was in utter sadness. He couldn't believe she forgot everything; her friends, her family, even him.

Kogoro thanked the Doctor as he walked out and shut the door behind him. Everyone looked at each other, saying a few words.

"Well," Heiji said, crossing his arms-he still sat at the edge of Tsukiko's bed, "this turned out to be a predicament…"

Kogoro looked at Agasa. "Does her brother know about this?" he asked.

Agasa nodded. "I called him a few minutes ago," he said. "But he said that he wouldn't be able to get here until two days from now."

Conan crossed his arms and pondered for a moment. If only his parents were there, they would know what to do. They knew Tsukiko well and in fact were like her second parents.

After a moment or two, Ran, Sonoko, and Kogoro left. Shortly after that, Hakuba left saying that he needed to get home. So, Kaito, Conan, Heiji, Ai, and Agasa were all that were left.

It was silent in the room and no one really said anything. Heiji had finally looked up from his hands and glanced over to Kaito. Heiji noticed the look Kaito gave Tsukiko, and he knew that there was something more going on then just two friends.

Heiji jumped to his feet and stretched, after giving a deep sigh. "Well," he said, breaking the silence, "I don't think it's good to be cooped up in this place! Come on Conan-kun!" Heiji then walked to the door.

Conan glared and muttered under his breath about how he didn't want to go along. But Conan dragged his feet toward the door and left with Heiji.

Kaito sighed in relief, now he only had to deal with two others. He stood to his feet and returned to his place near the window, not really knowing what else to do.

* * *

><p>After about an hour, Heiji and Conan returned-and from Conan's expression, he wasn't to happy. Heiji on the other hand was smiling brightly and laughing at some pointless jokes he tried sharing. But no one laughed but him.<p>

Soon, Tsukiko woke up from her slumber and was still surprised to see them there.

"You're all still here…?" she said, bitterly sitting up in the bed.

The boy's gave a sheepish laugh. "Well," Heiji said, "of course we are…"

Tsukiko crossed her arms and glared at everyone. "Who are you people…?" she said.

Heiji pointed to himself and smiled brightly-most likely happy he could brag about his accomplishments. "I'm Hattori Heiji, High school Detective of the West!"

Tsukiko looked at Agasa and Ai. Agasa smiled and said, "I'm Professor Agasa, I've known you since you were young Tsukiko-kun." Agasa put a hand on Ai's shoulder and she looked up to Tsukiko, giving an icy glare. "And this is Haibara Ai."

Tsukiko nodded, returning Ai's glare back at her. She looked at Conan and lifted an eyebrow. "And who are you shorty?" she said, motioning to him.

Conan was a bit angry at the comment, but he just smiled and said, "I'm Edogawa Conan!"

Tsukiko glanced up to Kaito and lifted an eyebrow. "You?" she said.

Kaito looked at her and gave a small smile-it felt like everything was starting over. "Kuroba Kaito…" he said. "It's nice to meet you again, Toyoshima-san."

Tsukiko glared at him and he flinch back wondering what he did.

"Why do I get the feeling that I hate you a lot…?" she said. But Kaito could only laugh at her comment.

Conan smiled and laughed. "It's because you do!" he said, which received a glare from Kaito.

_Shut it shrimp! _Kaito thought.

Conan returned Kaito's glare with a snicker. _It's what you get! _he thought.

Tsukiko blinked blankly as she watched a teenager have a glaring contest with a small child. Heiji was also a bit shocked at this. _Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned anything to him… _he thought, giving a small laugh.

Tsukiko watched the two continue glaring, but soon she found herself smiling and laughing at them.

Kaito and Conan stopped glaring and looked to the girl as she laughed.

"You two are just so funny!" she said. She looked at them as she began to stop laughing. She was about to say something else, but the door soon slammed open.

Everyone looked to the door and were a bit shocked to see Kudo Yukiko standing there. She was crying, or what seemed like she was crying.

Conan was frozen in fear and shock. _Mom? _he thought.

Yukiko looked over to the girl sitting in the bed who just seemed a little to shocked to see her. Yukiko ran in and hugged Tsukiko. "I'm so sorry, Tsukiko-chan!" she screamed as she cried more.

Tsukiko lifted an eyebrow and was wondering what was going on. Who was this woman?

Everyone was just blinking blankly at the crying woman and didn't even notice that Yusaku had walked in, shaking his head.

Yukiko pulled away and looked at Tsukiko, tears in her eyes still. "Say it isn't true, Tsukiko-chan!" she said. "Please tell me you remember us!"

Tsukiko looked rather frightened when she looked at Yukiko. "Who are you lady?" she said.

Yukiko hugged Tsukiko even tighter and began crying again. "This can't be possible!" she cried. "Yusaku! She really doesn't remember us! How is this possible?"

Conan looked up to his father, just a bit surprised to see them both there. Actually, more then surprised, he was horrified to see them.

Yusaku smiled and laughed. "Well," he said, "it's a good thing we came then…"

Yukiko pulled away from Tsukiko and Tsukiko glared at her. "Who are you old lady?" she said.

Yukiko pulled away and slapped Tsukiko on the back of her head. "What did you just say?" she said, glaring at the young detective.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Tsukiko shouted at her.

Yukiko crossed her arms, her crying finally stopping and smile on her face now. "I'm Kudo Yukiko, Shin-chan's mother and your Aunt!" Yukiko pointed to her husband. "And this is my husband, Yusaku."

Tsukiko looked up and lifted an eyebrow. "How can I have an Aunt as crazy as you…?" she muttered, which she only received another slap from Yukiko.

After Tsukiko shouted in pain, she rubbed her head and looked back at Yukiko. "So," she said, "who's Shin-chan?"

"Your cousin…" everyone said, in a rather depressing manor.

Conan smiled and laughed. "Kudo Shinichi is the famous High School Detective of the East!" he said. "He's also your loving cousin!"

_He's giving himself to much credit… _Heiji and Kaito thought.

Yukiko smiled as she picked up Conan and hugged him tightly. "Oh!" she said, smothering him. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

Tsukiko was completely confused now.

"How is that I know such crazy people…?" she muttered. It seems everyone was so busy talking among themselves, that they didn't hear what Tsukiko said. Only person who did hear was the person trying to stay away from the conversations, which was Kaito.

"Well," Kaito said, crossing his arms, "you were rather crazy yourself…"

Tsukiko glared up at him. "And that's coming from a person I don't even remember…" she said.

Kaito laughed and smiled at her. "But that craziness is what makes you the Tsukiko we love!" he said.

Tsukiko blinked blankly at the boy before her. Her heart was racing at that statement and her cheeks were a bit red. But what shocked her the most was the memory in her head. _"Even though she is cold to me at times… I see how she acts with others and notice that she isn't all that bad. Then there are those times that she shows that side to me… I lo-" _Tsukiko remembered those words coming from him and she remembered the place where they were. But so far that was the only thing she could remember.

"Tsukiko?" Yusaku said.

Tsukiko jumped out her thoughts and looked at the man. He smiled at her. "Something on your mind?"

"Uh…" Tsukiko looked to her hands, wondering what was going on. "No… Nothing really…"

Yukiko noticed the blush on the girls face and so did Yusaku, which caused them to look at each other and then back at the girl. Yukiko looked at Kaito and noticed he was also blushing a bit, and then she looked back at Tsukiko and saw the girl twiddling her thumbs. Yukiko grinned, knowing what was going on-it was obvious to everyone.

Yukiko giggled and clapped her hands together. "Alrighty!" she said, smiling. Everyone looked at her, even Yusaku didn't know what his wife was planning. "Time to go down memory lane!"

Yukiko reached into the bag on her shoulder and pulled out the largest album in history. Everyone looked at it and their jaws dropped.

"Uh…" Tsukiko said. "I don't think-"

"Nonsense!" Yukiko said, sitting on the bed with Tsukiko. She soon grabbed Conan and made him sit in Tsukiko's lap. Both were not pleased with this-they rolled their eyes and sighed. They were like twins.

Kaito and the others gathered around, wanting to see the pictures. Although, Kaito didn't like that everyone was here, but he wasn't going to pass up this chance to see a past of Tsukiko he's never even knew.

Yukiko smiled and opened the album. "Alright…" she said, glancing over to the girl next to her and seeing the girl was a bit curious about the pictures.

Tsukiko took her hand and pointed at the first picture she saw. "When was this…?" she said.

Yukiko smiled and laughed. "That was when you won the kendo Championship." Everyone smiled at seeing the picture of a young Tsukiko holding up a large trophy.

Heiji laughed. "That trophies bigger then you, Toyoshima," he said.

"Yeah…" she said, laughing.

"When you first got it," Yusaku said, laughing, "you toppled over holding it. We barely managed to get this picture before you fell over again."

Tsukiko laughed, even though she didn't remember anything of that incident.

Yukiko turned the page and everyone laughed just to see a picture of Tsukiko hugging Shinichi as he pouted. He had his chin resting on his palm and Tsukiko was tackling from behind. But from Shinichi's expression, he wasn't to pleased about the incident.

"Who's that?" Tsukiko said.

Conan looked up to her and said, "That's Shinichi-nii-san…" Conan frowned. "Do you remember?"

Tsukiko shook her head and continued to look at the picture. So that was her cousin. She had the strange feeling from looking at the picture.

"You and Kudo are actually really close, Toyoshima," Heiji said, laughing. "Whenever you two got stuck in a case together-you both solved it together."

"But then usually afterwards you would start arguing about who solved it first," Yukiko said, giving a sheepish smile.

Tsukiko giggled, causing everyone to smile a bit. "So," she said, looking at Yukiko, "you're saying I'm also a Detective?"

Heiji smiled brightly. "Yep!" he said, laughing. "Even better then Kudo if ya ask me!"

Conan glared at Heiji, but Heiji just continued to laugh at his comment. He knew fully well Shinichi deserved it.

Tsukiko shook her head and sighed. "It's just to hard to believe…" she muttered. Tsukiko turned the page and laughed at the next picture. It was of her throwing books at Shinichi. Although, she didn't understand why.

Kaito was trying to hold back his laughter and most of the other were to. Saying as how Shinichi was sitting right near them. Although, Ai smirked and Agasa gave a small chuckle. Which in return got a loving glare from Conan.

The next few pages were of Tsukiko when she was little. In one of the pictures was group photo with her, Shinichi, and her brother. Yukiko explained where Tsukiko's brother was and Tsukiko remembered most of the rest-which was a real big step.

Around the middle of the book, the photo's were explaining more of Tsukiko's character.

"Oh," Heiji said, laughing, "I remember this!" Tsukiko looked up at the smiling young man. "This was taken when you first came to Osaka!"

"Although…" Conan muttered. "It wasn't a very pleasant meeting…"

Heiji laughed and rubbed Conan's head-rather roughly. "True…" he said.

Tsukiko turned the page and her eyes widened at the photo. Even Kaito's eyes widened, since he was in the photo. Yukiko bit her lip and said, "I didn't remember having this in here…"

Tsukiko looked at the picture. It was her at the age of seven or so. She was smiling and young boy the same age stood next to her-smiling also. They were in front a gentleman that had his hands on their shoulders. He wore a black top hat and was dressed rather nicely.

But Tsukiko wasn't paying much attention to the gentleman behind her, but rather her focus was on the boy next to her. She remembered him and she knew him. And before she knew it, she had said his name out loud.

"Kaito…" she muttered.

Everyone was shocked to see her remember who it was. "You remember this, Tsukiko-chan?" Yukiko had asked.

Tsukiko shook her head. "No actually…" she muttered. "I just knew his name…"

Conan looked at the picture and then looked up to the Kaito that was standing right next to him. Kaito looked a bit shocked to see the picture.

"Well," Heiji said, smiling, "you should know his name. After all," Heiji pointed to Kaito behind him, "he's standing right here."

Tsukiko looked up and looked at Kaito. Yukiko also looked up and was a bit shocked to see the young boy after all those years. But she soon smiled and laughed. "Well," she said, "isn't this ironic…"

Kaito scratched his head and gave laugh. _Who knew this would happen… _he thought.

"Do you remember this at all?" Yusaku said, smiling.

Kaito looked down to the picture again, but honestly he couldn't remember that. Kaito shook his head. "I actually don't remember this…" he said. "It was so long ago, it's hard to remember."

"I remember!" Yukiko said, happily. "I decided to take Tsukiko-chan to a magic show and it turned out that my teacher was hosting one. So I took her to it." Yukiko smiled brightly. "After the show we stopped back stage and it turned out that his son was also there. It was the cutest thing to see the two meet!" Yukiko put her hand to her cheeks and smiled. "He said the cutest thing."

Before Yukiko could finish, Kaito had did his famous magic trick and pulled out a rose-giving it to Tsukiko. "I'm Kuroba Kaito!" he said, remembering what he said that day. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsukiko-chan. I hope we could be great friends."

"Yes!" Yukiko said. "That's exactly what happened!" Yukiko smiled up to Kaito and laughed. "So you really are Kuroba Toichi's son…"

Kaito smiled sheepishly and scratched his head again. _I think I blew my cover… _he thought.

Tsukiko held the rose in her hand and looked at it, trying her best to remember anything about the incident. And actually, it worked, because she remembered what Kaito had said to her. She also remembered what she had said. "I hoe we could be too…" she muttered.

"Did you say something, Toyoshima?" Heiji asked.

Tsukiko looked up and smiled. "No, nothing." Tsukiko faked a yawn. "It seems I'm a bit tired."

Yusaku knew she was faking, but still he respected her wishes to be left alone. "Then you should rest," he said. "We could always finish this later."

Yukiko pouted and crossed her arms. "AW…" she said. "And thought we were making real progress!" Yukiko shut the book and out it back in her bag. She then picked up Conan and held him as she smiled. "Well," she said. "we'll be around here if you need anything."

"Your staying?" Conan and Tsukiko said. Conan's outburst wasn't a shock to anyone, but Tsukiko's was.

"Of course!" Yukiko said, smiling. "We wouldn't leave until you have your memory back."

Yusaku laughed. "Well," he said, "we should be leaving. Goodnight, Tsukiko-chan."

The three then walked out the door.

Agasa looked at his watched and said, "We should also be leaving, Ai-kun." Ai nodded and walked to the door.

Heiji scratched his head. "I guess I should also be leaving…" he said. "Or I won't be able to get a ride to where I'm staying…"

"You mean you're staying in Tokyo also?" Tsukiko said.

Heiji smiled. "Yep!" He then wished them goodnight and left with Agasa and Ai.

Now Kaito and Tsukiko were the only one's left. Kaito laughed and looked at Tsukiko. "I guess I should be leaving also…" he said. He then began walking away. "Well, goodni-"

Kaito was soon cut off by a sudden tug on his shirt. He looked back and saw Tsukiko was holding his shirt.

"Um…" she muttered, letting go. Her face was rather red, which just made Kaito's face go red. "Do you…think you could stay, Kaito?" she finished.

Kaito was a bit shocked by her using his name, since she always called him 'Kuroba-kun'. But Kaito smiled at her and said, "Sure…"

Tsukiko smiled brightly. She was happy.

* * *

><p>Yukiko and Yusaku were walking down the hall with Conan and Heiji following behind them. Yukiko had the biggest smile on her face and she was humming.<p>

"Well," Conan said, glaring at his mother, "you're a lot happier then before."

Yukiko stopped humming and looked back to her son, still smiling. "Of course I am!" she said.

"And what would be the reason?" Yusaku asked.

Yukiko looked at her husband. "Oh surely you noticed…" she said. "You're a detective, you should have noticed!"

Conan and Heiji blinked blankly. "Noticed what?"

Yukiko put her hands behind her back, acting like schoolgirl. "Our Tsukiko-chan is in love!" she said brightly.

Conan's eyes widened, just now realizing his mother was right. Although, Heiji didn't seem that shocked at this-saying as he figured it out long before Conan.

Soon Yukiko stopped walking, just realizing what she said. Yusaku stopped and looked back to his wife. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Yukiko began crying and she hugged her husband, causing Heiji and Conan to get startled. "I lost my little girl to a boy!" she screamed into Yusaku.

Conan rolled his eyes. _She's over reacting… _he thought. _But I still can't believe Tsukiko fell for him… _


	21. Meetings of Detectives

**Okay, this is the sadiest thing I have EVER done... I just realized I had this chapter finished and I never put it up... -_-... I admit that is really sad. Anyway, enjoy this and the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Tsukiko sat in her hospital room, looking through the photo album Yukiko had left her with that morning. It seemed that she, along with Yusaku and Conan, came earlier that morning. Kaito had left, saying he needed to go home for something and that he would be back later that day.<p>

Tsukiko was alone in her room now, waiting for Yukiko to return with the other two. They had left to talk with the Doctor earlier, most likely talking about her progress in getting her memory back.

Tsukiko turned through the pages and looked at the pictures from the other day-her holding the trophy and then her and Shinichi together. She knew so little about her life, she felt like she was putting a burden on everyone for not remembering. She couldn't stand not knowing herself-it was like she was starting life all over again.

Tsukiko skipped through the pages and came to a page where it showed a picture of her-just her. She sat on a brick wall and was smiling up to the camera. She wore a black shirt with a black skirt and her boots-the ones with chains.

Tsukiko couldn't remember anything about the picture; where it was taken, who was taking it. But she did know it was recent, since she looked the same as she did now.

Tsukiko turned the page and got to a page with many different photos. One was her throwing down a suspect-which she laughed at. Another was her with, what looked like, the police. There was another with her and Heiji laughing at Conan who had a cat on his head. He looked rather angry, but Tsukiko couldn't tell if it was because her and Heiji were laughing at him, or because a cat was on top of his head.

She continued looking over the page, seeing pictures of when she was younger. Then there were those of the recent years.

Tsukiko found herself laughing again when she found a picture of herself and Shinichi. It seemed it was either his birthday or her's, but both of them looked like they had cake thrown in their faces. Both of them were glaring at each other, but it was to funny.

Tsukiko turned the page and found herself looking at news paper article. She looked to the picture and it showed a thief in white. But Tsukiko didn't know anyone in white like that, so who was this? Tsukiko read the article and found her name mentioned several times in the article-even a quote from herself. "I will catch Kid at any cost…" she muttered. She couldn't help lifting an eyebrow. Kid? Was that who this was?

Tsukiko turned the page again and was surprised when a piece of paper fell out of the album. Tsukiko picked up the paper and unfolded it-only to find the writing was smudged and unreadable. _Must have been Aunt Yukiko's… _she thought. She set it on the bed side table-not even noticing the clear writing on the other side.

She had taken her attention and put it back on the album. She looked at the new page and noticed it was filled with her and the others. One was her holding a camera and pointing at two detectives-one a woman with black hair and another a man. She was laughing at them, and it looked like the woman was yelling at her. The picture next to it was Tsukiko getting yelled at by that Detective.

She looked to another picture. It was her biting a pen, while looking at a crime scene. She couldn't tell who was taking it, but she did see the two detective she saw in the other picture in this one. She also noticed Conan sitting next to her. She also saw an old man standing behind her, angry.

Tsukiko looked to another picture and saw she-and Conan-had been scolded by the old man behind her. Tsukiko couldn't help but laugh at the photo.

She soon turned the page another time, and came back to the photo with her and Kaito together with the gentlemen behind her. _If I remember correctly, _she thought. _That man is Kuroba Toichi… Kaito's father… _She ran her finger over the photo and found herself smiling. It was the second real memory she had, and it meant a lot.

Tsukiko turned the page and was surprised to find a family portrait on the page. Under the photo it said, "In remembrance of Toyoshima Maiko and Toyoshima Yoshiro." Tsukiko focused on the picture more then the words. She saw her, as a small girl, being held by the women in the photo. She looked just like Tsukiko now, just older.

The man next to her had a young boy sitting in his lap, and she knew that this was family portrait of her family.

For some reason Tsukiko felt tears running down her face and before she could wipe them away, the door opened.

"Tsukiko-chan!" Yukiko said walking in with a smile. She held a large teddy bear in her arms and had Conan with Yusaku behind her-sighing. "I brought you-" Yukiko stopped when she saw Tsukiko crying. She soon rushed over, throwing the bear at Conan-who almost toppled over from it.

"What's wrong, dear?" Yukiko said, closing the book and putting it on the chair.

Tsukiko laughed and wiped her tears. "I don't know…" she muttered. "I just began crying…"

Yukiko hugged Tsukiko tightly. "Did you remember anything?"

Tsukiko shook her head and push herself away from Yukiko. "No, not really…" she said, smiling. She was better, but she still didn't know why she was crying. "Although…there is something I want to ask."

"What would that be?" Yukiko said, smiling brightly.

Tsukiko was very serious at the moment, but she wasn't sad. "Are my parents dead?" she said.

Yukiko was speechless and her smile was gone. She looked back to Yusaku, who just looked away from her. "Yusaku!" she whined.

"You can't keep it from her, Dear…" he said, smiling. "You might as well just tell her."

Yukiko groaned and looked back at Tsukiko. "Yes, they are…" she said, giving a sympathetic gaze. But Tsukiko didn't seem that shocked with the news. "They passed when you were about six, Tsukiko-chan…"

Tsukiko sighed and looked at her hands. "No wonder…" she muttered.

Yukiko clapped her hands together and smiled. "On another note!" she said. "I bought you a gift!" Yukiko couldn't stand seeing the girl sad any longer.

Tsukiko looked up, a bit curious as to what she was talking about. Soon she saw Yukiko pick up Conan and handed her him-but he was holding a large bear which practically hid him from view.

"It's your favorite!" Yukiko said, still smiling.

Tsukiko giggled and took the bear in her hands, then Yukiko made Conan sit in her lap-no matter how much he struggled.

Soon there was a knock on the door. "Hello?" a woman's voice said. Everyone looked over to the door to see Detectives Sato, Takagi, and Chiba. But Tsukiko didn't know who they were.

"Detective Sato, Detective Takagi, Detective Chiba," Conan said, "why are you guys here?"

Sato walked in, holding another banquet of flowers, and the two gentlemen followed her.

"We heard what happened from Inspector Megure…" Sato said, smiling. "He ordered us to come and see how everything was going. He said he would stop by later-along with most of the others."

Tsukiko tilted her head. "You're the two I saw in the photo…" she muttered, pointing to Takagi and Sato.

Sato looked at her and smiled again, placing her hands on her hips. "Well," she said, "we come by and it turns out you remember something."

"Actually," Tsukiko said, smiling, "I really don't remember who you are…"

Sato's smile faded, but soon it came back-and rather quickly. "In that case!" Sato held out her hand for Tsukiko to shake. "I'm Sato Miwako, Detective for the Tokyo Metropolitan Police."

Takagi waved a hand and smiled sheepishly. "Takagi Wataru, also a Detective for the police."

Chiba waved and smiled brightly. "Detective Chiba, at your service, Toyoshima-san!"

Tsukiko smiled and laughed. "It's nice to meet you all!" she said.

Sato and Takagi gave a sad smile, they couldn't believe her memory of them was actually gone. They all had such good times, and she was actually quite a blessing to them.

"Oh!" Tsukiko said. "I have a question…" She pointed at Sato and smiled. "What is with the picture of you in a wedding dress and flipping Detective Takagi over on his back…?"

Sato was speechless, but soon she began laughing-remembering the circumstance. "Well," she said, "it's a long story actually."

"And one we were never going to mention again…" Takagi muttered, giving a sigh.

Chiba could only laugh at this. He could remember that incident.

Sato looked around, almost looking over every corner of the room. "Where's that kid from yesterday…?" she said.

Yukiko lifted her eyebrows. "Who, Detective?"

Tsukiko tilted her head in curiosity.

"The one that looks like Kudo Shinichi…" Sato said. She crossed her arms and pondered. "What was his name…?"

"You mean Kuroba-kun?" Tsukiko said.

Everyone looked at her, even Conan. But Yukiko, Conan, and Yusaku seemed the most shocked at what she just said.

"Yeah!" she said, pounding her fist against her palm. "That's him!"

Yukiko looked at her. "But earlier you called him by his first name, Tsukiko-chan…" she said, giving a worried expression. "What's with the sudden change?"

Tsukiko smiled at Yukiko as she folded her hands in her lap. "I guess I said it out a habit…" she said, laughing shyly. "I remember that I always called him Kuroba-kun…"

Yukiko sighed in disappointment. "And I actually thought we made some progress…"

Tsukiko tilted her head again, her Aunt was really strange. Tsukiko blinked blankly at Yukiko, that is until Yusaku cleared his throat. Tsukiko looked up to him and saw him smiling at her.

"Well," he said, "at least you remember something. I'd say that's some progress."

Yukiko frowned at her husband. "You don't understand at all…" she muttered, which just caused a shocked Yusaku to blink at her.

Conan looked up and whispered, "Will you get off the whole thing already…?"

Yukiko pinched Conan in the back and smiled at him-but a very evil smile. "Did you say something, Conan-kun?" she said.

Conan smiled and laughed. "Not at all!"

Everyone laughed at the comment.

* * *

><p>Soon Sato, Takagi, and Chiba left-leaving Tsukiko alone with the others once again. But they weren't alone for long, soon someone knocked on the door and everyone looked up to see a woman with glasses. Eri was who it was, with Heiji, Ran, Sonoko, the Detective Boys, and Kogoro with her.<p>

"Eri?" Yukiko said, shocked to see her old friend. She set down Conan and stood to welcome her friend-along with the others.

Tsukiko was completely confused, she didn't remember these people-well, she did meet Heiji, but that was it. She didn't know the relationship she had with these people, but it must have been something or they wouldn't be there.

"Hey, Toyoshima!" Heiji said, walking over to her.

"Hello, Hattori-kun," Tsukiko said smiling. "What brings you here…?"

"He wanted to tag along…" Kogoro said, rolling his eyes.

"Tsukiko-nii-chan!" Ayumi said, running over with the others. "Is it true you don't remember us?"

Tsukiko looked down at the children and gave a smile. "You're the Detective Boys, correct?" she asked.

Ayumi's expression brightened and so did Mitsuhiko's and Genta's. She at least remembered what their group was called.

Tsukiko looked up with a smile. "And you're Mouri Kogoro the famous detective, right?" she asked.

Tsukiko looked to Eri with the same smile. "And you're a lawyer."

Yukiko looked at Tsukiko brightly, along with most of the others. "You remember?" they all said.

Tsukiko shrugged. "Actually," she said, "it's just easy deduction." Tsukiko pointed to the badge that Genta was wearing. "The badge on this boy says Detective Boys." Tsukiko pointed to Eri. "And this woman looks kind of like a lawyer, mostly from her posture and such." Tsukiko pointed to Kogoro. "And you…well… I saw you in the paper this morning."

Ran and Sonoko smiled. "So you don't remember us, Tsukiko-chan?"

Tsukiko gave a weak smile. "I'm…" Tsukiko was about to say she couldn't, but that would have been a lie. She could remember there faces, but no name came into the picture. She knew what relationship she had with the two girls, she knew them from somewhere. But she just couldn't get a name. "You're friends with Shinichi…right?" Rin said slowly.

Ran and Sonoko smiled. "I guess you can say we are," Sonoko said. "But we're more your friends then his."

"Oh…" Tsukiko said. She placed her hand on her chin, she was trying so hard to remember a name. But soon she gave up. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember any of your names."

Ran and Sonoko introduced themselves. After that, Eri finally introduced herself. "It's been awhile, Tsukiko-chan," she said smiling.

Tsukiko smiled. She couldn't remember what relationship she held with Eri, but she did remember with Kogoro. Saying as Kogoro was a detective, she probably had worked with him many times. She could possibly remember a few times-which meant her memory was improving rapidly.

Tsukiko looked down when she felt a tug on her sleeve. She then saw the smiling faces of the three children. "Yes, Ayumi?" Tsukiko said, not even realizing she said the girls name.

The kid's jaws dropped. "You remembered!" the children said cheerfully.

Tsukiko looked a bit shocked, but she smiled. "I guess so…" Tsukiko looked to her lap. She remembered many things, but how? And they were so confusing, she needed to ask questions.

"Aunt Yukiko?" Tsukiko said. "Can I ask you a question?"

Yukiko looked at her a bit curious. "Of course…"

Eri looked to Ran, Sonoko, and Kogoro-along with the children. "I think we should give them some space…" she said. They nodded and walked out.

Heiji got up and so did Conan-beginning to walk to the door. But soon they both got stopped by Tsukiko saying, "You two. Stay."

They looked over their shoulders and saw Tsukiko's glare. They knew she remembered something that she was angry about.

"What's wrong, Tsukiko-nii-chan?" Conan asked, giving a nervous smile.

"Cut the crap you selfish brat…" she said bitterly. "I know what you did."

Conan gave a sheepish smile. "I don't know…"

Tsukiko smacked him on the head, which surprised people-but they didn't care whether she did it or not. "You're Shinichi and you didn't even bother telling me!"

"Well," Conan yelled back, "don't you remember the first time I told you?"

"No," Tsukiko said, "and that's kind of the problem here! I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!"

Heiji crossed his arms as she watched the two relatives bicker about what had just been said. He was trying his best not to laugh to much about it, but it seemed it didn't matter since Yukiko was laughing.

"Well," Heiji said, grinning, "your memory is improving rapidly…"

"What else can you remember, Tsukiko-chan?" Yusaku said with one of his smiles.

Tsukiko thought for a moment. "I remember when Shinichi told me how he got to be Conan…" she muttered. "I also remember a few cases that I solved and I remember a few things from everyone… But I still don't remember how I ended up here and why I'm so fixated on this thief called Kaitou Kid…"

"Isn't that easy?" Heiji and Conan said. "You're-"

Yukiko covered the boys' mouths and smiled. "Seems to be going well," she said. "We should go and let you get your sleep, Tsukiko-chan. You might be able to remember something else." Yukiko then dragged Yusaku and the two boys out of the room.

Tsukiko tilted her head, wondering what was wrong here. But she couldn't figure it out. She had many more puzzling questions, but thought she should stop worrying about them-hoping her gaining memory could help figure out those answers. And it has, but not as fast as she hoped. But for now she decided that rest was the best thing for her.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kaito had returned-only to find the girl asleep peacefully. He had to laugh when he first saw her, but he also laughed at his thought from earlier. He had thought that popping in through the window as Kaitou Kid would help improve her memory. But then he got the idea that she might have a heart attack instead. So he choose to come as Kaito, just normal Kaito.<p>

Kaito sat in the chair next to Tsukiko's bed, wondering what he was supposed to do now. Soon a paper on the nightstand caught his attention. He reached over and picked it up-finding the paper had something very interesting written on it.

"From Kid…" he muttered. Kaito looked all over the paper, but was surprised when he found some of the note was smudged and ripped from old age. But he still tried his best in reading it.

He could make out very little from what was written in the unfolded piece of paper. And from what he got, it didn't make much since-well, to some who didn't know his father. Kaito knew his father loved puzzles and so did Kaitou Kid. He knew this was a puzzle, but the question was: How do you solve it?

Kaito had managed to translate one word from the puzzle and knew this was his clue to finding the Toyoshima Family Heirloom. Kaito just couldn't believe that after all this time something finally turned up, he was beginning to loose faith.

Kaito quickly hide the paper in his pocket when he heard Tsukiko shift around. She turned over in her sleep and smiled. She then said, "Kaito…"

Kaito's face lit up and he was a bit surprised. But mostly he was a bit embarrassed by her word. But he could tell she really enjoyed the dream she was having. _Maybe there's a chance after all… _Is what he thought before…

"Don't be such an idiot…" she muttered again. "…but then maybe it's suitable for someone like you…"

Kaito's smiled faded, but his face was still red. He rolled his eyes and looked at the sleeping Tsukiko rather angrily. _Then again, _he thought, _maybe not… _But even though he thought that, he couldn't help but chuckle at her using his name in such a familiar way.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update people. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading. Remember to leave a comment.<strong>


	22. Case Solved!

**Sorry for the late update everyone, been busy. Thought you all might want to know: This story will be ending VERY soon. But hopefully you all wouldn't be disappointed with the end I have planned. I will tie up loose ends and try to make it suspenseful. But I think the next chapter will be the last chapter that DOESN'T deal with the plot. Then the chapter after it would be relationship building, suspense, and plot building and conclusion. I want to thank those of you who have stayed with this story THIS far. And those of you who COMMENT, I love reading them.**

****I noticed that I hadn't done a quote for quite a few chapters. So I'll make up for it now. And sorry for making the chapter short!****

****Quote #1: "There's only two reasons for a girl to look at a boy like that: He has something on his face or she likes him." -Yukiko Kudo****

****Quote #2: "Ah, if you want to know. I'll tell you... In the afterlife." -Conan****

****Quote#3: "You're right, Old Pal. I'll never understand no matter the reason what drives someone to murder. And I don't think I want to." -Mouri Kogouro****

****Bonus-Quote #4: "If I had to choose, I'd say black because it is a color that covers things inside me that I don't want known. Well, I hate the color black for the same reason as well." -Okiya Subaru.****

* * *

><p>The morning of the next day, Tsukiko was examined by the Doctor. Yukiko, Kaito, Yusaku, Heiji, and Conan all had to stand outside-Tsukiko saying she wished to be alone with to speak with the Doctor.<p>

After about an hour of standing in the hall, the Doctor finally walked out of the room.

"How is she?" Yukiko said, jumping from her seat.

The Doctor gave a small smile. "Her memory has surely improved," he said.

"But?" Yusaku said, knowing it was coming.

The Doctor sighed. "But some her memories have yet to return…" he said. "It might take a bit longer then expected. Normally in a case like hers it would take weeks to remember everything. She's an extraordinary case to just remember so little within a few days." The Doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets. "On another note, we won't be able to keep her any longer here. She will be released today, but she will need a watchful eye."

"Why?" Heiji asked. "She's perfectly capable of-"

Yukiko covered Heiji's mouth and smiled at the Doctor. "My husband and I will be able to keep a close eye on her." The Doctor smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much, Doctor."

The Doctor then walked away after Yukiko's thanks. But after he turned the corner, Yukiko slapped Heiji on the back of the head-knowing fully well he disserved it.

Yukiko looked back at Yusaku and smiled. "Looks like we're going to be staying a little longer then planned…" she said.

Yusaku chuckled and smiled. "Sure seems that way…"

After a few hours, Tsukiko was standing with Heiji and Conan outside the front door. Yukiko and Yusaku were taking care of Tsukiko's bill and signing her out.

"So," Tsukiko said, "where are we going…?" She looked at Heiji and Conan, who simply shrugged. "Aren't you two supposed to know?" Both boys shook their heads. Any further questioning that Tsukiko had planned would have been pointless at this point.

Yukiko and Yusaku both walked out of the hospital to meet the teens in front. Yukiko gave her bright smile and Yusaku looked rather nervous-which Conan found rather strange.

"Now," Yukiko said, "is everyone ready to go?"

Everyone blinked blankly, especially Tsukiko and Kaito. They were both completely confused to the point. But soon they wouldn't be.

Yukiko pushed the teens into the car and then her and Yusaku got in. Yukiko then pressed as hard as she could on the gas peddle and they bolted off.

When the car had finally stopped, Tsukiko had found that they were out of the city-in the woods to be precise. Tsukiko looked out the car door to see a building that had crumbled to pieces and crisped by a fire. Yellow tap surrounding the area.

Yukiko got out of the care with her husband and opened the door for Tsukiko. Tsukiko was hesitant to get out, but she did anyway. She stepped on to the dead grass and walked forward toward the building, while the other stepped out of the car.

Tsukiko jumped when she heard the door slam shut, but soon she focused back onto the building. The image of this building still standing ran through her head, but she knew she had never been there. Or has she?

Tsukiko put her hand on the yellow tap and stood there for a minute, wondering why this place was so familiar.

"Is this where it happened?" Tsukiko dared to ask.

Conan crossed his arms and so did Heiji. "Yeah…" they both muttered.

Kaito looked at the girl in front of him, seeing that she was a bit scared to cross the tape. He knew the tap was there for a reason, and it looked rather new if you took a closer look.

"Tsukiko-chan," Yukiko said, making Tsukiko look back over her shoulder. "If you want to go in, you can."

"The tape should have been taken down days ago, but it seemed the police never remembered to take it down," Yusaku added.

Tsukiko nodded and looked back to the building. She lifted the tape and climbed under, walking into the house-or what was left anyway. Tsukiko had the image of a perfect house in her head. Kitchen in one area, a living room in the next.

Conan and Heiji decided to follow Tsukiko into the room, hoping they could fins more clues to the murder that happened there. But everything was so burnt-newly burnt-that nothing seemed to be salvageable.

Kaito sighed and decided to follow also, while Yukiko and Yusaku kept near the car.

Tsukiko stopped walking when she reached the middle of the house. She looked all around her, still picturing the house. Tsukiko then had a flash in her head-seeing herself looking at the remains of the house before it was collapsed. The sitting room.

Tsukiko's detective instincts kicked in and she ran over to the room she thought was the sitting room. Conan, Heiji, and Kaito, a bit surprised at her suddenness, followed.

"What is it, Toyoshima?" Heiji asked.

Tsukiko was looking over the area, not answering Heiji's question. She then saw the rug that had been covered with dirt and ash. It was under beams, and she knew she needed to get those beams off it to move it. Tsukiko quickly ran over and began removing the beams, with no help from the shocked gentlemen standing near.

Soon she removed each and every one of the beams. She gave a sigh and huffed, she was out of breath.

Kaito rested a hand on Tsukiko's shoulder. She looked up and smiled. "I think I solved the case…" she said.

Heiji and Conan blinked blankly at her, and then at each other. How did she solve it already? Unless…

Conan and Heiji looked over their shoulders back to the car. Yukiko and Yusaku were smiling and waving. Conan and Heiji laughed and looked at each other. _Of course… _they thought.


	23. Memory

**Quote: "Memory... is the diary that we all carry about with us." -Oscar** **Wilde**

**I thought this fit the chapter a bit better then anything else.**

* * *

><p>Tsukiko smiled, she thought she did well saying as how she hadn't gotten her memory fully back. She had solved a complete case within a day, she was surely surprised.<p>

"Huh?" Heiji and the others said. Was it really possible that she solve the case?

"I said," Tsukiko repeated, "I solved the case."

Heiji and Conan crossed their arms, pondered. "Okay," Heiji said, "care to explain…?"

Tsukiko reached down and opened the door that she just uncovered. There everyone saw stairs, leading to a dark underground room.

"The house was locked, right?" Tsukiko asked.

Conan nodded.

"Well," Tsukiko motioned to the stairs, "the killer fled underground and went out the back. The back would be easy to lock saying as how it's just pad locked."

"So," Heiji said, grinning, "who's the killer?"

Tsukiko smiled brightly. "No one!"

Everyone's expressions went blank. Maybe she hadn't figure it out all the way.

Tsukiko pointed to the back, where a cliff was. "I remember seeing someone down below on that ledge. The killer, probably in heist, he slipped and fell down the hill to his death. So, really, there is no one to arrest."

Heiji and Conan looked at each other, a bit surprised. Even Kaito was a bit surprised by Tsukiko's deduction. Although, there were holes in her logic, but Heiji and Conan would figure the rest out from there.

Heiji and Conan stated that they would investigate the case while Tsukiko left and tried getting her memory back. But Tsukiko was reluctant and stayed there. She was sure that if she stayed her memory would return. So Heiji and Conan left to go look at the cliff, leaving Kaito to keep an eye on Tsukiko.

Tsukiko looked down to the dark room standing at her feet. Her curiosity was killing her. She wanted to know what was down there. So, she choose to take her steps down the stairs into the darkness.

"T-Toyoshima!" Kaito said.

Tsukiko stopped walking and looked back to see Kaito rather frantic. "If you're worried," she held out her hand, "then why not come with?" Tsukiko smiled and Kaito couldn't help but take her hand and follow her down.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko and Kaito go to the bottom and Tsukiko let him go. Kaito felt rather disappointed, but knew she was comfortable since she didn't remember him much.<p>

Tsukiko walked forward, trying to see through the darkness. But not much was visible for her. She could tell the place hadn't been touched since the incident and she saw foot prints in the dust. Some belonged to children and one looked like her shoe.

Tsukiko put a hand to her head, it was throbbing. She couldn't stand the stench and her head just wouldn't stop hurting.

"Toyoshima-san?" Kaito said, noticing Tsukiko's pain.

Tsukiko glanced up at Kaito and tried smiling. "I'm fine…" she muttered. She then looked away, but her head just hurt more with the sudden movement.

"_This isn't right…" _her voice rang through her head.

"_What isn't right, Tsukiko-nee-san?" _another voice rang, she knew the voice-it belonged to one of the children. Ayumi.

Kaito rested a hand on Tsukiko's shoulder. "Maybe you should sit…" he said.

"No…" Tsukiko said, shaking her head. "I don't-" Tsukiko winced at the loud noise in her memory and didn't realize that she had fallen.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's isn't right, Tsukiko-nee-chan?" Ayumi asked as the children finished walking down the steps.<em>

_Tsukiko was looking around, her eyes narrow. She shined the flashlight on a few bottles that were on the floor. A smell was in the air, bleach._

"_We best get out of here…" Ai said. "The place is unstable and the smell of bleach is practically all over this place…"_

_Tsukiko covered her mouth, as did everyone. "So," she said, "the body was killed here, then dumped somewhere else…" Tsukiko looked to the ground. "Saying as how the body was found already…that means the body below the cliff is…"_

"_Tsukiko!" Tsukiko was suddenly jumped out of her thoughts when she heard the creaking of floor boards above._

_Tsukiko quickly turned around. "Get out of here!" she shouted._

_Everyone rushed for the door. Tsukiko was about to get out, but noticed Ayumi was lagging behind. Tsukiko rushed over and gave Ayumi a push through the door, and then Tsukiko saw nothing but black._

* * *

><p>Tsukiko was still in darkness, but images kept filling the blackness. Memories. She knew everything. She remembered everything. But there were some things that she hadn't noticed until then. The resemblance, why hadn't she seen it before? There was something not right with them.<p>

The things Tsukiko was remembering couldn't have been right. From those things, the only thing she could get was that-

* * *

><p>"Tsukiko!" a voice rang out.<p>

Tsukiko opened her eyes and was surprised to see Kaito above her, holding her. Tsukiko quickly sat up, still a bit shocked.

"What happened, Kuroba-kun…?" Tsukiko said shaking her head.

"You collapsed," Kaito said, bluntly.

Tsukiko stood to her feet with Kaito's help. She jumped at first when Kaito touched her. Once she was standing, she shrugged him off. She couldn't handle her thoughts right now.

"I remember…" Tsukiko muttered.

Kaito lifted an eyebrow, not really hearing her. "What?"

Tsukiko walked forward and up the stairs. "I remember everything…" she said, more clearly.

Kaito's eyes widened and he smiled. But Tsukiko wasn't smiling, she was rather scared. What was she going to do now that she knew this? Confront him and make see if it was true? No… she wouldn't do that. She couldn't. But what if it was true, would that mean all her feelings were lies? Her love for him was a lie?

Tsukiko stuck her hands in her pockets, making sure no one could see her shaking.

Kaito and Tsukiko reached the car and Tsukiko explained that she had regained her memory to everyone. She was then tackled by Yukiko, who was crying her eyes out screaming "SHE REMEBERS!". But Heiji and Conan simply told her they were happy to have her back.

Tsukiko was happy that she could remember, but that unnerving feeling still laid in the pit of her chest. She couldn't stand it. Her heart felt like it had broken ever since she figured out her feelings. She still couldn't believe that he held that deep a meaning in her life.

On the way home, everyone was silent. Heiji and Conan were pondering to themselves; Yusaku driving while Yukiko pouted because she didn't get to drive; and Kaito and Tsukiko feeling very uncomfortable. But Kaito wasn't left with nothing to do. He had been trying to figure out that piece of paper he had found, and so far he had solved some of it. But he still needed pieces of it-which was difficult to apprehend.

* * *

><p>Everyone had arrived at the house, the Kudo residence, but no one stepped inside. Tsukiko said she would walk home, since she remembered the way and it wasn't that far. Yukiko was reluctant about it, yelling at Heiji and Conan to go with her. But Kaito spoke up saying he would take her.<p>

Yukiko was now as happy as she could be and Yusaku understood why.

Kaito was waiting at the gate, while Tsukiko said her goodbyes to the others. But before she was able to leave, Yusaku had spoken.

"Tsukiko," he said, "is everything alright?"

Tsukiko looked over her shoulder and saw him giving her his famous deduction expression-which Shinichi inherited no doubt.

Tsukiko gave a weak smile. "Yeah," she said, "I'm perfectly fine."

Yukiko crossed her arms. "There's no need to hide anything, Tsukiko-chan…" she said. "You can tell us what's on your mind."

Tsukiko looked away and gave a small sigh. She looked over to the gate and saw Kaito was pacing back and forth. Tsukiko looked down to her feet, still having the same feeling in the pit of her chest.

"I can't say…" she muttered. She then walked down the steps and over to the gate.

Yukiko and Yusaku watched as Kaito and Tsukiko exchanged a few words. The two teens waved goodbye and left soon after.

"Do you think she'll be alright…?" Yukiko said, looking rather worried.

Yusaku rapped an arm around his wife as she leaned on him. "I'm sure she'll be fine…" he said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Kaito and Tsukiko were walking down the street in complete silence. Kaito had his attention to the cars that passed by and Tsukiko had her full attention to the ground. Both were completely lost in their thoughts.<p>

Tsukiko suddenly stopped walking, but Kaito hadn't noticed.

"Kuroba-kun…?" Tsukiko said.

Kaito stopped walking and looked back, just realizing she had stopped. "Hm?" he said.

"Can I…" Tsukiko paused, wondering if she should actually ask. But she couldn't bare the pain anymore, she had to. "Can I ask you a question, Kuroba-kun…?"

Kaito walked forward and smiled. "Sure," he said. He was curious about her question, but he was kind of worried because of the shakiness in her voice.

Tsukiko looked up, leaving Kaito taken aback. She looked like she was about to cry. Just seeing her that way made him heartbroken, but what would make her feel this way.

Tsukiko took a deep breath and said with all her courage, "Are you Kaitou Kid, Kaito?"


	24. Heartbreak

**"There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go." -Author Unknown.**

* * *

><p>Kaito was still frozen from Tsukiko's question. He couldn't believe his ears, did he even here her correctly? His ears weren't the only feeling a bit odd. His chest was hurting, feeling as if a weight was on it. His heart was aching, breaking, just from the hurt expression Tsukiko was showing.<p>

"W-What are you talking about, Toyoshima-san…?" Kaito said, giving a fake laugh. But it seemed he just worsened the situation. When he looked back at Tsukiko, her expression was piercing him. He didn't know what to do.

"Really…" she muttered under her breath. But Kaito didn't hear her, he was to lost in his thoughts.

Kaito sighed and before he knew what he had said, he had told her the truth. "Yes…" he muttered. He looked at Tsukiko, dead serious even though he was still hurting. She was shocked, but still aching.

"I knew it…" she said, a tear running down her face. Her fist tightened and she felt like punching him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Kaito reverted his eyes from her. What else was he going to say?

Tsukiko shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "I trusted you," she said. Kaito looked up to see her looking right at him, his heart felt like it had broken into a million pieces. "I trusted you!" she screamed.

"Toyo-"

"Was everything a lie?" she cut in.

Kaito's eyes widened, was she really saying this. "Tsukiko…" he muttered. "What are you-"

"Where you pretending to be my friend…?" she muttered. "Getting me to trust you, find my weaknesses… Try getting me to stop chasing you and focus on something else?"

"Tsukiko, I-"

"Was it?" she shouted.

Kaito was stuck for words. He looked to the ground and tightened his fist. Her voice was trembling when she spoke, anyone could hear it. But no one could hear him falling to bits.

"Are first," he said, "I was trying to get close to find your family heirloom… I was thinking that if I found it, you would stop chasing after me…" Kaito looked up from the ground and reached out a hand to touch her. "But, Tsukiko, I didn't know-"

She back up, out of his reach. She was in complete shock, her heart was breaking just like his was. The tears just continued to fall, and she couldn't stop them.

"So," she said, "I was right…"

"Tsukiko, no, it's not-"

Tsukiko shook her head, not wanting to hear his excuses. She looked up at him and tried swallowing the lump in her throat-but it wouldn't leave. "Well," she said, "you got what you wanted…" Tsukiko's fist tightened and she looked to the ground again. "I trusted you, and you betrayed me…"Tsukiko looked back up. "I loved you, and you betrayed me!"

Kaito's eyes widened, seeing the tears stream down her face. But he was a bit more shocked at what she just said. _She… _he thought. But he wasn't able to finish his thought before she ran past him-screaming, "I hate you!"

Kaito quickly turned around, going to grab her and stop her, but she was already to far away. Kaito dropped his arm to his side and looked to the ground. What has he done…?

* * *

><p>Tsukiko had ran all the way to her apartment, trying to hold back the tears from falling even more. But once she was inside her apartment and the door was shut, the tears fell. She crumbled to her feet and sobbed-her heart was torn. Did she make the right decision?<p>

* * *

><p>Kaito had arrived home, the incident still haunting him. He shut the door and sighed. "I'm home…" he muttered, but he knew no one would answer.<p>

"Ah," a voice said, startling him. Kaito looked up and saw Jii, sitting in a chair. "Welcome home, Young Master."

Kaito nodded and made his way over to the couch. He then groaned and flopped down. He covered his face with his arms, trying not to show the expression to Jii.

"Something wrong, Young Master?" Jii asked.

Kaito was silent for a moment, wondering through his thoughts before he acknowledged the question. "Jii…" he muttered, making the old man raise a brow. "Have you ever done something…that could never be fixed again?"

Jii frowned and sighed. The question was sudden, but he knew the reason-kind of. He knew Kaito was down about something, and he figured the right answer would help him through the situation.

"Yes, I have," Jii said. Kaito moved his arm and looked a Jii to see him smiling. "But it doesn't mean you should give up on fixing the problem. A problem is never broken fully, there are ways a mending the problem. Just try your best."

Kaito looked away once again, thinking over Jii's words, but how was he supposed to fix this situation. _"I hate you!" _her words screamed in his head and hurt him. He's never heard her voice have such pain before. What made him feel worse was that _he _himself was the cause of the pain.

"Like your father had once stated," Jii said, still smiling, "'Most of the important things in the world have been accomplished by people who have kept on trying when there seemed to be no hope at all.'"

Kaito's eyes widened, that was it. He couldn't give up that easily. He wasn't a quitter, and he knew that. But how was he supposed to _not _give up? It was easier said then done. She had shouted, actually said she hated him, and…

"_I loved you and you betrayed me!" _Kaito heard that phrase as clear as day. That was the one that hurt him the most-had broken his heart more then once. He loved her, and it turned out she had felt the same way. He just couldn't believe it. But now…now she didn't feel anything but hate for him. While he still loved her.

Kaito quickly sat up, he had made up his mind. Even if there was no hope that could be seen, he wasn't going to give up on her. He would _never _give up on her, she was the most precious thing in the world to him. His one and only diamond.

"Thanks, Jii!" Kaito said, jumping to his feet. Kaito then dashed to his room, believing he would be able to fine Tsukiko's family heirloom _and _win her love back.

* * *

><p><strong>The quote Jii said (that Kaito's father said) was by Dale Carnegie. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please comment if you have something to say!<strong>


	25. Kidnapping!

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. I've been busy with other writings and I haven't really worked on this story or my other fanfic. I hate it when you get ideas for other fics but you can't start them cuz you already have ones needing to be finished.**

**Anyway... Hope you like! Leave a comment! A nice one...please...**

* * *

><p>Kaito sat in his room, tapping his pen on his desk. He was looking through books, papers, even the internet was popped up on the screen of his laptop. He had spent a total of six hours trying to solve the note, but he only has a few sentences figured out.<p>

Kaito threw down his pen and groaned. "This is such a pain!" he said, slamming his head against the desk.

Kaito turned his head to look at the picture in the silver frame. If was a picture of him and Tsukiko at Tropical Land, that day he dragged her along.

Kaito gave a weak smile, remembering that day. But then his mind focused on the other day. _'I loved you and you betrayed me!' _her words were a scar in his memory. _'I hate you!'_

Kaito covered his face, he couldn't remember a time when he was so down.

"But I don't hate you…Toyoshima…" he whispered. She still had a special place in his heart.

Kaito sighed and looked back to the paper in front of him. He then noticed something he should have noticed a long time ago. Kaito found himself grinning; he figured out the note.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko was sitting in the chairman's office, a bit stiff as she sat there waiting.<p>

The chairman pushed the white piece of paper over the desk and placed the pen next to it. "All I need is you signature, Toyoshima-san…"

Tsukiko lifted her hand up and grasped the pen. She was prepared to sign anything to get away from him.

Tsukiko felt the tears well up in her eyes and the lump in her throat thicken just from thinking about the other night. _I still love him… _she thought. She looked at the paper. _But I can't do this anymore… _Because of her, Kaito was put in danger more than one time. Or so she thought was her fault, when it actually wasn't.

Tsukiko took the pen and signed her name on the dotted line. She then dropped the pen and sat back.

The chairman smiled. "Congratulations, Toyoshima-san, you are no longer a student at Ekoda High."

Tsukiko stood to her feet and bowed. "Thank you very much, Chairman…" She then made her way to the door.

"Oh," the chairman said, standing, "also, Toyoshima-san."

Tsukiko turned around and was soon startled by a man coming from behind, covering her mouth with a rag.

The chairman smiled and took off his hat, revealing a German man.

"I'm terrible sorry about this, Toyoshima-san," he said, practically chuckling the words. "But I can't have you leave.

The man that was covering her mouth laughed. "Good night, female detective."

By the time Tsukiko was able to see the mans face, her vision had faded and she was unconscious. Snake and his companion had caught her.


	26. Heirloom Found but with Trouble

Kid dropped the binoculars from his eyes, scrunching this brow. "Strange." he muttered. He placed the binoculars back to his eyes and watched as the police ran around outside the house. "No sign of her still."

He dropped the binoculars and placed them in his lap. He rested an arm on his knee and rested his chin on his arm, pondering.

_It's not like her to miss a heist… _he thought. His eyes narrowed. _It's been three days since I last saw her. She hasn't shown up at school and now she's not a heist? It's unlike her. But…_ Kid sighed, loosing his poker face for a moment or two. He blamed himself, which was completely logical stating the circumstances.

Tsukiko's last words to him still rang in his ears, rather loudly at that. He couldn't forgive himself for what he did, which was rather strange.

Kid shook off the feelings and knew if he kept letting them haunt him he would pay the price for it.

He put the binoculars to his eyes again and soon a grin made it's way to his expression. "Well, well, well… I didn't expect you, Detective."

Standing in front of the door was Conan, and he wasn't alone. Heiji and Hakuba were with him. It seemed that Heiji still hadn't left for Osaka, and maybe Hakuba just tagged along to frustrate the western detective. But all had one goal in common whether Kid liked it or not, all being the reason for them there. They wanted to catch him.

"Didn't expect this…" Kid said, giving a small laugh. "This might be easier then the last."

Kid put the binoculars in his breast pocket and stood to his feet. He slipped his hands in his pockets and stepped off the ledge.

* * *

><p>Conan was walking through the house without having Heiji and Hakuba noticing, seeing as how they were bickering to no end. Why were they there in the first place? Conan couldn't remember the whole story.<p>

First, it started with Sonoko coming to the detective agency. She showed a card that Kid had left for a dear friend of hers. She said how her friend found this rare and unique piece at an auction, which would probably make it worthless seeing as she only spent 500 yen on it. But after Kid dropped the notice, Sonoko's friend learn that the 'meaningless piece of junk' she got at the auction was actually a priceless artifact. How the auctioneers missed that, Conan didn't know-neither did Kogoro or anyone else.

After Kogoro heard the story, and met the friend Sonoko was speaking of, he decided to help with the investigation and swore that the piece wouldn't be stolen.

Heiji, having nothing better, and his returning home being canceled due to certain information, he decided to tag along and help Conan in the investigation. Both knew Kogoro would be worthless in this case since there was a beautiful woman for his attention.

But anything after that was a blur. Conan couldn't remember what he was doing at the front door, or what he was investigating. His thoughts just kept wondering, which was unusual for him.

"You okay, Kudo?" Heiji said coming from behind. It seems Hakuba had went to go discuss something with Inspector Nakamori, leaving Heiji to follow Conan.

Conan didn't really hear Heiji, put he knew Heiji was close behind him.

Heiji put his hands in his pockets and bit his lip. "Still thinkin' about it?" he said.

Conan put his hands in his pockets, this time hearing Heiji. "Yeah…it's just so perplexing…"

Heiji sighed. "I know what ya mean…" Heiji tilted his head and looked around. "Kind of came as a shocker, knowin' she's gone and everythin'…" Heiji then just realized what he said, knowing that he could have just made the situation worse for Conan. He looked down to see Conan's expression still hadn't changed, it seemed that what he said didn't even pierce the detective's ears.

"She wouldn't just leave without notification," Conan said, putting a hand to his chin.

Heiji lifted an eyebrow. "Think it was them, do ya?"

Conan shook his head. "They wouldn't have a reason for taking her…"

Heiji put his hand behind his head and smirked. "Well, it's Tsukiko we're talking about. She has a lot of enemies that would love to see her dead." Heiji looked to the small detective, frantic. "Uh…I didn't mean…"

Conan looked up with a smile. "It's okay, Hattori. I know she's not dead. After all, it is Tsukiko."

Heiji grinned, knowing a bit how he was feeling. But Heiji couldn't understand all the way. He had no relation to Tsukiko, and if knowing she was missing was hard for him, it must have been harder for her family members. After all, when Yukiko told them, she was practically crying. And that was two days ago. Who knows what was going through their heads now.

Heiji was even trying _his _best not to get railed up over this matter. Tsukiko was practically family to him, and most likely everyone else.

"Well," a voice said from behind, startling both boys and making them look back to see Hakuba, "it's best not to think about that right now. Right, Conan-kun?" Hakuba gave a small as he walked past both of them. "After all, we have a case to solve!"

_How much did he just hear? _they thought. The two looked at each other, wondering if they were going to have to make an excuse as to why Heiji and Conan were talking the way they were. But they decided to forget about it, and decided to focus on catching kid. They just hoped their thoughts of the missing girl wouldn't haunt them all night.

* * *

><p>Kid peeked into the room, seeing the cops surrounding the artifact he was after. But he wasn't expecting to see Detective Mouri Kogoro there.<p>

_What is with all the detectives wanting me tonight…? _Kid thought, giving a small roll of his eyes. He sat up and sighed, wondering how he was going to play about this. He had exactly two minutes until the lights turned off in the room. That was how much time he had to choose how to take care of Kogoro. Surely his sleeping gas wasn't enough.

Kid soon got an idea which made him grin. He was going to get this artifact at any cost.

* * *

><p>By the time Heiji and Conan reached the room, the lights in the household had gotten shut off.<p>

"Someone go check the breaker!" Inspector Nakamori's voice was heard.. But before Nakamori was able to say anymore, he was out like a light.

Soon feet were heard running and things collapsing to the ground also heard, but which direction they were coming or going was unknown. It was so dark and there was so much shouting nothing was certain.

Kogoro was looking around, hoping he would be able to catch a glance of the culprit. But soon he was hit behind the head and collapsed to the ground.

Kid gave a white smile. "Sorry, Detective…" Kid then went after the artifact.

But what he wasn't expecting was right when he reached for the artifact, the light switch back on.

"Great trick yet again," Conan said, smirking.

Kid looked over his shoulder to see the boy detective along with the western detective-also smiling. But Hakuba wasn't around, it seems he was the one who turned on the breaker.

"Well," Kid said, sitting on the table and crossing his legs, "it's a pleasure having you tonight, Mini Detective. Haven't had the joy of running from you for quite awhile. What's the occasion?"

Conan just returned with a glare, he wasn't up for the tricks that night.

Kid picked up the artifact, seeing it was nothing but a necklace with a red jewel. _This is the heirloom I've been looking for? _Kid thought, looking it over. _I thought it would be…more…_

"Drop it, Kid!" Conan said.

Kid lifted an eyebrow and glanced to Conan. He smirked and gave a laugh. "Sorry, can't do that. You know how this works, Detective. You chase me, I get the treasure, and the world keeps spinning."

Conan's teeth gritted together.

Kid gripped the treasure in his hand and leaned forward. "I have one question before I leave though."

"And what's that?" Heiji said.

"And who said anything about you leaving?" Conan said, giving a smile. He had something up his sleeve, but Kid knew what it was.

"Where's the female detective?" Kid said, smiling. "Usually she's the one chasing me instead of you… It doesn't seem as much fun without her."

Conan's hand went into a fist, but he had nothing to say.

"Not answering, Detective?" Kid said, smirking once again. "It's just a simple answer, what's-"

"She's missing if you must know!" Conan snapped. "Although, I don't see how that's any of your concern!"

Kid was speechless, maybe even more then speechless. He's seen Conan angry before, but not this angry. But on top of anger, he was a bit frightened and his voice was a bit shaky. This was completely different from the famous detective he's supposed to be.

Kid was trying very hard to keep his poker face, but it wasn't going so well. It was a bout to break, but he couldn't have it happen yet.

"Missing?" he muttered. His hands were a bit shaky, and just to make them stop, he gripped the table and the jewel in hand. But he wouldn't stop from his eyes widening from shock and his voice a bit shaky.

"Yeah," Heiji said, crossing his arms as if he was talking with a friend, "she's been missing for two days now."

_Ever since she hasn't shown up to school… _Kid thought.

"There still aren't any leads as to where she may be…" Heiji said again. "But we have our suspicions."

Kid's grip on the table tightened, if he had unbelievable strength then the table would have broken by then. Tsukiko was missing. And he couldn't do anything to prevent it. He had an idea who it was. But where they were was unknown.

"Now," Conan said, releasing his fist, "drop the artifact, Kid!"

Kid smirked, but it wasn't the playful smirk he normally showed. It was hiding hurt, pain, something he couldn't let slip through his poker face.

"Sorry, Detective, but I can't do that." Kid jumped off the table and slipped the heirloom in his pocket. "You see, I promised someone I would return this." Kid's eyes narrowed. "And I plan on going through with that promise." Kid waved goodbye to the two with a smile. "Goodbye!"

"Wait!" Conan jumped forward, put kid was gone in a flash of smoke before Conan could grab onto him.

* * *

><p>Kid had managed to get out of the building quickly, before anyone could see him. He now stood on top of a tower nearby, looking down to his hand that held what he'd been searching for so long.<p>

"Leave it to my father to hide it somewhere and have it end up in an auction…" Kid laughed. But even his laugh didn't sound normal.

Kid gave an exasperated sigh. Missing. Tsukiko was missing. That news was gong to haunt him for awhile, until she found that is. And he wasn't going to stop looking. But where was he going to start? No leads were found, or so the western detective had said.

Kid's poker face had slipped, but no one was around to see it. He closed his eyes shut and gripped the jewel tighter in his gloved hand. Her smile; her laughter; her angry expression; all were haunting him. Even her words were haunting him. He couldn't get his mind off of her, no matter how much he tried. He wanted to fix things with her, tell her it all wasn't a lie, and actually tell her how he feels. But now he wasn't going to get the chance.

Kid heard something behind him, as if a gun was being loaded. He glanced over his shoulder, poker face replacing his anguish.

Kid turned around to see a man smiling and holding a gun to his face. But he wasn't the only one being held at gunpoint. Tsukiko was being held by two men-beaten and bruised-and both men were holding guns at her head. One man Kid recognized, it was Snake and he was happy.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Kaitou Kid," the man holding the gun at Kid said with a smile. He had a German accent, and he sounded familiar. Kid then realized this isn't the first time he had meet him, he also saw him on the Saint Irene.

"Who are you?" Kid shouted.

The German man grinned. "Name's Spider," he said. "But it's not like you're going to remember." Kid lifted an eyebrow. "Because you'll be dead in a few minutes, along with your girlfriend."

Kid looked at Tsukiko, seeing her eyes welling up with tears. He knew she was in pain at the moment, being gripped by both arms and being bruised none-the-less.

"Now hand over Pandora…" Snake said. "Or the girl dies."

Kid gritted his teeth. What was he going to do?


	27. Death with a Smile

"Hand it over, Kid!" Spider said, motioning toward the jewel in Kid's hand.

Tsukiko struggled as much as she could, but she still couldn't break free from the two men's grasps. She looked up with tears in her eyes. Spider was standing in front of her, pointing a gun at the Magician in white-Kaitou Kid. He was on the ledge and was looking at Spider, to anyone his look would be serious. But to Tsukiko his expression was meaningful and full of worriment.

Kid reached his hand forward, actually going to hand the jewel over. But he stopped midway, when Tsukiko shouted, "Don't do it!" Which in returned got his slapped and the gun pressing more against her head.

"Shut it!" Snake shouted.

"Now, Snake," Spider said, grinning, "be a bit nicer to the poor girl. After all, it might be that last thing she ever says." Spider glared at Kid, seeing the straight, clam, expression he was showing. "Now hand over Pandora."

Kid bit his lip and glanced to the girl again. What could he do to help her? He was cornered on the roof top, no possible way to get him and her out of this harm. The simple thing would be to hand over the jewel and get released, if that was a possibility. Hoping for the best, Kid reached out once again and was about to hand over the jewel. But he stopped again, hesitated.

"Kid!" Tsukiko shouted as she struggled. "If you hand it over, I swear I will kill you myself if they don't!"

Kid grinned, that was the Tsukiko he knew and loved. He pulled his hand back, causing Spider's eyes to widen. "Sorry," Kid said, smiling, "but I'm more frightened of her then I am of you."

Kid reached his hand over the edge of the building and released his grip on the jewel. Thus the jewel went crashing toward the ground.

"You imbecile!" Spider shouted, gritting his teeth in the process. "Do you know what you've done?"

"Of course I do."

Spider growled, but soon it turned into a grin full of pleasure in killing his enemy. "Any final words, Kid?" Spider said. "That is before I kill you and your girlfriend."

Kaitou Kid just returned the question with a glare. He had many things to say, but if he said them then his identity would be revealed to his enemies. Kaitou Kid looked at the girl that was on her knees and her arms being held by the gentlemen behind her. He couldn't do anything from stopping the tears falling from her eyes and her expression showing fear. But Kid gave a smile in the end to her.

Spider grinned once again. "Goodbye, Kaitou Kid," he said. "It pleasure getting to kill you." He then fired the gun twice.

Tsukiko's tears stopped bottling up and began flowing down her face. "No…" she muttered, shaking her head. The White Magician had been shot, pierced in the chest by the bullet. But where the second one went was a mystery. She couldn't believe it, how could it be over that quickly?

Tsukiko couldn't hold in her tears anymore as she saw him fall-away from her sight. "KAITO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope nobody cried during that. Cuz I kept smiling for some reason. Not that I'm happy I shot him, it's just I know the ending and you don't! But soon you will<strong>


	28. An Ending Only a Kaitou Could Have

Spider smiled. Finally the pain that had kept them from finding Pandora was gone. But Pandora was gone with him as well, but oh well. He turned around to his men and they let the girl go. "Let's go…" Spider said.

The Snake and Spider left with the other man, leaving the girl on the roof,. But before Spider exited he gave her one last message. "If you say anything of this, he won't be the only one." He then left.

Tsukiko was on her knees, looking at the last place that Kaitou Kid-or Kaito-stood. Was he really gone? She just couldn't believe it. He was gone just like everyone else; her mother, her father, her uncle, and most of the other people she ever loved.

Tsukiko looked to the cold ground she was sitting on. She could remember everything: how she chased Kaito everyday during school; how she yelled at him for the stupidest of things; and how he could make her smile when she was sad. How could that all just disappear in an instant?

Tsukiko could remember that one time she was with her cousin-Shinichi-and the detective from the west-Hattori Heiji. She remembered one thing that he had said. _"We can see the importance of life only because it's short…" _He was right. Life is short and we don't know when it will end or how. But it was still difficult when the one person you care about is gone.

She looked up once again, her tears making her vision blurrier then it already was. Her glasses had been smashed to pieces by those men and she was practically blind without them. But not blind enough to stop her from seeing Kaito fall to his death.

Tsukiko bit her lip. "I'm sorry…" she muttered. "I didn't mean what I said…" Tsukiko buried her face in her hands and began to cry even more. "I'm so sorry!"

Tsukiko's crying had drowned out the sound of the forthcoming footsteps, that got closer and closer. But she soon looked up when she heard something collapse to the ground. Then her eyes drew wide and she was filled with mixed emotions. The person who she just say fall from the edge, was kneeling right in front of her. The white thief had a smile on his face and a cut on the left side of his face.

Tsukiko was trembling, wondering if she was seeing things. But soon she found out she wasn't when she found herself wrapped in his arms with his lips pressed against hers. The kiss felt like all the anguish he had kept in for days was finally being released. This kiss wasn't from the thief Tsukiko had been chasing for years, but from Kuroba Kaito, the person she had fallen for.

Tsukiko closed her eyes tightly as the tears still streamed down her face, she raised her hand about to slap him for making her worried. But she stopped,. She couldn't do it. Instead she relaxed herself and fell into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, knocking off the white top hat he always wore, and drew him closer.

Kaito opened his eyes, a bit surprised by her reaction. But we smiled and closed his eyes again, deepening the kiss between them. He tightened his arms around her waist and felt her hand run through his hair. He didn't want to let go of her, but soon he had to break for air.

Tsukiko was about to say something to him, but he interrupted.

"I'm sorry," he said. "At first I befriended you to learn about your heirloom and find it to get you off chasing after me." Tsukiko unwrapped her arms from him, a bit shocked to hear him say this. But her gripped her hands in his, surprising her. "But…then I got to know you, Toyoshima-san. I then realized that you weren't the dark and depressing person who hated everyone." Tsukiko glared at him, but soon blushed when he continued. "I found you were a kind, gentle, detective who cared about people."

"Look, Kuroba-kun-"

Kaito covered her mouth, his eyes showing his gentle nature. "Please let me continue."

Tsukiko took his hand off of her mouth and nodded.

"After I got to know you, me feelings for you changed," Kaito continued. "I found myself wanting to be around you more, and I loved hearing you laugh and shout at me. I didn't mean to hurt you like I did… I was hoping that when everything was figured out, I would have been able to tell you… But then you lost your memory and everything just went hectic. I really never meant to hurt you, Tsukiko."

Tsukiko's face went bright red, sure he used her name often but it never sounded like this. "S-So…" Tsukiko muttered. "What are you trying to say, Kuroba-kun?"

Kaito sighed in disappointment. "Are you really that dense?" he said.

Tsukiko slapped him on the back of the head and crossed her arms. "You're the dense one!" she shouted, looking away.

Kaito looked at her, smiling. She was stubborn, but it was fun to tease her like this once again.

"I'm saying," Kaito said, channeling Kaitou Kid for a moment. He slipped his hand under her chin, causing her to blush furiously. He made her look at him and he leaned in. "I love you, Tsukiko."

Tsukiko smiled, and that was simply all she could do.

Kaito leaned in more, but was surprised to have Tsukiko push him back. "Hold on a minute," she said.

Kaito lifted an eyebrow and glared at her. "Do you like ruining the moment?"

Tsukiko crossed her arms. "It's not that I'm trying to, I just have a few questions." Kaito rolled his eyes. "I saw you get shot, so how are you still alive?"

Kaito reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the binoculars he had. There was a dint on them, from where the bullet had hit it. Kaito then pointed to his cheek and smiled. "Answer your questions?"

"Not quite," Tsukiko said, getting into her detective mode. "What about Pandora?"

Kaito sighed and stood to his feet, dusting himself off. "That jewel wasn't Pandora, I checked. It was simply your family heirloom, Princess." Kaito held out his hand and helped the bruised girl to her feet.

"That explains why you dropped it…" Tsukiko said, turning her back to him. She then walked off, beginning to make her way down to the ground.

"Where are you going?" Kaito shouted as he ran after her.

"Home, where else?"

Kaito rolled his eyes and groaned. It seemed that she let his words go right over her head, that is until he felt something grip his hand. He looked down to see Tsukiko hold his hand. He looked up to see her smiling at him.

"We'll keep this our little secret, alright?" she said, winking.

Kaito laughed and decided to go with it.

* * *

><p>Soon after the incident that night, Tsukiko made her appearance to everyone who knew she was missing. Yukiko had cried the whole time, hugging Tsukiko to death and wouldn't let go after about six hours. Conan smiled and told Tsukiko he was glad to see her okay, he didn't really want a hug. But Tsukiko tackled him and began crying, making him groan with displeasure. And Heiji simply hugged her to death with Yukiko.<p>

When Tsukiko returned to school, she explained that she had been on a case. But Kaito knew the real reason behind her absence.

Hakuba greeted Tsukiko with open arms and actually did the unthinkable. He kissed Tsukiko in front of everyone in the class, causing Kaito to get jealous and very angry. Kaito actually had to pull Hakuba off of his girlfriend, but Tsukiko didn't seem to mind the incident. She just smiled, glad to see Kaito taking such an action.

School was lively, but Tsukiko and Kaito kept their relationship secret for awhile. No one at school knew, but a few people in Tsukiko's life knew that she was seeing someone. Yukiko freaked and gave a big party, causing Conan to get a bit angry and give Tsukiko a scolding for keeping it a secret.

But everything was back to the way it used to be. Tsukiko stopped chasing Kaitou Kid, knowing his reasons for stealing, and she decided to help Detective Sato and the others with cases.

Everything had finally calmed down, but Kaitou Kid never gave up on finding Spider and Snake. But they never came after Tsukiko again.

* * *

><p><em>Seven Months Later<em>

Tsukiko was walking calmly down the hall, holding the papers for the student council. It had been a calming, and normal day. She hadn't done anything unnecessary for weeks.

Soon Tsukiko was startled by arms wrapping around her waist and tugging her around the corner. The papers she was carrying dropped to the floor in the empty hall.

Tsukiko felt her back against the person who had caught her, but she knew who it was. "Kuroba-kun," she sighed, "I'm busy now."

"Oh, come one, Tsukiko," Kaito whispered in her ear. "Can't I have some fun?"

"Like I said," Tsukiko said, trying to release his grip around her, "I'm busy. If I don't return to the student council room, they'll come looking. So let me go."

Kaito grinned and pressed his lips to Tsukiko's neck, tightening his grip around the girl. "I'm not going to let go until you say it, Tsukiko-chan…"

Tsukiko's face went red as she felt him move up her neck. Sad thing was, she was enjoying it. "N-No…" she muttered as she struggled. Her face was going red and she knew Kaito was enjoying her torture. "Let me go…"

"Not until you say it, Tsukiko-chan…" Kaito said.

Tsukiko's blush deepened when she felt his tongue go against her skin. She couldn't take it. She knew he was teasing her.

"You just have to say it once…" Kaito whispered in her ear. He bit her ear gently, causing a small moan slip her throat. He really did enjoy doing this to her, just to see her frustrated.

"K-Kaito…" she muttered. "Let me go…"

Kaito pulled away and looked aw his girlfriend. "See?" he said, grinning. "It wasn't all that bad."

Tsukiko turned around, still in his arms. "You really enjoy torturing me, don't you?" she said, giving her angry expression.

"Completely." Kaito leaned in and kissed his girlfriend. Tsukiko responded and wrapped her arms around him. But soon the two broke when they heard someone from the student council shouting for Tsukiko.

Tsukiko pushed herself away and looked away. "I told you!" she said.

Kaito grinned. "But it was wroth it!"

Tsukiko rolled her eyes and ran out from the hall, returning to the spot where her papers were scattered on the floor. Kaito grinned and began making his way back toward the classroom, pleased with himself.

"Oh, there you are, Toyoshima-san," the girl from the student council said.

Tsukiko stood to her feet and held all the papers in her hands. "Sorry, I ran into a problem…"

The girl pointed to Tsukiko, making the detective raise an eyebrow. "Uh, Toyoshima-san," she said, "where are your glasses?"

"Eh?" Tsukiko raised her hand to her face and didn't feel her glasses on her face. She sighed and felt the anger building up. "KAITO!" she shouted.

Everyone in the school had heard her shout, but Kaito simply smiled and spun the glasses in his hand. He gave a chuckle. "This was too easy." He knew Tsukiko was going to come after him to get her glasses. But when she did, he had something awaiting for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked the ending. I had to make it romantic like this. If you disliked, then I apologize. But if you did like, good! Anyway, thank you all for the reviews and reading the story! Glad most people liked it, for those of you who didn't then…well…you shouldn't have read it in the first place.<strong>

**Thanks again.**

**-KaitouGirl1412**

**Final Quote: "Love is like an earthquake-unpredictable, a little scary, but when the hard part is over you realize how lucky you truly are."**


End file.
